Little Black Notebook
by Rossie
Summary: “What are you saying Edward Cullen?” I spat, water running down my chin. He stepped closer to me and slid his hands onto my hips. “I’m saying that I’m in love with you, too, Isabella.”
1. Preface

__

A/N- NEW STORY!!!! this is the preface. It takes place about halfway through the story so don't be confused. If you're curious check out the second chapter.**All Bella's POV** carry on;]

**I don't own anyyy of the twilight series:[ awhhh there's goes my dream**

* * *

People have never failed to surprise me. I think that's where most of the shock has always stemmed off of. I once thought to expect nothing of the shallow souls and much too much from the genuine hearts. Wouldn't you too, though?

I never quite decided on whether I had expected more or less of Edward. I only remember feeling shock. Disappointment, even. I guess I could claim I'd expected more of him. But I know he'd done worse before . . . in a way.

The hole that still burned in my chest was unexpected. I'd led myself to believe that, after all the time I'd set between us, it would no longer pain me to think of him. How foolish. Not even I shoulder have expected the loss of my best friend and first love to leave me unscathed.

My brow furrowed in indecision. My mind hadn't drifted this dangerously far for a long range of time. Now that I was here, what would be the point in denying myself any more?

I slid off the edge of the bed and turned so I was kneeling at the foot of it. I inhaled deeply, chasing away the butterflies knotting up my gut. This was the first time I'd begun to feel my feet chill.

I tilted my head and looked into the messy depths of the underneath of the king sized bed. I hadn't ever focused on cleaning under this bed. I was afraid, I'll admit, of what my reaction would be if I ever cleaned this space of its contents. Would it bring me pain, anxiety, depression, loneliness? I suppose I was about to finally receive an answer.

Reaching past the dirt socks, dust bunnies, and what not, my hands collided with a thin cardboard box. Smiling nervously to myself, I pulled it into the light.

The shoe box looked much more aged than it really should have. Chewed in the corners by the mouse I'd been trying to get rid of, tattered at the opening from being rammed into by miscellanies junk. The random sploshes of color that had once marked the type of shoe's logo had faded and a thick layer of dust caked the top of it. I ran my finger along it, stopping halfway as the dust gathered quickly beneath my nail.

Hesitantly, I turned the opening of the box towards me and dug my fingers beneath the beat up cardboard. I weighed my decision hastily in my head. I knew that the moment I peered into the box's contents I'd risk the chance of my feet icing over. I knew that he didn't deserve that from me, after all he'd done for me. He'd perfected my broken life, making all the _right _decisions for me. He was one of those genuine hearts that I got m much, much more out of than even _I _had expected. I sighed. I had no reason _to_ open the box, but I did anyway.

Five items burst out of the box as if they'd been piled up just anticipating the moment the box would be reopened. A yellowing letter, a promise ring, a folded up picture, a broken golden chain, and a small, black notebook. My hand mechanically swept across the notebook, the promise ring, the broken chain, and paused above the creased photo. I peeled it open.

My heart literally shattered. There was no part in my body that didn't begin to ache uncontrollably. Some part of my mind was boasting about how it had predicted this outcome, some part was screaming _Bad! Put it away!_,another part was thanking me feverishly for permitting myself this.

I didn't ogle over Edward's beautiful face, breathtaking crooked smile, or the look of utter contentment I mirrored on my face over the fact that his arms were wrapped around me. My hands had already began folding the tethered photo and were pushing it aside with the other four objects. I pulled the shoe box onto my lap.

I reached my hand in, knowing well there was only one other item in the small box. It was the largest and occupied most of the little space. A small, navy backpack, frayed around the edges with a broken zipper, slid out unwillingly. The same things were still enclosed in the largest pocket, three safety pins clipped along the side to prevent them from falling out. I held it midair, weighing it for a moment. It felt as right as it had in my hand when I'd first packed it, only for a completely different reason. Last time I'd been going through the motions of leaving, now I was considering going _back_. I slid the blackened straps over my shoulder, testing the feel.

My freed hand flew down and snatched the little black notebook. I flipped it over in my hand, then tossed it back and forth between them both.

"Hmm." I breathed. My brain was fogged, as always, with the difficulty of making a decision. I hadn't truly made my _own _decision in an uncountable amount of time. I wasn't complaining, I had always approved of them. "Hmm."

I acted on impulse. I felt adrenaline, a sensation I'd long forgotten, pump through my veins as I gathered the letter, ring, chain, and photo into my hands and dumped them into the navy bag. With the notebook still in hand, I rose myself from the floor and out through the living room and towards the front door.

I paused there and debated on whether I should leave a note. I'd long since done anything that would have caught someone by surprise, so there was no doubt a scene would corrupt if I left without any explanation.

I spun the thin diamond ring on my left ring finger–– a habit I'd developed whenever I was nervous. I glanced towards the notepad and pen near the phone.

Then, clutching the black notebook closer to me, I opened the front door wide and fled.

* * *

_A/N- Yes I wasn't planning on putting this up until the weekend, but I had an unexpected snowday today! First chapter takes place before this. Let me know if you think this looks interesting!_

* * *


	2. 1

**With a long summer of being home alone and spending countless hours in the late morning with a sixty year-old piano teacher ahead of him, Edward Cullen reigned in a fake smile and plastered it to his face as he waved his best friend off to catch her plane. Since they first met ten years ago, Edward had never spent more than a week, if even, without seeing Isabella Swan. She was his other half, his soul sister. He couldn't bare the fact that she was leaving him to see her mother for two full months, but he didn't dare attempt to stop her. He couldn't always have Bella all to himself. To avoid his too energetic sister and bulky brother, Edward started seeing more girls, everyday. A new girl would show up at his doorstep each night to go out, yet they wouldn't go any further either. It didn't take long to have himself convinced that what he was truly doing was trying to find a girl to take Bella's place while she was gone. All he found was an unexplainable void in his chest until the day of her return. **

_Friendship pact for black notebook_

_I, Isabella Swan, promise to record anything of significance or secretive in the pages of this black notebook for my best friend to read. Any event is to be recorded, even a fight. I, Isabella Swan, am Edward Cullen''s best friend._

_I, Edward Cullen, promise to record anything of significance or secretive in the pages of this black notebook for my best friend to read. Any event is to be recorded, even a fight. I, Edward Cullen, am Isabella Swan''_s _best friend_

* * *

Warmth beat down on me as I opened my arms wide. I was standing on perhaps the only patch of lush green grass left in Phoenix, Arizona. It had been a sweltering summer, bringing on one of the worst droughts they''d ever experienced. Renee and I had already compromised on meeting up during the winter next time. After ten years of living in Forks, Washington one could very easily forget what heat, humidity, and sunburn felt like.

I'd only spent two months down here with Renee and her new husband Phil, but I'd almost begun to remember why I'd loved this place so much when I'd been a young kid. Not enough, though, to give to Renee's pleads to stay. My true home was in Forks with Charlie. With my friends there.

I _was_ going to miss the sun. The blue, cloudless skies, the endless tundra full of colorful rocks, valleys, and cacti. I'd miss my exotic mother and her too young, caring husband. I was only just beginning to realize how much. But I was far too anxious to get home to dwell on these loses.

"Bells, baby, you're going to miss your flight if we don't leave now." A gentle, melancholy voice warned me from behind.

I tilted my head away from the sun and squinted at my mother as se approached me, arms folded guardedly across her chest. I lowered my arms and held my clammy hand out towards her. She unfolded one arm to place her hand in mine. She continued past me solemnly, still sulking about how I'd stayed true to returning to Forks, towing me behind her by her hand. Phil already sat in the car–– key in ignition–– waiting patiently for us to get in.

"Mom, you know I love you." I checking, eying her warily as she gazed back at me, her face slightly insulted.

"Of course, hun." She assured me, perplexed.

I nodded. "Then you must know that that's not why I'm not staying."

Renee sighed and kissed my forehead before opening the passenger's door and dropping in. "I know, baby. I know."

I slid into the backseat of the car without further discussion. Phil blasted the A/C as he turned onto the road, towards the airport. I exhaled slowly and leaned my face against the sun warmed window, enjoying it while it lasted.

.

"Hey stranger!"

I smiled as I clambered stiffly down the stairs of the small plane that had brought me from Seattle to Port Angles. I was exhausted from the five hour total flight, but the chilly air announcing I was home instantly perked me up. Charlie pulled my bags out of my hands, set them on the ground, and pulled into an awkward one-armed hug.

"Hey Dad, how''ve you been?" I asked once he released me. I was only making small talk to be polite; I was just eager to get home.

"Well, I''m better now that my cook''s home." Charlie smirked, nudging me in the shoulder as he gathered up some of my bags and started towards the cruiser. "How about yourself? You look a little pink."

My cheeks turned a darker shade of red at his observation. "It was really sunny there." I said in my defense, putting my hands to my burnt cheeks. My nose was already beginning to peel. "I haven't spent an extended amount of time in Phoenix since I was seven. I forgot what the purpose of sunscreen was."

Charlie snorted. After fitting the few bags he'd carried into his trunk, he leaned over and snagged mine. "Well, um, we'd better get going."

I didn't have to be fully alert to notice the edge in his voice. He rushed to the driver's side of the car before I could comment. The urgency could mean two things. One, he understood how tired I be must and respected that. Right. Two . . .

"Dad, you didn't!" I whined as I threw aside the passenger''s door. "I'm not in the mood! I _just_ got home!"

Charlie smiled sheepishly at me before guiltily returning his gaze out the front window. "You tell me one person in the world who can deny Alice anything." He mumbled guardedly.

I narrowed my eyes and dropped myself into the seat, slamming the door shut. "I bet I could," I retorted angrily. Charlie was just helplessly wrapped around Alice''s little finger. "Of course _you _couldn't."

He muttered something unintelligible as he stuck the key in the ignition. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned my head back against the chair, eyes closed. Knowing my petite, graceful, hyper-active friend, Alice would no doubt go over the top with a simple welcome home party. I also knew that her oldest brother–– the energetic, overly muscular, dark haired Emmett Cullen–– would crush just about every bone in my body with the millions of ecstatic welcome-home hugs I was bound to receive.

The Cullens have been my friends ever since my sixth summer. They'd just moved into the house next door to Charlie's. Charlie was, as usual, going fishing and I was strongly set against sitting beside him on a minuscule boat, basking in my own boredom. So, since he was on the friendly side with Carlisle–– their father–– he asked if they could watch me while he was gone. Alice, even then, was the most outgoing person I'd ever met. I still laugh each time I think about how scared I'd been of her. Her and Emmett. Even then he'd had the most defined muscles of any other boys I'd ever seen. I'd spent a majority of that first day hidden in their closet under the stairs. They sent out a little search party around the house, like a hide-and-seek game. The first one to find me was the middle child, a bronze haired boy with exotic green eyes.

_"Mom, I can't help! I'm late for my piano lessons!" A new voice called from outside the closet door. My breathing sped up. Oh no. This voice was much too close to the door, almost as if he was about to come in here . . . I pressed my back into the corner. _

_The door creaked open and a small pale hand stretched through the crack to pull the string connected to the lightbulb. The bulb flickered to life as the rest of the body was revealed. First, the two matching pale hands with stubbly finger nails, then the dark button up shirt that he wore. He took a full step into the closet and turned his back to me. His reddish brown hair seemed ablaze under the brilliant light. I blinked and tried to hold my breath, praying he wouldn''t hear me. His hand settled on a white and blue book on top of the far shelf and he turned to leave. He started, his wide green eyes portraying his shock. _

_He tilted his head as he took in my balled up form. I released my breath and looked at him with terrified eyes. His eyes flickered to the door for a moment and his lips parted like he was planning on calling to his mother that I was found. _

_"Please, don't." I pleaded helplessly. His head snapped back to me and he smirked. Holding up a finger, the boy slid through the door, turning off the light as he went. _

_"See you later mom, good luck finding her." I heard the boy's footsteps fade towards the door. Mrs. Cullen'S muffled reply came from upstairs. The door opened and closed. I crossed my fingers and bit my lip, praying that he hadn't told anyone of my whereabouts. _

_After only mere seconds of sitting in dark solitude, the doorknob shook. That traitor! I fought back tears. I didn't want to make anymore of a scene then I had already. _

_The door open and a silver of light fell across my face. Then, without anything reaching in and turning on the light, a figure stepped in and the door closed again. I heard a set of footsteps approach me and then the sound of weight shifting to the ground. I pulled my knees tighter to my chest. _

_"Who's there?" I asked, terrified but still feeling idiotic. _

_Someone chuckled in front of me. "It's me, Edward." The voice replied. I automatically connected the voice with the one of the pale boy who'd called to his mother. _

_"You didn't turn me in?" I questioned a bit sourly. _

_"Nope." He replied simply. _

_"Oh." _

_I listened to his weight slid across the floor. He eventually came to a stop beside me, so close that our shoulders were touching. His pale hand rested on top of where mine were, clutching to my legs like a life boat. "You don't have to be afraid of me." He assured me. I nodded and leaned into his side, exhaled raggedly. And I felt safe. Not as safe as if I were locked in a vault, but safe like I knew no one could get to me anyway. The safe that fell to the heart, not the body. I felt like I had a __**friend.**_

My first real friend. That was the year I officially moved in with Charlie.

The ending of that story was quite entertaining. Esme, Edward's mother, received a phone call ten minutes later informing her that Edward had never made it to his lesson. She'd gone ballistic. Eventually, Edward had to surrender our hiding place, but he made her swear not to tell Emmett or Alice where I was. We got food and then camped out in his room for the rest of the day. I giggled. I'd been afraid of _Alice_ and _Emmett._

"Bells, better wake yourself up." Charlie suggested, reaching over and nudging me in the shoulder. The car was motionless and silent I hadn't even realized I'd drifted into a barely conscious state.

"Can you tell them my plane crashed or something?" I begged. Turning onto my side, I curled into a tight ball on my seat in hope that sleep would find my fatigued form.

Charlie chuckled. "It's a little too late to try that one, Bells."

I groaned. "Why?"

I heard the jingle of keys as he moved them about the car, not towards his pocket. "Because Alice was looking out the window when we arrived, I doubt she didn't see you." he muttered. The car started back to life again. I jumped and uncurled. "Now get in there, I've got to get the mail, and get some more . . . fishing supplies."

I reluctantly pried my eyes open fully and turned to glower incredulously at him. "Are you _kidding_ me?" I snorted. Charlie kept his eyes straight, clutching the steering wheel firmly, as if hoping it would anchor him in place. "Dad, if I'm going down I'm bringing you with me."

Charlie scoffed. That was one of the traits I'd inherited from him; the hatred of parties and most social events. We were both shy. It really made me wonder how Alice and I had wound up such good friends. Polar opposites.

I leaned over and yanked the keys from the ignition. "Sorry, Dad." I teased, waving them in the air.

Charlie sighed. Grunting to himself, he pushed open his door and shuffled to the back of the cruiser to gather all of my bags, stalling. I started to smile at my victory as I took my time exiting, but, as my eyes strayed form Charlie's hunched figure as he headed towards the door, I noticed the lights in the living room were off. A joke. This was a really _messed up_ joke. A _surprise_ party?!

Charlie was still mumbling unintelligibly as he unlocked the door and pushed it aside for me. "You first." he requested, shifting the weight of all the bags he'd snatched in his arms. I felt guilty for having him carry all my bags, but he refused for me to take anything.

I scowled at him before stooping past and sluggishly making my way down the hallway towards the living room and kitchen. I could already hear a muffled snicker residing from the living room. I stifled a groan and my strong urge to break into a sprint all the way up the stairs to my room. I continued to feel my irritation bubble up inside of me when Charlie didn't turn on the hall lights from behind me after he insisted that he would. He was in on the whole surprise theme, yet he hadn't enlightened me about it.

I sighed as my hand found the living room light switch. I flicked it up and braced for impact.

"Welcome home, Bella!" Four different voice that I'd know anywhere sang out. One deep, one luring soprano, one high and motherly, and, the most distinct one that my ears were practically attuned to, low and velvety. Despite my revulsion towards the whole occurrence, I couldn't help but smile as they leapt at me.

Alice caught me first. I only registered it was her when the snowy white person hugging me poked me in the chin with their spiky black hair. Everyone else was much larger than me.

"Oh my God! It''s Bella!" Alice crooned as she pulled back to look me in the face. Her small hand slid to my sunburned face. I winced as she poked my cheek. "Have you never heard of sunscreen?"

I blushed and took a small step back so that my face was out of reach. "Excuse me, but I live in Forks, Washington." I retorted guardedly, swinging my brown hair to the front of my shoulder to provide my face with some coverage.

"Oh Bella, honey, that could seriously damage your skin." The motherly voice disapproved from behind Alice. I glanced over Alice's shoulder. A tall, willowy women wit a heart shaped face and silky brown hair smiled back at me from where she was perched on the couch. I instantly mirrored her smile.

"Esme!" I cooed, stepping past Alice with open arms. Esme pushed herself off the couch and pulled me into a fierce hug. I grimaced at the pressure against my burns.

"Hey darling." Her smile faltered in displeasure as she examined my peeling face. "How was your time with Renee? I heard that it was extremely hot down there this summer."

I shrugged. "It was nice to spend some quality time with my mom." I offered, then I rolled my eyes. "Next time I go down during the winter."

I heard a hearty laugh to my left. "Why, Bells?" Emmett boomed. I looked over in time to see his bulky form approaching me. "You're telling me you don't enjoy being a lobster?" I squeaked in pain as his enormous hand collided with my back and I was engulfed by his massive form. I hoped that the bones I thought I heard cracking as he hugged me was all in my head.

"Down boy, this particular lobster has no hard shell to keep you from crushing it." The low, velvety voice came to my rescue. Emmett grunted, barely amused, and loosened his grip on me. I slid out from beneath his muscular arm and rolled my aching shoulders. Never again did I plan on forgetting the use of sunscreen.

"Edward!" I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Welcome home, Bells." He chuckled, kissing my cheek. I didn't blush, like I used, as his warm lips pressed against my skin. Edward and I, despite our history of strictly best friends and nothing more, had always had a pretty physical relationship. Emmett found it a great topic to rant about. "How's Renee?"

I shrugged. "Put out." I confessed sheepishly. "She wanted me to stay in Phoenix with her."

Alice squealed from behind me and quickly detached my grip on Edward. "You would never!" She decided for me, wrapping her arms protectively around me. "How absurd for her to even consider the idea! I, myself, would have gone down there and brought you back to Forks. I'd drag you if necessary."

Emmett's booming laughter shook the room again. "I doubt that you could have beaten Edward down there, Alice." Emmett teased, smacking Edward hard enough in the back to make him step forward to catch his balance. "He was ready to go down there by August."

Alice giggled, releasing me. "By August? I had to pin him to the floor after the second week of July!"

My face heated up and I peered past Alice to survey Edward with raised eyebrows. He was rubbing his shoulder and preparing to strike Emmett back before Alice's words reached him. His head snapped back to Alice and he scowled. "What are you talking about, Alice?" He asked, a little too defensively.

Alice snorted. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Edward Cullen." She shot back. She smiled slyly at me. "He missed you greatly. Everyday counting down how many were left before you were due home. Was driving us all crazy. Like _I_ needed to miss you anymore. He was itching to go down and tow you back." She rolled her eyes before they flashed back to Edward's stiff form and narrowed. "Probably would have, too. Had he had the _time_."

Edward froze and he glowered at Alice, daring her to say more. I cautiously stepped away from the silent duel. I didn't know what exactly this was about, but when Alice and Edward fought, it was wise to just walk away. Edward was probably the only person on the planet that could put up a fair fight with Alice. Alice snorted again and tilted her head towards me.

"Edward was quite a lady's man this summer." She informed me, glancing over at the fuming Edward smugly. Surprisingly, her words took the opposite effect of what I had expected. His shoulders slouched and a relaxed smile broke across his previously tense face. I blinked away my confusion and looked back at Alice as she returned her gaze to me as well. "Went out with a different girl almost every night. Ninety percent of them I haven't seen or heard from since." She paused, another devilish smile spreading across her cheeks. "Although, girls weren't the only thing keeping our Edward preoccupied––

"Piano." Edward cut in, stepping forward and pulling Alice away from me. "Got this new teacher who came everyday from eleven till one. Hard worker. Sad part was that I'm far more experienced than even her." A teasing smile flashed across his face as his eyes flickered a cryptic warning to Alice. I shook it off.

Alice tilted her head and smirked, amused, at Edward. "Yeah, piano." She murmured doubtfully. She tore away from Edward and gripped my wrist. "Come on, I helped Esme bake a cake and _I_ frosted it myself. I don't want it going to waste now." She pulled me off towards the kitchen without a backwards glance.

Esme and Charlie occupied two of the three seats at the table in Charlie's microscopic kitchen. On the counter sat a large, circular, light pink cake with the words _Welcome Home Bella!_ painted on with white swirly frosting. Magenta plates were stacked to the right. I was glad that Alice had realized, aside from the 'Welcome Home' banner hung across the poorly painted yellow cabinets, that the cake was as far as she should take it. I smiled weakly as Alice scooped it up and placed it on the island.

"It's chocolate!" She crooned excitedly as Emmett reached for the knife to cut off a large chunk for himself.

I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's face as it lit up at her news. "Joy." I sighed, accepting the plate that I was offered.

The next hour was spent eating cake, laughing, and exchanging stories about our summer vacation. I discovered that Esme and Carlisle had been gone–– at the beginning of the summer for an extended anniversary, and lately on a business trip–– and Esme was due back by eight for a quick meeting. I was a little sad to know that she would be parting ways at six, but was relieved to know that she would be taking the others and give me an opportunity to get to unpack and go to sleep early. Alice had spent her summer redoing her wardrobe and shopping for myself without my knowledge. Emmett had been working out and hanging out down in La Push. Edward had been doing just as Alice had said, piano by day, dating by night. I didn't have to put in much effort to not dwell on his choice of activities.

"Oh dear, look at the time!" Esme huffed. She rose fluently from her seat and, after gathering all the empty plates around her, dropped them into the sink. "I meant to help you wash them, dear, but I lost track of time." She shook her head in distaste.

I smiled in assurance . "It's really okay, I''ll do them."

Charlie waved that off. "Nah, I got em." he objected lazily. "You just got home." He was still guilty about letting them go through with the surprise party without forewarning me.

Esme didn't look comforted. "I'm so sorry to dump this on you," she apologized. "But I've really got to get going. Come on kids, let Bella settle back in." She ushered them towards the door, all three of them obeying with upset faces. I followed slowly, watching them as slid out into the misty night.

"'Night guys!" I called, waving out the doorway as they cut across the lawn to their house. Alice waved to me before she disappeared inside. Emmett chortled and mimicked her in the most feminine way a brut could manage. I rolled my eyes as Esme scolded him and pushed him through the door. Edward lingered by the steps as they made their exit. He smiled ruefully at me before he was beckoned inside. I breathed out as he pointed his hand in the direction of his window. Shrugging at him, I slid back inside and closed the door.

"I'm going to bed, night Dad." I told Charlie over the ESPN commentators.

"It's only six, Bella." Charlie grunted, still entirely focused on the television.

"Jet leg." I offered, knowing perfectly well that he'd swallow that excuse without complaint. I truly was exhausted, but Edward's motion towards his window had brought something to my attention. His window was on the second story of his house and directly across from mine. It was unfortunate that our houses were too far apart to be able to climb out and over to one another's. We still communicated on a regular basis through them, though.

I stopped momentarily in the bathroom. I hopped in the shower for five minutes, hoping the warm, strawberry scented water would both wake me up and calm me down. It unknotted my back and neck and splashed reviving waves against my face. I found myself feeling much more tranquil and perky the moment I stepped out. I wrapped a towel around myself and glided across the hall and into my bedroom.

After pulling on my favorite sweats and an oversized hoodie, I made my way towards my window. Looking straight ahead, I saw Edward's propped wide open. I unlocked mine and slid it open enough for me to stick my head out into the chilly evening air. The sweet sounds of Edward's piano playing drifted in. I smiled and leaned forward, cupping my chin.

"This is a new one." I commented as Edward's hidden fingers swept across the keyboard in his room, starting the song from the beginning for me. The melody was jubilant and slightly choppier than the slower pieces he'd composed. "Is it for Alice, or Emmett?"

Edward chuckled. His head flashed out from the left of the window and he smiled crookedly. The music never faltered. "Listen harder, there should be something familiar about it."

I narrowed my eyes and focused. Edward had composed numerous songs, but only one had ever held any significance to me. His first piece, composed when he was only ten, had been inspired by our friendship. I'd been there as he'd struggled through writing it. It was shorter and choppier than any of his other songs, and it had some noticeably dissonant chords. He'd made multiple variations of it over the years, but the original I knew so well I could hum it in my sleep. It didn't take long for me to depict it wound in with the melody.

"It's for me?" I questioned, scrutinizing his amused face.

His smile grew and he nodded. "For the past two weeks I've thought and spoken of nothing but your return." His visible shoulder rose and fell without breaking his hands' rhythm when I rose my eyebrow skeptically at him, Alice's accusation still fresh in my mind. "So I focused all of my excitement into the piano as to not drive my family stir crazy."

I smirked. "What else you been up to over the summer?" I asked conversationally, pushing the window up more so that I could curl up in the frame. The music paused as Edward shifted the keyboard so that he didn''t have to strain to see out the window.

"Just the usual." The music began again from the start.

I laughed. "Do you have another date tonight?" I mocked. The usual for Edward was going on a blind date, or going out with a girl he only knows by face and then ending up in bed with them. He wasn't an inconsiderate player who toyed with girls' hearts and then put them off after a one night stand. He was merely a very sociable guy that ended up charming girls into dates and, some way or another, end up in bed with them–– yeah, that's a good way to put it. As far as my sources lead, he's always been a gentlemen about it. My details on the subject were hazy–– I was perhaps the only girl in ten square miles that has never even fantasized about getting to know that side of Edward. I'd never been interested enough to even ask girls for further depth. I just considered myself fortunate for becoming his friend before hormones kicked in.

"Yes, actually." Edward replied, his voice edgy.

I rolled my eyes. "Who with tonight; Lauren, Jessica, Beth?" I listed a few names of the people whom I knew Edward went out with frequently. I wasn't particularly fond of any of them, but somehow Edward managed to find the good in everyone's personalities. That was one of the great things about him. Also, he was never surprised by anyone's reaction because he said they were always the same. Shallow and bland. That's why he was patient with me just being friends with me. I was unique, as he put it.

"No, new girl in town." Edward smirked, his fingers resting on the last chord, prolonging the sweet sound. My brow arched. Leave it to Edward to already have hit it off with the new girl.

He rose his hands from the piano defensively. "Don't look at me like that," he scoffed guardedly, leaning forward onto the window frame. "I was spending quality time with Carlisle at the hospital and a new doctor came to work. Eleazar Denali, nice guy. He's got three daughters and one liked to spend time around the hospital–– Tanya. She was much like me, came and shadowed her dad as if she was a nurse herself." He paused and chuckled, removing the keyboard from in front of him so he could open the window more and sit on the frame. "I didn't have you around, so I had to get to know some girl."

A small smile crept across my lips. "Well, not all girls have the amazing power to resist your charm like me."

"It's unfortunate, huh?" He frowned, narrowing his eyes at me.

I blushed and looked away from his concentrated stare. The moment my face cooled off I peeked back at him in confusion. He was studying his hands. "What are you implying, Cullen?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"You know, I didn't sleep with a single girl since the fifteenth of July." Edward confided, looking back at me earnestly. His lip twitched up. "Didn't feel right, you know. I broke the shades on my window again and I felt bad with you having to miss out on your opportunity to enjoy a show."

I frowned at his sarcasm. "How considerate of you." I snorted, turning away from him. "What's that, a record? Does it deserve to go in the black notebook?" I smirked and turned back to survey his reaction.

It didn't surprise me that he grinned. "Yes," He agreed. His eyes lit up and he pushed his window out of the way. "And I think we should go put it down before it's forgotten." He swung one leg over the frame and onto his roof.

My eyes grew wide and I shook my head fiercely. "No," I objected, sliding my feet back to the floor of my room. "Edward, come on. I just got home and I'm tired from both the plane ride and Alice's party. Please, no."

His face fell. "Oh Bella, be fair." Edward pouted as he stood straight on the edge of his roof. "I haven't spent time with my best friend for the entire summer vacation and now I have two weeks to do it. Just come to the fort with me, please!" He lowered himself to sit on the edge, feet dangling over.

I pressed my hands into the frame and leaned my head out to look him square in the eye. "Did you make any new entries worth reading while I was gone?" I challenged. The more I dwelled on the fort the more eager I grew to get there. It was my inability to make it there awake that kept me from throwing myself out the window. Also, I didn't have any shoes in my room.

"Tons." He beamed anxiously.

I bit my lip, my excitement getting the better of me. "I don't have shoes." I conceded with a sheepish smile.

Edward grinned crookedly before pushing himself away from the ledge and jumping over the window frame back into his room. He appeared seconds later holding his old black sneakers that he only still obtained because they fit me perfectly. He clambered to the edge and chucked them the short distance to me. I stretched my hands out and caught the tied laces with both hands. I slid them on and threw one foot over my window frame. I watched warily as Edward clutched the roof tiles and lowered himself, carefully placing each foot on his manmade foot holes in Esme's garden fence. He hit the ground and turned to smile at me.

"Come on, I'll catch you. Promise." He vowed, though it was unnecessary.

I shrugged the rest of myself out the window and leapt into Edward's waiting open arms.

* * *

_A/N- well that's all i'm putting on for today:] The next update will be this weekend, the date I was actually planning on even putting this fic up. If I get enuff feedback i'll put it up Friday instead:] _

_After this i'm starting a regular pattern-- i'll be updating every three days and if you guys double the review count for the last chapter then i'll put it up a day early and if it's tripled then i'll put it up the next day. Fair enough? ;] _

_Oh, check out the poll on my page. My personal vote went to Rosalie Hale . . . :]_

**_~Rossie_**


	3. 2

_A/N- for all confused, the bold is just a story note and the italics is a past entry in the black notebook. :] Check out the authors note at the bottom._

**Bella had never been good about people spending money on her. After living the first seven years of her life with her divorced mother who's income was one of a kindergarten teacher, she'd learned to not expect much more than what she needed. She never once complained about it, either. It seemed fair enough. So when she became friends with Alice and Edward Cullen, children of the richest family in all of Forks, Washington–– perhaps even the entire state–– Bella found herself growing uncomfortable having to deal with not being able to keep up on all of the newest expenses. She became outraged at Alice's 'simple' solution–– just let her buy everything for her. Edward was disappointed when Bella backed out of anything concerning more than ten bucks spent on herself. So, when she wasn't there to object, Edward never hesitated to jump on the opportunity. The summer before their senior year was no exception. . . **

* * *

_July 18__th__, Year 1–– Bella and Edward meet in closest beneath stairs. Edward and Bella become best friends. _

_July 20__th__, Year 1–– Edward shows Bella how to play first song on piano _

_July 23__rd__, Year 1–– Bella and Edward start Notebook and sign friendship pact. _

_July 25__th__, Year 1–– Bella gives up on piano. _

_July 28__th__, Year 1–– Alice gets jealous of Edward and Bella's friendship and hides Bella away from Edward. Edward gets grounded for a week for punching Alice. _

_July 30__th__, Year 1–– Edward and Bella make a small fort in the forest behind house to hide away from everyone else in since Esme won't let Edward see Bella while grounded. Decide that this is where the book will be kept. _

_August 4__th__, Year 1–– Edward is set free and he and Bella go to the La Push beach for the first time in Bella's life to do something other than watch her dad fish. _

_August 7__th__, Year 1–– Edward gets sick and Bella has to spend the whole day with Alice and Emmett. Bella declares Emmett is scary. _

_August 10__th__, Year 1–– Bella decides Alice is okay and stops Edward from punching her and getting himself into trouble again when Alice wants to play with them. _

_August 15__th__, Year 1–– Bella decides Emmett might be scary, but is okay. _

_August 16__th__, Year 1–– Edward, Alice, and Emmett help Bella talk to Dad about staying in Forks. _

_August 17__th__, Year 1— Edward gets beat up for trying to take down Emmett after he teases Bella. _

_August 20__th__, Year 1— Bella sleeps over at the Cullen's house for the first time._

_August 24__th__, Year 1–– Bella's dad says yes! _

"Beanie chairs, a mini fridge, a freaking television?! Edward, I can't freaking believe you!" I laughed breathlessly as I spun around what used to just be a simple wooden box that was barely big enough to be considered a fort. Edward had doubled it in size, given it walling and flooring, a window, electricity–– including lights, a television, stereo, and a mini fridge, fully stocked–– and furnished it with vibrant bean chairs, a built in counter and a coffee table in front of the stand that supported the television. I bit my tongue and dropped into one of the beanie chairs, feeling filthy. I couldn't believe he'd spend this much money on our little get away. It was the equivalent of a decked out den.

"You like it?" He beamed, dropping into the chair next to me. "Or do you _love_ it." He reached behind him and retrieved two sodas from the mini fridge and offered me one. I waved my hands in disgust and jumped up from the chair.

"I . . . I hate it, Edward!" I declared, partially lying. "How could you spend so much money on something so . . . so perfectly fine without it!" I bit my lip and look away from him, my cheeks heating up from the stress being angry with Edward brought me. I wasn't lying, though. I definitely did _not _like what Edward had done–– especially since I hadn't been informed before he went through with remodeling. It had been perfectly usable previous to this! _Edward Anthony Cullen_ . . .

Edward grimaced and placed my soda on the ground. "Come on, Bells." He pleaded hopelessly. "You seemed happy a minute ago. Look, it''s perfect! I made it red, your favorite color." His eyes followed me warily as I paced angrily in front of him.

"Why wouldn't you tell me, Edward?!" I fumed, my eyes scanning the room again. "You could have let me help, and taking it down a notch wouldn't have been a terrible idea, either."

He hung his head. "I wanted to surprise you." He murmured sadly. "I wanted to give you something great to come home to. Besides, I had nothing else to entertain myself with while you were gone and this was the closest I could get to you, being in this building." His melancholy eyes tilted up and his sparkling emerald smoldered.

"Edward . . ." I breathed as I dropped back into the beanie beside him. "At least let me pay for half."

His forehead creased as if I'd insulted him and I frowned, knowing that I'd already lost the disagreement. "Not gonna happen Bella." He insisted. He held out the soda for me again. I narrowed my eyes and reluctantly snatched it from his hand.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." I huffed. Not bothering to open the soda, I discarded it to the far side of my beanie. Inhaling deeply, I sighed and turned to Edward. "Where's the little Black Notebook?"

Edward smiled in relief. "Knew you'd like it." He laughed before raising himself from the beanie chair. He shuffled over to the right of the television and stopped to present the glass case he'd purchased to hold the small black notebook that held the history of our friendship. His hands slid across like a game show host and he grinned at me. The withered journal was placed on slanted stand and lit up like a museum exhibit. I smiled ruefully at him.

"Tada!" He sang. Reaching behind the glass, he lifted a latch with an audible _click_ and his hand snatched the old notebook and carefully withdrew it. He stepped away from the hazardous glass and made a jump for the beanie chair. He pulled a pen from his pocket and offered it to me with the notebook.

I waved away the pen as I accepted the notebook. "I want to see what you added before I write anymore," I explained. He chuckled and pushed his beanie closer to mine to peer over my shoulder.

My eyes skimmed over the three pages he'd filled, only stopping one the one's remotely entertaining. _July 18__th__, Year 10— Alice pins Edward to the couch to keep him from going down to Phoenix to get Bella for anniversary. She gave up a day of shopping for him! The nerve. . . _I laughed.

"Alice write this one?" I giggled, pointing at the entry that wasn't in Edward's perfect script.

He looked it over and snorted. "You know how much she likes planning our special dates on the eighteenth," He breathed into my ear. "She was just as disappointed as I was not to have you there."

I shrugged and kept reading. Most of the dates consisted of the girls Edward was going on a date with. One was the date of the Denali's arrival. Another, the date of the start in remodeling and a day by day progress. One was the realization that he was far better than his piano teacher. The date Edward started working on my new song, and one that made me smile. _August 22__nd__, Year 10— Edward admits that he misses Bella far too much for his own good and is elated that her return is tomorrow. He promises to bolt her to the fort next time Renee offers her an extended stay in Arizona. He hopes that Bella misses him, too._

I twisted around so that my face was just inches from his and tilted mine sideways. "You missed me?" I whispered. Of course, this was no surprise to me, but I still found it sweet that he had written it in the Black Notebook.

"How couldn't I?" He quipped, a slight smile falling lopsidedly onto his face. I rolled my eyes playfully and pecked his cheek.

"Awh, I missed you, too." I assured him in a mocking voice. He stuck his tongue out at me childishly as I twisted back around, grabbing the pen from Edward's hand. I flipped the last page that was written on and put down the day's date.

_August 23__rd__, Year 10._ Year ten meant the tenth year of friendship that Edward and I had shared together. I'd felt guilty the entire summer for missing the eighteenth, the day Edward and I had first become friends, when it was our tenth year. I knew, though, that just because I wasn't here on the initial, I hadn't gotten myself out of going on some exotic Alice-planned date with Edward. Five years ago I'd learned that Alice was quite big on five-year things.

"What should I start with, my return?" I questioned, tapping the end of the pen against my chin. Edward rested his head on my shoulder and nodded. The pen dropped from my pen and started scribbling beside the date. _— Bella returns from Phoenix!_ Edward's hands slithered around my waist and snatched the pen and notebook from my hands. "Edward, what–

"One sec." He shushed me, pulling back. His hand soared across the paper as he made his own additions. I watched him, one eyebrow risen. After a few seconds he smiled at what he'd written and offered it back to me. I cautiously accepted it and rose it to my face to read.

_Bella brings home a serious sunburn. Alice throws Bella surprise party. Bella gets an amazingly cute look of angry surprise on her face. Edward plays Bella song(she loves it). Bella loves remodeling. Edward sets record on going without sex for a month and a week. _

"Mhmm," I nodded. My eyes rose from the notebook to look incredulously at Edward. "Cute?"

"Sure." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the notebook back in his hands.

"Edward, I'm tired." I reminded him, dying to return to my room and leave Edward to his date with Tanya. I just wanted to sleep and spend tomorrow with Edward, not tonight. He was too caught up with the fact that I'd been gone for so long. He wasn't acting. . . himself.

Edward stood up and trotted over to the glass display. After making a show of returning the Black Notebook, he turned to smile sadly at me. "Will you just watch one thing with me, on our _new_ television." He pleaded, widening his eyes.

I closed my eyes and frowned. "If you wanted me to stay, you should have taken a different approach." I huffed. This was the one trait I hated about Edward– he was always persistent, though it didn't take much for him to get his way.

"Okay," his voice was closer now. "Bella, you left me. For two whole months at that! You missed the eighteenth and you only called every other day. I had to go a full day every other day without talking to my best friend. My only other options to spend my day were shopping with Alice or getting the snot beat out of me from Emmett's own entertainment. Now you tell me, will you stay and watch something with me?"

I opened my eyes and pursed my lips. "Maybe I should have just said no while I still had the chance." I sighed in resignation. Edward smiled victoriously, falling sideways from his squat to sprawl across the beanie. He reached for the remote. "Wait, if you use it does that mean that it can't be returned?"

He snorted. "It doesn't matter, I have no intentions of returning anything in this master piece."

"Edward!" I complained as he clicked on the tv. I folded my arms guardedly across my chest, defeated. I heard him chuckle at my stubbornness beside him. I scoffed.

"How much did this cost you anyway?" I questioned without turning to look at him. He didn't respond and I tilted my head towards him. "Edward?" He shifted guiltily in his beanie chair and refused to meet my gaze.

"Well, I've got a job this year." He admitted. "I'm working at Newton's with you."

My jaw dropped. "Edward Anthony Cullen!" I shrieked. Had it really been that much? Money was never a dilemma with the Cullen family, so if he was being forced to get a new job because of this then it _had_ to be a lot.

He shrugged. "Something about learning responsibility with money." He offered nonchalantly. My forehead creased in disapproval.

"Edward . . ." I began, my irritation in his boneheaded actions truly getting the better of me. _A job?!_

"Listen," He interrupted. "What's done is already done, Bells. I'm not getting a refund on all this so I suggest you just enjoy it. I don't like thinking that all this was a wasted effort." He paused to survey me. I took the opportunity to snatch the remote from his hand, knowing that I wouldn't want to know what he'd begun watching over the summer. "Do you honestly hate it?" His face broke at the thought.

I sighed. "Of course not, Edward." I breathed sincerely. "You did it all for us, you made it my favorite color, you're willing to sacrifice your after school freedom just to make it perfect. . . Edward I absolutely love it. I was just trying to get some common sense knocked into your brain. If I hated it would it lower the chances of this ever happening again?"

He let out a loud laugh. "No, Bella," He assured me happily. "It would just raise the probability." He laughed again as I grimaced and rolled my eyes. He snagged the remote from my grasp and began scrolling through the guide. I pursed my lips as he selected some show I'd never seen before. He noticed my reluctance to watch the new program.

"I'm sorry, I'm being extremely rude today, huh?" He sighed, pulling my beanie even closer before draping his arms around my shoulder. He dropped the remote into my lap. "You can choose, Bella. It'll be another welcome home present." I giggled and leaned over to peck his cheek. This was just a small gesture of his apology– I knew he'd tried to make it up for me formally later tonight. My friendly kiss was my way of telling him it was alright.

I rose the remote from my lap and flicked to the usual channel that Edward and I usually found some good movies on. An old movie we'd seen multiple times was playing, already halfway in. After peeking at the clock, I looked over at Edward and shrugged. Deciding that it was fine, we settled back and focused in on the television. I leaned into Edward's shoulder and his arm tightened around my shoulders. It was how we always watched tv, though we were usually annoyed by Alice and Emmett for it, it felt comfortable. It was better than using a blanket in my opnion.

"Edward, I'm exhausted." I declared the moment the credits began scrolling down the screen. Edward's eyes broke away from the screen to evaluate my slouched form sadly. "Can we go back now?"

"Fine." He resigned, sliding his arm out from under my head and tossing his empty soda can into the wastebasket beside the door. He rose fluently and turned to look at me again with raised, expectant eyebrows. I tried to push myself up, but my legs refused to respond. I scowled and tried again.

"Humph." Edward grunted before slipping his arms under me again. I curled sleepily into his familiar chest. "Much more tired than I thought, huh?"

I nodded against his defined muscles. "Are you going to make me walk?" I joked soundlessly. In the past, Edward was never hesitant to carry me, even if I _wasn't_ tired. So I highly doubted he would reject me now.

"Yes, actually." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes before closing them carelessly. Suddenly, Edward's steel arms disappeared from beneath me and the floor came speeding towards my exposed back. I screeched, eyes tearing open, only to be captured again by Edward inches before I collided with the fresh red carpet. I gathered his shirt in my hands and pulled myself to his chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath.

He chuckled. "I apologize." He whispered, pushing aside the door to start back towards Charlie's house. "That was extremely childish of me. How about I make it up to you. Come over tonight?"

I craned my neck to look up at him. "Edward, you're going out tonight." I reminded him. I was home now, but I doubted that he could hold up much longer without sleeping with anyone. In my mind, I saw Tanya as a beautiful, rich girl.

"Yes." Edward accepted, shifting me closer to himself. "But I don't plan on making any advances tonight. I'm sure she won't either, especially after she's spent an entire evening listening to me speak of no one other than Isabella Swan."

I snorted and averted my gaze from Edward. My lazy eyes skimmed the familiar tree engulfed path that lead from the fort in the clearing to Charlie's house. When my eyes circled back around to Edward, the seriousness in his features startled me. "You're not being serious, are you?" I questioned, stunned.

He raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Bells, my _best friend_ just got back after being gone for two months!" He shook his head in mock disappointment. "You shoulder meet her sometime. She was thrilled to see me and loved my renovations on our fort. You two would be two parts of one whole, huh?"

I pursed my lips. "I know I'm being serious." I scoffed, crossing my arms.

He frowned. "I am being serious, Bella."" He claimed. His pace began to slow as the end of the trail drew closer and Charlie's house became visible. "Will you please spend the night tonight? I want to catch up. Besides, my bed's been too cold without my bestie."

I smiled timidly up at him. Although our parents were strongly set against it, Edward and I had always been itching to sneak out through our windows, across our lawns, and into one another's bedrooms. At first, it had been something so casual that we didn't even have to use the windows. By the time we turned ten, Charlie put his foot down. For some time we went without sleep overs. It seemed like pure torture. That was when window communication became known and why Edward was so set to writing our song. It became code to go to the fort. By eleven, we felt safe enough to merely talk through the windows without code, and it wasn't long after that when Edward first shimmed up the wall and into my window to spend the nights regularly. It was definitely something we both enjoyed– the warmth, the security. I found myself longing to spend the night with Edward the more I dwelled on it.

"You'll have to wake me up when you return." I finally caved.

Edward beamed. "Your house, or mine?" He wondered as we broke out of the forest.

"Mine, of course." I concluded, guessing that I'd be out cold by the time he arrived home. Also, the doubt that he'd make it over to my house at all was still fresh in my mind. "What time should I expect you?"

Edward considered this for a moment. "Around nine, nine thirty." He decided. "You think you'll still be up then?" He gazed down at me hopefully.

"Not a chance." I laughed. Edward scowled and lowered my feet to the ground. My head snapped around in alarm– I hadn't even realized Edward had stopped walking. Nonetheless had I noticed we were standing just below the eve of Charlie's roof. Rain drizzled down the slant and onto the grass by our feet. I could already feel the water seeping through my shoes. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other impatiently, still awaiting some sort of response from Edward.

"Then I'll just wake you when I arrive." He finally proclaimed, dragging himself from his train of thought. He stepped back from the protection of the roof and held out his hand. "Deal?"

I gripped his outstretched hand and stepped up to him. "Deal." I confirmed. He held his other hand level to where ours were twined and I grasped it tightly. He smirked and spun me so that we switched places.

"Up you go." He grunted, lifting me by my hands up towards the top of the roof. I released one of his hands and held onto the hold I'd made on the roof. I pulled myself halfway up and released his other hand. He supported my feet, pushing them up with the rest of my body as I lugged myself onto the top of my house. I breathed out in relief as I finally managed to sprawl myself across the rough tile. I hadn't done that in far too long. Although it was something that I'd never forget how to do, that didn't make it any less hard.

"You good?" Edward called, stepping back into the rain so that he could squint up at me. I gave him a thumbs up and then waved him off towards his window. He grinned and winked before hurrying off towards his house to prepare for his date.

"Have fun with Tanya, Edward!" I yelled before slipping into the dry sanctuary I know as my room. I heard him reply, but it was muffled as I slid my window shut. I sat on the end of my bed and yanked off Edward's sneakers and chucked them into the closest for now. I stood up and took inventory of how wet my clothing was. With Edward as a distraction, going out into the rain was not a good idea. I pulled off my sweet and changed into holey cotton pajama pants and traded my hoodie for an oversized T-shirt.

Comfortable enough, I washed up in the bathroom and retreated to the solace of my bed. I crawled under the covers and curled into a ball with my quilt wrapped tightly around me. I hadn't slept in this bed for too long, also. It offered the comfortable release of yet another reminder that I was home where I belonged. I was out by the time my head hit the pillow.

.

"Bella! Isabella Swan! God dammit, wake up!"

The continuous pounding that had been echoing through my empty dream followed me into consciousness. A loud boom of thunder shook my room, but the thudding didn't cease. Still groggy, I lifted my head to check the digital clock on my bedside table. Ten PM. I leaned back and rested my head on my pillow, running a hand through my ragged hair, totally oblivious to the voice outside my window. Ten PM . . . why did that time shake something inside my brain?

Crap!

I lurched forward and my eyes shot straight to my rain streaked window. Sure enough, there Edward was, squatted outside my window. His wet hair was matted to his head and he was scowled as he pounded expectantly at the window, cringing as lightening flashed overhead. 'Sorry' I mouthed, throwing aside my quilt. I jumped to my feet and hurried over to the window, unlocking it and throwing it up.

"Oh, Edward," I fussed, pushing his head down as I pulled him through the opening. "I'm so sorry, how stupid of me to lock it. Or even close it all the way. I hope you haven't been out there too long." He glared at me, submitting no response. I gathered him into my arms and rubbed his back– he was shivering. He'd been out there for awhile.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his shoulder. After a deep, exasperated sigh, Edward wove his arms around my waist and pressed me into his sopping wet body.

"It's okay, Bells." He snickered, realizing before me that I was getting wet. I released him and pushed away.

"Awh, Edward!" I cried, wiping the water off of my front. "What the hell!" I glowered at him with false anger before storming out of my room to go retrieve a towel for him. I could hear the sounds of ESPN drifting up from where Charlie watched tv. I snatched a large soft towel with a tear at the bottom from off the bathroom door. It was the same towel Edward always used whenever he needed one– which was unsurprisingly frequent. The tear in it was from when I was wet, also, and he insisted on drying my hair from me and I had tried to snatch it out of his hands. It had ended in a fierce battle of tug-a-war.

I crept back into my room and threw the towel in Edward's face. He was leaning against the bottom of my bed, obviously debating whether he should actually try and drip onto my sheets. He'd had the decency to resist, and for that I was pleased.

He caught the towel and began rubbing it through his soaking bronze hair. His eyes followed me with moot interest as I searched through the clothes I stashed at my house that fit him for occasions like this. I held up a pair of black sweat pants and a dark shirt with a piano on it. He rose his hand in acceptance and I tossed them to him. He grinned his thanks and headed out the door, towel still in hair, to change in the bathroom.

Still exhausted, I toppled over onto my bed and rolled over, dragging my quilt around me like a cocoon. I felt guilty for locking my window– I didn't even remember doing such a thing. I chuckled, recollecting one time when I'd invited Edward over and I'd accidently fallen asleep so he spent half the night out in the pouring rain before he gave in and barged through the front door, explaining to Charlie that he just needed to go open my window real quick. The whole event had been gut busting, but it had made Charlie suspicious for some time. Edward had had to be very secretive about when he planned to sleep over– our song went back into code mode.

"What's so funny?" Edward's voice startled me and I tilted my head back to see him closing the door behind himself. He'd ditched the towel in the bathroom and his hair was now remotely dry. I shrugged, watching him tiredly as he lowered himself to my bed, lifting my covers to snuggle up next to me. I leaned back into his chest, closing my eyes again.

"Remember that time, about two years ago, when I locked the windows and it was an absolute down pour?" I reminisced. I felt his chin hit the top of my head as he nodded. "Well I was just thinking about how you broke through the front door and informed Charlie of what, exactly, your intentions were." I paused to listen to his airy laugh. "Imagine if you had done that again." This time I laughed with him.

We fell silent after that. Edward's steady breathing warming my ear as I stared wide eyed across the pitch black room. The memory surfing had brought back other recollections. Ones of Renee and Phil, cuddling like lovebirds on the couch whenever we had watched a family movie. The image of when I'd walked in in the morning and Renee had been curled into his chest. None of those gestures seemed friendly, but love and lust filled. After having experienced what else these simple things could mean, being with Edward suddenly seemed slightly awkward.

Here I was, sleeping in the same bed as a guy, snuggled into his chest. But we were _only_ best friends. It . . . didn't seem adequate. I knew I didn't expect more of Edward, more than our impenetrable friendship, but what did all of the not just friend gestures we shared mean? I mean, friends could compliment sweetly, and embrace each other, and even kiss each other, right? Well, if they couldn't, then how were me and Edward _just_ friends? And good ones, at that?

I had no reason to be fretting over things like this, I was just curious. Did Edward only do everything so casually because he was _experienced_ so basically this was nothing out of the ordinary for him? When I'd spent time with some of my mother's friend's kids, the boys had never touched any of their friends that were girls the same way as Edward and I. It had made something not fall right in my stomach. It made it twist with uncertainty. Then I had seen them with their girlfriends.

The resemblance was nearly tangible.

I shook away my thoughts and squeezed my eyes shut. I wouldn't allow myself to think such ludicrous things. My chest tingled from the onslaught of the true assumptions my thoughts had been building up to. It was unrecognizable and confusing. It was nothing. Nothing more than the thrill of being home and in my best _friend_'s arms. I sighed and leaned my head back into his chest.

Maybe a summer away hadn't been the smartest idea.

* * *

_A/N- eek:] so remember how this works. normal upate-_ _**3 days**. Double the review count-**2 days**. Triple the review count- **1 day!** Chapter's written, just waiting for u;]_

_**I have another name** on fanfic. It's **JE-stars**. I am writing a fanfic with my bff Ellzie, and it's going to be under that name. It's like a messed up version of the show 'survivor' but with all the twilight characters and some of our own creations:] It's very reader friendly- every week **u** get to vote for who leaves !! It's called Camp Twilight and the first two chapters are up. Check it! It'll be up soon!_

_read . . . set . . . REVIEW!;]_

_**~Rossie**_


	4. 3

**Alice and Bella had a little inside joke concerning the residents of the small town Forks. Everyone in the town always **_**seemed**_** so alike, but truly, they were all misfits. Alice, the self-diagnosed ADD pixie, Edward, the obsessed piano girl-freak. Emmett, the strongest, most buff **_**softy**_** in the world. Bella, the tomato faced klutz. They had gone through half the town just naming what was so insanely weird or different about them. It seemed to them that all of the messed up traits of people seemed to be what made everyone seem so normal– no one dared to draw attention to what made them themselves. Bella and Alice frowned upon it, not understanding why they would hide such beautiful differences. In a small town like Forks, fitting in shouldn't matter. Still, living in a band of misfits, Alice– along with Bella had she found out at the same time as Alice– was nowhere near shocked to find out that a foster home of teenage children was moving into Forks. Foster children, wonderful as they were, were as different as everyone in this town. Alice put down the notice she'd found in Carlisle's office and went straight for the phone. **

_April 12__th__, Year 8– Bella leaves with Edward's family to go on vacation in California. _

_April 14__th__, Year 8– Bella goes to first real beach in her life._

_April 15__th__, Year 8– Edward and Emmett try to teach Bella how to surf . . . perfect blackmail recorded by Alice._

_April 16__th__, Year 8– Bella almost rips notebook trying to get video of surfing from Alice. Edward gets in trouble for hurting Alice even if it wasn't his fault. Declares Bella owes him._

_April 17__th__, Year 8– Bella goes on the worst, most backbreaking shopping trip with Alice that she has ever experienced. Edward stays at the condo watching tv as punishment. Bella states that it was truly her that was punished. _

_April 18__th__, Year 8– Edward takes Bella to carnival on the pier. Wins her a giant cat. Bella still believes that it's really supposed to be a mountain lion. _

_April 19__th__, Year 8– Bella gets terrible sunburn spending the whole last day down at the beach trying to surf and body boarding. Edward blames himself for forgetting to remind her to wear sun screen. _

_April 20__th__, Year 8– Bella complains about it being too dark and dreary back in Forks. _

_April 21__st__, Year 8– Edward paints Bella her own personal sun. Bella declares it the best thing she's ever gotten._

_April 22__nd__, Year 8– It's actually sunny out, so after school Edward and Bella go down to La Push beach. Edward points out how unlike it is compared to the beach in California. Bella drags him to the tidal pools and states that it's the best thing about the place. Edward makes Bella promise not to go back for awhile._

_April 23__rd__, Year 8– Bella gets sick from the cold water she never dried off in time yesterday. She agrees willingly not to go back to the beach for awhile._

* * *

I groaned and rolled away from the window, away from the unwelcome light filtering through the window that was luring me towards consciousness. My eyes were still heavy with sleep and my mind hazy. I didn't wish to become alert and for all of my avoided thoughts to come rushing back to haunt my mind like they had last night. Edward's breathing was sound and steady. He was still sleeping, his head nuzzled into the top of mine, making movement impossible. Then my slow brain registered something. My window in Forks, Washington doesn't wake me up in the morning due to sunlight . . .

"Edward, Edward," I shook his shoulder, trying to loosen his death hold on me. He groaned and held me closer to him. I laughed and smacked his arms, pushing his face away from my hair. "Edward, let me go. I think it's sunny out!" He shook his head.

"Edward's asleep and Bella doesn't care about sunlight." He murmured, still half asleep. I giggled and shook my head, filling his face with my haystack hair. I gripped his arms and wiggled down. Soon enough, my upper torso was free of Edward. I humored him and threw a pillow into his arms as a replacement. He grunted and turned away from me, taking the pillow with him. I put a hand to my mouth to control my ongoing laughter.

Looking away from Edward, I stepped towards the window and gazed out. Sure enough, there was sun coloring the exotic green surrounding the house. The rain from the thunderstorm was still fresh on the trees and grass, the single droplets shooting off sparkles all around. It was beautiful, much prettier than the constant sunlight that Arizona had to offer. There was nothing special about that sun– it was more like rain for them.

"Edward, it's sunny!" I gasped, jumping onto the bed beside him. He moaned and waved me away. I shook my head in disapproval. "Come on, Eddie." I shook his shoulder again, stripping him of blankets as I went. "It's nice out, let's do something."

Sighing in defeat, Edward rolled over to face me. He squinted at my face and dropped his head back to the pillow. "Like what." He questioned, his voice thick with sleep. I dropped down onto the bed so that my face was level with his.

"I don't care." I shrugged, a smile gradually growing on my face. "Why don't we hang out with Alice and Emmett? You're not the only one who's been two months without me."

He grimaced. "But if we hang out with Alice then she'll end up running off with you." He complained. "She went shopping for you over the summer. She'll want to show you all the clothes."

I frowned at him. "Edward, I just got home." I reminded him, pushing myself erect again. "Alice will have to wait to show me my new clothes that she'll be taking back to the store. Can we please just hang out with them today?" I put on my best begging face that got him almost every time. Apparently, my time away had weakened his defenses.

"Fine." He grumbled, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "But can we get something to eat first? I'm starving." I rolled my eyes.

"Go over to your house and change and I'll be making breakfast." I ordered, lowering my feet to the ground. "Let yourself in through the front door." He nodded greedily and abandoned my pillow. He grinned as he observed that my announcement about the sun being revealed wasn't a lie. He unlocked my window and slid it up before worming out onto my roof.

"Leave it open." I told him as he turned to close it. He shrugged and waved before starting to descend to the ground. I ran over to the window and stuck my head out– I'd forgotten to remind him . . . "Make sure you invite Alice and Emmett, too!"

I heard him chuckle from where he stood, made invisible by the roof. "Whatever you say." He called back.

I smiled and turned away to get dressed myself before I started making breakfast. I pulled on a pair of comfy jean caprees and my favorite red T-shirt. I made a quick detour at the bathroom to run a brush through my hair, pull it up, and wash away my morning breath. I was downstairs flipping pancakes by the time Edward came knocking on my door. He only knocked to alert me that he was here– I didn't have to answer or let him in, he let himself in.

"Mm, pancakes!" I heard Emmett squeal as he rushed down the hall. I laughed and stacked five onto one of the plates I'd pulled out of the cupboards. He appeared seconds later, hands outstretched greedily.

"Down boy," I giggled, placing the plate into his hands and motioning towards the maple syrup on the table. He licked his lips and smiled.

"I sure have missed your cooking, Bells." He declared as he seated himself at the table and began stuffing his face. It only took me a second to realize he was still in his pajamas. I cracked up again.

"Thanks Emmett." I snorted, turning back to the other pancakes still on the stove. I heard Edward laughing as he rounded the corner and leaned against the wall. My forehead creased when I didn't hear the sound of Alice's arrival. I turned to frown at Edward.

"Where's Alice?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at his too innocent expression. He rose his hands defensively.

"I asked her to join us, but she was on the phone and just shooed me away," He rambled off quickly. I raised an eyebrow expectantly. He shrugged in honesty. "She wouldn't come over. I even told her it was you cooking." Emmett gasped.

"Yeah, and he's not even lying!" Emmett claimed, his face so hilariously awed I broke into another round of Emmett provoked laughter. I steadied myself on the counter and averted my attention back to the pancakes.

"That sounds quite tragic." I murmured, not completely sure if I should buy the story. Emmett's face popped into my head and I laughed breathlessly to myself. If he'd managed to look like that then they couldn't be lying. I piled a few pancakes onto a second plate and spun to offer them to Edward. He still stood leaning against the archway between the hall and kitchen, staring at me vacantly. "You said you were hungry?"

His head snapped up like he'd been scolded as his bemused expression turned flustered. I arched my brow in confusion. He smiled sheepishly. "Yes, starving." He mumbled, stepping away from the wall to accept the plate of food. "Thanks." He trailed off the table, still dazed from whatever thoughts haunted him. I filled my own plate and followed after, quickly occupying the last seat at the table.

"So what are your plans for today, Em?" I wondered conversationally as I dug in. He shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"It's nice out so I was planning on going down to La Push," He told me, only giving me half of his attention. "Me and the guys are gonna hang out at the beach, maybe go cliff diving." I choked on the pancake I was chewing.

"Cliff diving?" I rasped, widening my eyes at him incredulously. What kind of trouble had Emmett been getting into while I was gone?! He grinned at me.

"Yes, Bella, cliff diving." Emmett clarified. My lips departed in disbelief and I shook my head at him. He chortled and loaded his mouth with pancakes again. "You should come and watch some time." He suggested at the same time he swallowed. I shuddered.

"You're serious?" I asked in dismay. He smiled slyly and nodded, mouth too full to respond in words. I shot a look of bewilderment at Edward and he shrugged. "Is he serious?"

Edward laughed. "Yes," he guaranteed me. My jaw dropped. "It's actually quite entertaining to watch. Never had the opportunity to try it myself." He watched my expression as I ingested their words, amused. I quickly composed myself and stabbed another bite of pancakes.

"Well, why don't we go down with you today, Emmett." I ventured, blanketing the pancake in syrup before popping it into my mouth. Emmett exchanged a confused look with Edward.

"You two aren't going on a special little date or anything?" Emmett teased to disguise his surprise in my offer.

"Nope." I replied before Edward could back his way out of it. "Come on, it'd be cool. You could get your chance, Edward." I looked up to survey their reactions. Emmett's face lit up.

"That sounds sweet!" He cried, throwing the remains of his breakfast down his throat. "I gotta show you, I jump from the highest cliff and I get serious air time. Talk about adrenaline rush! Woo!" I laughed at his enthusiasm, gathering his plate with mine before walking over to the sink to clean them. Edward remained silent. I heard Emmett clamber from the table to the island, still babbling about cliff diving and other things concerning the La Push beach. I tuned him out, waiting for some reaction from Edward.

"Sounds fun, huh Edward?" I finally asked when I finished washing the two dishes I had. I glanced over my shoulder to see him staring blankly at the wall opposite where he sat at the table, plate empty in front of him. Perplexed, I wandered over and removed the plate from in front of him. He didn't respond to the movement. I waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay, Edward?"

He tilted his head up at me, his eyes still glazed over. The moment I narrowed my eyes in distress, he snapped out of it. "Yeah, sorry." He spoke distantly. "Here, let me get that." He snagged the plate from my hand and headed over to the sink and went through the motions of washing it halfheartedly. My brow furrowed in concern.

"Ha ha, did you hear what I just said, Bells?" Emmett's voice cut through my tension. I smiled nonchalantly at him and shook my head. He grinned eagerly and launched back into his story. I slouched down at the island and buried my face in my hands. What was with Edward today?

.

"I'll go get my jeep, we'll take that down to La Push." Emmett decided, finally slipping on the shoes he'd been standing next to for about ten minutes now. I was still gripping Edward's arm for support as I laughed breathlessly at Emmett's gut busting stories about occurrences at the La Push beaches. Edward had, more or less, come around to his normal self. He was leaning against the wall, catching his breath as he nodded his brother out the door. I waved him towards the door as I leaned into Edward's chest, focusing on steadying my breath to his rhythmic breathing.

"Dang," I gasped once Emmett was out the door. "I almost forgot how funny Emmett can be!" Edward arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"I didn't know that was possible," He snorted, casually resting his arms around my waist. "But then again, I have to live with him."

I coughed back another breathless laugh. "That has to be very interesting."

He snorted again. "Always . . ."

Silence arose between us as I stabilized my breathing and had time to rearrange my mind and form a trail of thought. My mind drifted back to Edward's absent expression. I turned to face him, sliding my hands to rest on his. I opened my mouth to inquire what was going on when a loud horn honked outside. I cringed and let my question drop.

"Come on, let's go." I said instead. Removing Edward's hands, I stepped into my shoes and trotted out the door. Emmett's large jeep was idling in the middle of the empty road. The driver's window was rolled all the way down and Emmett's toned arm was dangling out of it.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Emmett yelled, sticking his head out too. "This is Forks, if you don't remember. You never know how long the sun is gonna stay!"

I laughed and nodded in agreement. I was glad that I could put off missing the sun for at least one more day. I gripped Edward's hand and pulled him hastily after me. I hadn't been down to the La Push beaches since . . . was it really that long? Maybe a year or more. I could have sworn I'd gone there sometime within that time span, yet nothing came to mind. I shrugged it off and allowed Edward to lift me into the car.

It was a quick ten minute drive to La Push. Had I been driving in my ancient truck, instead of Emmett speeding in his fancy jeep, it would have taken somewhere around fifteen. I clung to the twenty seat belts the seats offered, scared out of my wits by the Cullens signature crazy driving. Emmett and Edward never hesitated to grasp an opportunity to tease me.

"Land! Oh sweet land!" Emmett cried the moment he parked the car in the small road leading up to the first beach. He threw himself down on the ground as I placed my wobbly feet on the ground. "Come, Bella. Join me. You looked pretty terrified in the car yourself. It's safe here, not moving!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled over onto his back, howling with laughter.

"She'll still find something to trip over." Edward mocked, kicking a pebble out of my way and then motioning me onward. I narrowed my eyes at him and shoved him in the shoulder. A lopsided grin lit up his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around.

"Ah! Edward put me _down_!" I shrieked, beating on his arms. He laughed and dropped me to my feet. I swayed unsteadily and stumbled to my right. He stretched his arm out to pull me upright. I playfully smacked his arm away the minute I was back securely on my feet.

"You are not trustworthy." I joked, backing away from him. His smile grew and he held up his hands in defeat.

"Won't do it again, promise," He vowed. His eyes flickered towards Emmett. "But that doesn't mean anyone else cant!"

My eyes widened as I was caught off guard, expecting Edward to say no more and for us to head towards the beach. Emmett sprung of the ground and sprinted straight at me. I screamed and rose my hands in front of my face on reflex, not realizing until seconds later that this wasn't going to help me. He snagged me by the knees and tossed me roughly over his shoulder. I balled my hands into fists and began pounding against his back, unable to scream for the wind had been knocked out of me. Emmett's whole body shook with his roaring laughter as he swung me this way and that.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get me down, _now_!" I demanded breathlessly. I lifted my head from Emmett's back and was instantly rendered dizzy by the circular motion. "Ugh." I groaned, dropping my head back down. I settled with kicking and hitting until Edward would find the decency to stop laughing and help.

"What now, bro?" Emmett boomed as he stopped spinning. I could still hear Edward's hysterics.

"Let's throw her in the water," Edward suggested mischievously. "You'd like that, right Bells?"

I gasped. "Don't you dare!"

"Do it, Emmett!" Edward encouraged him, coming up to tussle my hair. I swatted angrily at him as a chunk of my hair fell from the ponytail and into my face. I huffed and the hair flew up and fell back over my right eye. I scowled at Edward as he broke into a fit of laughter again.

"Edward, I'm _not_ kidding," I growled, punching Emmett in the back again. "Let me down, _now_. This might be fun to watch, but it's not the most comfortable positioning of my life." Emmett's shoulder shook as he chuckle at my statement. I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes at Edward.

"Fine," Edward chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "Let her down, Em." He obliged and withdrew his hands from my legs. Set off balance by the sudden lack of pressure, I was sent toppling over Emmett's back, head first. I covered my head and braced for impact.

My stomach flipped uneasily as Edward caught me and turned me upright before placing me on my feet. I staggered into his chest and took a deep breath. "You," I heaved, trying to catch my breath. "Are the biggest jerk I've ever met." He chortled at my words and I pushed away from him.

Glowering at them both, I began backing towards the beach. "Let's go watch maniacs jump off some freaking cliffs." I huffed before turning my back on them. I could hear their rushed footsteps approaching me from behind.

"You aren't mad, right?" Emmett asked cautiously, falling into step beside me.

I rolled my eyes, but shook my head no. It was impossible to be mad at my best friends. Besides, no matter how twisted there sense of fun _was_, it was still fairly entertaining even when I was the entertainment. I paused and turned my head to eye Edward deviously. "Well I might be mad at that one." I nodded towards him and turned back to face Emmett. "Will you deliver that message for me?"

Emmett giggled and nodded. "Edward, she hates you!" He quipped over his shoulder.

"Awh, Bella," Edward whined jokingly, speeding his pace to walk beside me. "I was just messing with you. Here, let me make it up to you." He held out his hand and I surveyed him suspiciously.

"What-

He snatched my hand and pulled me off before I could form a full sentence. He guided me through the opening in the brush that lead to the beach and past the fire pit where multiple people, both from Forks and the reservation, were gathered, and towards the forest at the end of the beach.

"Edward," I laughed as I stumbled trying to keep up with him. "Where are you dragging me off to?"

He smiled at me. "The tidal pools!" He announced happily.

I giggled but stopped short, pulling on his hand to make sure he stopped before I yanked off my feet. He backed up a few steps as he realized I was no longer moving with him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He wondered. "You love the tidal pools! You bugged me all about going to see them last time we were here . . . even though that was a while ago." I shook my head at his doubt that he'd gotten something wrong with his assumption.

"I'd love to see the tidal pools," I assured him, firmly standing my ground before he could take that as a green light and take off again. "But not yet. I want to spend some time with others. I haven't been to the beach for a year or so. Let's go hang out with Emmett and his friends for a little. I missed Emmett, too." His face fell and he opened to his mouth to protest.

"Bella? Isabella Swan?" A husky voice cut him off. I slid my hand out of Edward's grasp and turned towards to depict who had been calling my name. A tall, shirtless boy with russet skin and long black hair stood at the edge of the fire pit, smiling at me. I squinted at him and took a step forward.

"Jacob Black?" I questioned incredulously. The last time I'd seen Jacob Black had been years ago when my father had last forced me to go fishing with him in fear that I was overstaying my welcome at the Cullens' house. He'd long since realized that was nothing to worry about. He was only a couple months younger than me, but he looked like he could have been a year older. I was surprised I'd even recognized him. He looked much more mature than the last time I'd seen him.

"Yeah!" He beamed. "I'm surprised to even recognize me, I haven't seen you in ages! How's Charlie?" He casually took a few steps towards me. I grinned and strode up to him.

"He's fine," I remarked. I tilted my head back in order to see his face. "Wow Jacob, how tall are you?"

"Six four." He told me proudly, puffing out his bare chest conspicuously. He smirked down at me. "I see you're still a small one."

I rolled my eyes. "Five four is a perfectly normal height." I sniffed.

He chuckled. "So what have you been up to lately, Bella? How'd you manage to get sunburned in Forks?"

I self-consciously pressed my hand to my cheek and covered my peeling nose. "I spent the summer in Phoenix with my mom." I enlightened him, a light blushing tinting my cheeks at his observation. "After spending ten years here I forgot that sun screen even existed."

Jacob snorted. "That's a smart move," He heckled, sliding a rubber band off of his wrist to pull back his silky hair. I opened my mouth to form a smart rebuttal but Edward's voice stopped me as his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"She's already compromised with Renee to go during the winter next time," He informed Jacob without acknowledging me. His jaw was clenched like he was angry. "To lower the risk of her getting skin cancer from absentmindedness." Jacob chortled uneasily, eying Edward's arm draped around my neck. I casually shrugged it off.

"I don't think that Renee will let me walk out of the house without sun screen after listening to me complain," I added lightly, trying to ease the sudden tension. Edward nodded indifferently, glaring at Jacob. The abrupt hatred he had accumulated startled me.

"Edward, we're jumping!" Emmett called from the far side of the fire pit, waving a massive hand above his head. "You gonna join us?!"

Edward glanced at me, wistful. "I don't think so!" He called back with a wave meant to send him off. I exhaled sharply.

"Why not?" I demanded, blushing a little as Jacob watched my outburst intently.

He shrugged. "I'm fine here," He offered. "Besides, I don't want to leave you all alone."

"I won't be alone," I reminded him, motioning towards Jacob. "I want to see you jump. Please?" I stepped closer to his side. "Just once, for best friend who you missed greatly."

He sighed. "Fine," He resigned unhappily. I beamed at him and pushed him towards Emmett. His face fell and he rose his hand. "Wait up, Em, I'm coming!"

"Reluctant to leave you, isn't he?" Jacob commented, lowering himself to sit on one of the makeshift seats surrounding the fire pit. He patted the one next to him.

"We're like two parts of one whole," I confessed, blushing a little at Edward's behavior. "He doesn't usually act like this. He's been acting weird ever since I returned yesterday."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "You just got home yesterday?" He whistled. "You even brought home the sun for us."

I smiled. Jacob was easy to get along with. I liked him already. "I had to bring something back for everyone," I shrugged.

Jacob looked past me to the ocean. "Did you ever consider that Edward might be acting different because he thinks he might like you?" He questioned without looking at me.

I was temporarily stunned by the accusation. After a few seconds of hazy thoughts, I laughed it off and composed myself again. "No, that's impossible," I assured him. "Edward and I are best friends, that's it." It felt funny that it seemed like I was convincing myself more than him.

Jacob's lips twitched up. "I'm surprised . . ." He mumbled to himself. I raised an eyebrow quizzically. He shook his head.

"So has anything interesting happened to you over the years?" Jacob asked conversationally, leaning back onto his left hand.

"Hey Jacob, I need your help for a minute and then Billy wants you home." A teenage boy requested from the center of the fire pit, near the stack of driftwood meant for the actual fire. Jacob grimaced. I smiled encouragingly.

"Hey, wait," I stopped him, holding up my hand before he could raise himself. "Do you have a pen?" He looked around him and nodded. Standing up, he retrieved a pen from over near a small, battery powered radio and handed it to me.

"Give me your hand," I instructed. Not catching onto my intentions, Jacob hesitantly placed his hand palm up into mine. I flipped it over and scribbled my house number on the back. "Call me and we can catch up some time." I blushed red, realizing what he might take out of this. I meant as friends, so we could talk like _friends_ because that's what we'd been when we were younger– though we'd both been too shy at the time to form any real friendships, along with her two older sisters.

He examined his hand and smiled. "I'd like that," He murmured before walking towards the fire stack, bemused.

I smirked to myself. It was fairly entertaining that someone could consider Edward ever liking me as more than a friend after all the girls he'd seen. There was a time, when I was maybe eleven or twelve, that I had a small crush on Edward myself. But it had been a quick phase that had ended nearly as soon as it arrived. I tilted my head back to watch the bluest sky that Forks will ever see. I was right. It was impossible.

And as I sat there, dazed by my reverie, I missed Edward as he threw himself over the ledge of the cliff.

* * *

_A/N- eeek Rossie when the heck are they going to get together for crying out loud! Patience young one, you can tough it out for another chapter. . . or two . . .or three.. . or . . . well maybe they aren't getting together at all and I toetaly lied to u! Haha, gotcha ;]_

_Don't get impatient with me, I'm taking this story at a somewhat slowish pace, just cuz I'm trying to prove that Edward/Bella stories can still be good if they don't randomly fall in love at the first chapter and have a buncha fluff crap for the rest. Honestly, yes love is something that finds you, but Bella's a shy person, so she'll be slowing the process thank you:]_

_Last chance for my poll. It'll be closing Friday around midnight. So far Newton's in the lead with Rosalie in seond(Thank you!!!!) _

_ahaa:] once again, I suggest you check me out on my other name, **JE-stars**!!!_

_Better go review if you want more!! :]_

**_~Rossie_**


	5. 4

**At age thirteen, Edward made the amazing discovery of **_**girls**_**. He began talking to them more than the guys, finding that sometimes, he preferred to talk about things other than sports and food. Bella was beginning to rub off on him. Without really realizing it, Edward found himself flirting naturally with all girls around him. It was only a year before Edward became better known as a charmer. Bella thought nothing of it, she was never bothered with Edward's attraction for girls other than herself. By this time, she had been well over her crush on Edward. Edward, though, was never given the opportunity to adjust to Bella liking another guy more than himself. So when Jacob walked into the picture, he was caught by surprise. An unfamiliar emotion washed through him as he watched them talk like old friends. He was **_**jealous**_**.**

_March 14__th__, Year 3– Edward, with the help of Bella, completes friendship song._

_March 15__th__, Year 3– Is decided that song will represent code for go to Fort thanks to Charlie. Bella still isn't talking to him. _

_March 16__th__, Year 3– As an attempt to regain Bella's love, Charlie offers to bring Bella to Seattle for a day trip tomorrow to go wherever she pleases. She gets the choice to bring Edward or Alice. _

_March 17__th__, Year 3– Bella goes to Seattle . . . with ALICE! Edward refuses to acknowledge her for the rest of the day. _

_March 18__th__, Year 3– Bella and Edward get into first serious fight. First about how Bella chose Alice over Edward, then about how Edward thinks the notebook is stupid, then how Bella blames Edward for thinking their friendship is stupid. Bella runs away crying and takes refuge in the fort. She was the one to write this entry today. She apologizes for the tear stains. _

_March 19__th__, Year 3– Bella ignores Edward all day. He plays her their song all through the night until his fingers ache. She never opens her window to listen. _

_March 20__th__, Year 3– Bella leaves her window open all day as she does her homework, but Edward never plays his piano. She closes her window around six and goes to bed early, crying. Edward feels bad for not playing until six thirty._

_March 21__st__, Year 3– Bella spends day in Fort making newest updates and hiding. Edward goes down after hearing about how Charlie couldn't find her. Bella lets him read the notebook and he makes adjustments. They apologize and make up. Edward crawls in through Bella's window and spends the night with her for the first time since Charlie said no._

_March 22__nd__, Year 3– Bella and Edward survive first major fight._

_March 23__rd__, Year 3– Alice rubs Seattle in Edward's face when he comes home, upset that she doesn't get as much Bella time now that they're perfect friends again. Edward gets in trouble, again, for punching Alice. _

* * *

"You gave him your number?!" Edward yelled, leaning back in the seat. I guiltily nodded, purposely trying to keep my eyes from wandering to the blood skewing from the cut above his right eye. "That's what you missed my jump for? To give him your number?!"

I frowned. "No," I mumbled, still studying my hands. "I was just kind of enjoying the blue skies. He'd already left when you jumped." He huffed, obviously not anymore pleased by that response.

"Jumped?" Emmett scoffed from the driver's seat. "More like fell."

"I didn't _fall_." Edward spat, pushing his balled up shirt tighter to the wound. "I was _pushed_, thank you Emmett." I rolled my head along the back of the seat and watched the trees fly by as we rushed to the hospital. I felt beyond guilty for missing Edward's 'jump' off the cliff, especially after I'd been the one to convince him of it. I hadn't heard the full story, but I was afraid of the reaction I might receive if I were to voice the request.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Emmett claimed. "Jared and Paul were acting up and bumped into me and I didn't regain my balance in time to keep myself from running into _you_. It's your fault that you were standing so close to the edge and weren't able to catch yourself before you stumbled over. Besides, shouldn't you have known not to go head first?" I bit my lip to suppress my laughter at his pathetic excuse.

"Like I purposely meant to leap head first into the shallow part," Edward rebutted angrily. I glanced at him through the hair I had swung over my shoulder to provide coverage from his outrage. He had his arms folded tightly across his chest, scowling furiously at Emmett.

"Well how else could you have managed to land so close to the rocks?" Emmett laughed. His amusement in the situation was not improving the circumstances. The blood, much to my dismay, was beginning to make my head swim.

"Honestly Emmett, you need to figure out when it's time that you've taken a joke too far and it's time to get serious," Edward growled. His shirt was beginning to droop off his head so he put his hands back up to hold it in place.

"I'm feeling pretty serious right now, Ed." Emmett said stiffly. Motioning to the steering wheel, he added. "I am taking you to the hospital, aren't I?" I peeked nervously over at Edward, who was rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Impossible," He murmured under his breath, shaking his head slightly. As his head turned he saw me looking at him and he did a double take, as if just remembering I, too, was in the car. "Dude, you can't be serious. You're bringing Bella?! I'm surprised she hasn't passed out by now! You retard!" I scowled and crossed my arms.

"I'm pretty sure I can tough it out, Edward." I huffed. _If I stay in the lobby with my eyes closed_ I added silently in my head. But he didn't have to know that. He needed stitches. His blood flow was making me apprehensive.

"You don't have to be tough," He told me, irritated. I pursed my lips as he leaned forward and ordered Emmett to talk me home. Emmett cursed and slammed on his breaks.

"Damn it, Edward," He yelled as he threw his head over the backrest to back up. "You need to get to the hospital and you're worried about what will happen to Bella if we take her to the lobby of a freaking hospital?" I leaned forward and tried looking Edward in the eye without seeing the blood.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You're bleeding your brains out and you are most definitely not taking me home to risk damaging yourself." I looked back at Emmett. "Forget me, get him to the hospital." Emmett nodded in agreement and spun back around to drive forward again.

"Emmett!" Edward hollered in protest once the jeep was speeding towards the hospital again. Emmett waved him off and clutched the wheel sternly with two hands.

"Stop distracting me, Edward," Emmett scolded, his voice no longer teasing. "I'll crash or swerve or something."

"Or something." Edward scoffed, leaning his head and bloodied T-shirt against the window. I breathed out in relief, the worst of the argument was over. My eyes drifted over to Edward's tense form. I'd seen him many times without his shirt on, in fact I'd even slept in the same bed as him while he was shirtless, but today he seemed to catch me off guard. I wasn't sure if maybe he'd worked out over the summer, or if I'd never really cared to look, but Edward's chest seemed to be chiseled by a God– a perfect, stone hard eight pack. It was perhaps the first time looking at him that I had to fight the urge to drool.

I turned my head back out the window. Friends shouldn't think of each other in such a way.

The ride to the hospital was silent and seemed to take much longer than it really did. The actual time spent in the hospital was endless. Emmett rushed Edward into the emergency room with me hot on their heels trying to keep up and hopefully not be abandoned. Emmett ended up shooing me to the lobby where I spent the next forty five minutes watching injured patients being sped in. One of the injuries were so gruesome I was beginning to wonder if we were still in Forks. I nearly passed out.

"Bells? You okay?" Edward's voice sounded distant behind my closed eyes. I was in a barely consciousness state with my head resting back against the stiff plastic seat. "Damn it Emmett! I told you to take her home!"

My eyes snapped open when he resorted to yelling at Emmett. The two were making their way through the lobby. Edward was cleaned of all traces of blood, though still shirtless. The bloodied shirt was balled up in his hand. I grimaced at the put out look on his face, knowing well that it wasn't just Emmett he was annoyed with, but me too.

"Edward, I'm just fine." I held up my arms and spun them. "No cuts or bruises. I think I'll be going home alive this time." I pursed my lips when he didn't react to my light teasing. His eyes narrowed, though he wasn't as tense.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He turned and headed out the door before Emmett and I had a chance to agree or disagree. I met Emmett's gaze and he shrugged helplessly before taking off after Edward. Rolling my eyes, I followed in suit. Edward was overdramatizing whatever was making him so mad.

"Where are we going?" I wondered blatantly as I caught up with Emmett. Edward was several paces in front of us, possibly out of ear shot. Emmett shrugged again, his jaw clenched. Obviously, he found Edward behavior also obnoxious.

Edward slid into the backseat of Emmett's jeep, sitting where he had previously beside me. I cautiously opened the door across from him and eyed the distance I'd have to jump for. Emmett snorted when he saw me pressing my hands against the seat in preparation. Before he could help me up, two massive hands wrapped around mine and pulled me roughly into the seat. I grimaced as my ankle collided with the side of the jeep, but kept my focus away from Edward's death stare.

"Where to _boss_?" Emmett sneered sarcastically as he bounded into the drivers side. He peered back at Edward's barely amused expression expectantly. Edward pursed his lips and thought over the question for a moment.

"I don't care," He decided, leaning back into the seat. "I'm hungry."

"How about we go to the diner?" I suggested on a whim. I didn't feel like cooking and, though we barely ever went there, I had a longing to visit all self monuments in Forks due to my long absence. I had been away from Forks since I came to live here for more than a week before. Even though I was back, I still felt homesick.

"Sure," Emmett started the jeep and backed out of the hospital in a leisurely pace. I turned towards the window and started studying the trees and few cars that passed. I was already dwelling on how terribly wrong my first day back has been going. Emmett sensed the tension in the atmosphere and began fiddling with the radio to find some suitable music.

"Gross, Em!" Edward snapped suddenly when Emmett settled on some metal station. I bit my lip and tried to block out the fight that was sure to ensue.

"What, Eddie?" Emmett retorted, irritated. "Is this music not _sensitive_ enough for you? Would you like me to find the best fag station for you? Here, let me know when I've got something you like. . ." He reached over and began spinning the dial back and forth too fast the be able to depict the different songs of the stations he whizzed past. All the sounds formed a jumbled fuzz that quickly sent my head into a throbbing frenzy.

"You're such a freaking idiot!" Edward burst, leaning forward to beat Emmett's arm away. Startled, Emmett recoiled from the sudden contact. Taking advantage of the moment, Edward spun the dial to his favorite station and leaned back with a triumphant smile. Emmett scowled, having to return his hand to the steering wheel to control jeep for a moment.

"Edward," Emmett hissed through clenched teeth once he had the opportunity to reach out and change the station again. "This is _my_ car and therefore _my_ radio. And since it's _my_ radio, it's _my _decision what music plays on _my_ radio. Are we clear, Edward?" He added extreme emphasis every time he used the word 'my'. I was too aggravated to find his nagging amusing.

Edward's jaw set with an audible click. I dropped my thundering head to my hands and begged for a miracle to occur, sending away the two three year-old boys in the car with me and replacing them with my adult best friends. Apparently, I hadn't done anything worthy of such a reward lately.

"Music? That's what you call this?" Edward snorted, raising his eyebrows incredulously. Emmett gritted his teeth.

"Yes, Edward," Emmett snarled. "My definition of music has drums, a loud, obnoxious guitar solo, and lots and lots of screaming. Do enjoy." He reached for the volume and cranked it up as high as it could go. Edward's cursing, along with the rest of the fight was drained out by some screamo song I'd never cared much to hear before. I clasped my hands over my ears and exhaled sharply. I'd let this go too far.

"Enough!" I screeched. I ducked beneath the battling brothers and turned off the radio entirely. "Emmett, stop the freaking car. I'd prefer to walk home, by myself. Forget the damn diner." Emmett and Edward fell silent, though the car's speed stayed at the same hasty pace. I narrowed my eyes.

"Emmett." I growled solemnly. He didn't respond to my voice. I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Emmett, I don't want to have to deal with you and Edward fighting every five seconds, so just stop the damn car and let me go home! I'd rather be able to arrive _alone_ and not be pursued into my house." Again, not even Edward so much as moved a finger. I huffed angrily and threw myself back into my seat.

The car remained silent for awhile longer, no one daring to even reach a finger in the direction of the radio. It didn't take me long to realize Emmett wasn't taking me home. Despite my efforts, we were still going to eat at the diner. I fretted that it wouldn't be able to withstand an Emmett, Edward duel.

The jeep pulled into the short parking lot without breaking pace and jerked into a spot directly in front of the door. Not bothering to start a conversation or take time to reminisce some past memory this place held, I pushed aside the door and dropped to the remotely dry pavement. Amidst the rush to the hospital and the ongoing fights, I had nearly forgotten of the beautiful sun that hung high in the sky today. I was rather disappointed that we'd be missing the time we could have spent down in La Push, hanging at the beach or going to the tidal pools. I hadn't even realized how much my body had been set on seeing the natural beauties it had to offer.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Emmett mumbled over the buzz of the voices that greeted us upon entry. 'Sorry' didn't quite cut it yet, but if he wasn't going to offer me anymore, I wasn't going to be the downer much longer. "I mean, others could also apologize because I wasn't the one that really started the fight by insulted others tastes in music just because it's _different_ than theirs . . ." I gave him a warning look. He bit his tongue and shook his. "But I'm still sorry I carried on a fight about something so _stupid_." I pursed my lips and looked away as Emmett gave Edward a meaningful look. Edward rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Table for three?" A petite waitress asked. I nodded grimly and she beckoned us after her. It was only a few steps until we were guided to the small, red booth with three sets of silverware already in place. "Here you go. You're server will be with you soon." She nodded to the three of us and walked away hurriedly to tend to another couple who had just walked through the door.

Edward slid into the booth first, followed by Emmett. I gripped Emmett's shirt and tugged him back. "Oh no you don't," I scolded, pushing myself past him. "I'm sitting here to stop the fights. I'll be Switzerland for today, thank you." Emmett frowned to himself, but made no move of protest when I patted the cushion beside me. He lowered himself flimsily to the seat and sprawled himself out.

"Man, haven't been here in awhile, huh?" Emmett sighed, leaning his head back and allowing his eyes to close. "Order me something good, that cool Bella?"

I snickered. "Sure Emmett." I glanced over to Edward. He sat tensed up beside me, his arms crossed tightly on his chest with a crease through his forehead. I bit my lip, heat running to my cheeks by the intensity of his glare. "Uh, see anything good?" I questioned, gesturing to the menu he hadn't even touched yet. He pursed his lips and shook his head no. I inhaled deeply and picked up my own, placing it high on the table between us so I could no longer see his face. His eyes seemed to burn a hole right through the plastic covered paper and make my hairs stand on end. I tried to focus on the food.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie and I'll be your waitress for tonight." I peeked over the menu to see a pretty blonde lady standing at the end of our table, smiling with a pad and pencil in her hands. I nodded nonchalantly at her. Emmett peered at her through half closed eyes. She shifted awkwardly on her feet, but her smile didn't falter. "Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

My eyes ventured back to the menu. "Yeah, uh. . ." I smiled deviously. "I'll have a shirley temple and he'll have a glass of milk." I heard Emmett grunt humorlessly, but not add anything. I glanced sideways at Edward. "What about you, Ed?"

He grimaced at his nickname and shrugged. "I'll have a pepsi." He decided without a look in my direction. My face flushed with annoyance as the waitress nodded and walked off to fill our drink orders. I had absolutely no idea why Edward would be mad at _me_. I wasn't the one starting all the fights and acting like a total bitch this afternoon. I felt like the Edward I'd known last June came down the Phoenix with me and got lost. This was just a hollow impersonation, and a poor one at that.

Emmett and I talked and laughed casually as we waited for Stephanie to bring back the drinks and ask for our food orders. After ordering Emmett a mac and cheese off the kids' menu, Emmett decided that I was no longer in charge of his orders. I expected Edward to respond to my choices, I'd been relying on that actually, yet he made no show of emotion as he sat locked up in his tense little bubble. I tried to shift my attention from Edward's unexplainable annoyance, but my mind kept on drifting back to wonder what was causing such a disturbance.

We ate in silence, aside from my cries of mock outrage whenever Emmett attempted to steal one of my fries. After Emmett's plate was cleared, he leaned back again and slipped his eyes closed. I permitted myself one peek in Edward's direction to see him scowling back at me. I exhaled sharply.

"What's wrong with you Edward?" I snapped, unable to ignore him for any longer. He clenched his jaw and raised an eyebrow expectantly at me.

"Did he give you his number as well?"

My jaw dropped. "Are you _serious_ Edward?!" I laughed humorlessly. "Is _that_ what you're mad about? _Still_?! Oh my God, get over it!" I shook my head in irritation. "It's just seven digits." I added under my breath. I didn't have time to survey Edward's face before his harsh come back crashed into me.

"_Just_ seven digits?" He scoffed. "He seemed to think of it as more than seven digits."

My balled up hand came down on the table. "Emmett, take me home." I ordered before pealing a twenty from my pocket and dropping it on the table, knowing well that was more than necessary. I jumped gracelessly over Emmett and stomped from the diner. It wasn't long until the ground was thundering behind me, announcing the approach of Emmett.

"You always manage to ruin everything, huh Edward?" Emmett was grumbling. I ignored them both, again, and waited impatiently for Emmett to unlock the jeep. He fumbled with his keys before jamming them into the door. I waved off all offers to help and heaved myself up onto the seat with some difficulty.

"My soul purpose of being on this world is to make your life miserable, Emmett." Edward hissed. "Surely you must have realized this by now." I groaned at pounded my fists into the back of Emmett's seat.

"How many times will I have to tell you guys to shut up!" I shrieked over my continuous beating. Emmett shifted guiltily as he backed the jeep away from the restaurant. Edward rolled his eyes and directed his attention out of the window. I threw my hands up in vexation before falling back into my seat and gritting my teeth together. "And yes Edward, it was just seven freaking digits. That's it. I haven't spoke to him for years, okay?! Why the hell do you mind so much anyway!" I whipped my head in his direction and narrowed my eyes quizzically.

He tilted his head towards me, his lips parting in indecision. He snapped his mouth shut, biting his lip hard. "I . . . don't know." He finally whispered. I snorted and melted into the seat. A fight with Edward. A nonsensical fight with Edward the day after my return. _Just_ what I wanted. Right.

It took a grand total of five minutes before Emmett was parking the jeep on their driveway. It was twice as fast as it normally took to get home from the diner, yet it seemed like the five longest minutes of my life. I tore from the jeep immediately, rushing towards the safe refuge of my house, only to be captured in the snowy arms of a pixie.

"Not now, Alice." I rumbled, trying to wiggle out of her strong grasp. She shook her head, her black spikes hitting me in the chin. "Let me go, Alice!" My volume increasing on my demand.

"Well that's no fun." She frowned, lowering her hands. "What's gotten into you?" She cringed as Edward slammed the door of Emmett's jeep as the two erupted into another fight. She turned back to me, her face unsure. "In fact, what's gotten into everyone?"

I grimaced. "Your brothers can not go more than five seconds without finding something to fight about," I explained. I held up one finger. "Allow me to elaborate. _Edward_ can't keep breathing if he doesn't find something to argue about. He even got in a quarrel with me over giving my number to a guy I met at the beach. Ugh." Alice's eyes lit up.

"A guy you met at the beach? Details!" She squealed with an enthusiastic clap of her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I've known him for awhile," I informed her. "It's just that I hadn't seen him for a long time and we want to catch up. So, simple as that, I gave him my number. Before Edward, Charlie used to tell me we were reasonably good friends– just really shy. And, I don't know, he seemed nice." A light blush tinted the top of my cheeks.

"Ooo," Alice giggled with a gesture to my cheeks. "That's not sunburn I'm seeing . . . Isabella Swan! Do you _like_ like this boy?!" I shook my head feverishly, but traitor blush continued to inhabit my cheeks.

"Oh my, this is on my top ten things to discuss as of right now," She rambled, her voice picking up in speed. I focused in on her words as to catch every one of them. "But my number one thing has to do with what, and who, is inside. There are some people I'd like you, and my two sad excuses of brothers, to meet!" My brow furrowed, but she offered no more than a sly smile before taking my hand and leading me towards her front door.

"Edward, Emmett!" She called sharply over her shoulder, ending whatever verbal fight had corrupted before it became physical. "We have company! Come inside, now, and leave your attitudes out here." She released me and skipped the rest of the way inside. I didn't even attempt to keep up with her.

A light buzz of teenage voices and laughter greeted me as I entered their living room. About ten teenage children were lounging around on their couches and near the food covered island in the kitchen, mingling. Alice went straight up to the two blondes sitting in the middle of the couch. The first one to acknowledge her was a lanky boy with shaggy blonde hair. He smiled up at her and allowed her to pull him up from the couch. The second blonde was a stunningly beautiful girl who's hair stretched mid-back and fanned softly around her distinct features. I blinked before looking away, slightly jealous of her beauty.

"Bella, this is Jasper," Alice introduced me to the lanky boy. She gestured one hand to the exquisite girl. "And this is his sister, Rosalie." I could nearly hear Emmett's jaw hit the ground from behind me before he rushed forward with his hand extended.

"I'm Emmett," He ogled over her as he spoke, looking everywhere but her sharp navy eyes. She smirked suggestively at her and I could see his eyes popping out of his head.

"And I'm Edward," Edward purred in a low voice I'd never heard much of before. I put a hand to my mouth to prevent what I thought was barf threatening to explode from my mouth. Rosalie instantly slid her hand out of Emmett's and allowed Edward to kiss the back of it. A flirty giggle resided from her as he took his sweet time prolonging the kiss. I kept my hand to my mouth as a precaution.

"Hello Edward," She snickered with a coy smile. He tilted his head smugly towards me. My lips parted in frustration as my eyes narrowed.

"Alright Edward Cullen," I huffed, turning on my heel. "When you find yourself in there, come find me." I paused at the door to see him staring after me. I crossed my arms and nodded at him. "I'm going to go call Jacob." I fanned myself with the receipt from the diner, not really having his number, and enjoyed the view of his face as he assumed it was.

"Arrogant ass _will_ tell me what his problem is." I vowed as I slammed their door behind me.

Now I just should have decided how exactly I was going to have this happen. Maybe then, I would have been prepared in the slightest.

* * *

_A/N- Rossie gosh dang u ur so cruel! This isn't even funny! Ugh!!! _

_i apologize to those in advance that consider this a cliffiii :] I can only hope that that saves me from a few angry reviews. . . hehe:]_

_thank u sooo much to everyone who's taken an interest in this story! I bet you'd love my story on JE-stars {gosh that woman is persistant!} ;]_

_remember- double the reviews, you get this in two days, triple, it'll be out tomorrow!!! _

_there's a big old shindig{dance} tonighttt that I really didn't wan2 go to but I'm going to anyway:] so make my night and vote on the poll before it closes later tonight! coughcoughROSALIE*HALE*NOT*MIKE*NEWTONcoughcough. shizz not a cold nowww . . . ;]_

_well go on, i'm done ranting. Review!!_

**_~Rossie_**


	6. 5

**Of course, all brothers fight. It's only natural! Edward and Emmett Cullen, though, were never the type to really dwell on any disagreements that they had. Edward had absolutely no idea what was coming over him when he found himself unable to just forget about everything that was nagging him and just enjoy the fact that Bella was home. But the entire time he was around her, there was this heavy indescribable weight pressed to his chest, threatening to pull him under at any sign of weakness. So he jumped for the first surrender he could– flirting with a total stranger. He didn't mean to make Bella mad and have her go home, though he quickly realized he didn't exactly regret it. What he didn't realize was how much he was going to regret it only mere hours later. **

_November 22__nd__, Year 6– Bella leaves to spend Thanksgiving with Renee. Edward sulks._

_November 23__rd__, Year 6– With Bella gone and his piano teacher on vacation, too, Edward resorts to spending time with Alice . . ._

_November 24__th__, Year 6– The only reason Edward is capable of making this entry today is because he is hiding from Alice, as he plans to for the rest of eternity. He went on perhaps the worst most intense shopping trip of his life. Alice bought so much, that he's not even sure who over half the stuff is for!_

_November 25__th__, Year 6– Edward finds out who the stuff was for . . . he apologizes to Bella ahead of time . . ._

_November 26__th__, Year 6– Alice and Edward ride with Chief Swan to pick up Bella from the airport. Alice whines repeatedly about Edward hogging Bella. _

_November 27__th__, Year 6– BELLA FREAKS OUT! Where are all of her clothes! Why didn't Edward save them for her?! Goes to school looking like a freaking Barbie doll, thanks to Edward . . . and Alice._

_November 28__th__, Year 6– Eek! Mike Newton has a crush on Bella! Alice says it's all her fault. Bella agrees._

_November 29__th__, Year 6– Mike tries getting near Bella, Edward nearly breaks his arm. Mike takes a more subtle approach– asks her out to the movies._

_November 30__th__, Year 6– Charlie almost shoots Mike when he tries to take Bella out. Bella swears off boys. _

* * *

I slammed the door behind me and sprinted up the stairs, swaying dangerously with each step. When I reached the top step, I toppled sideways, sliding down the side of the wall. I groaned as the hard wood scrapped my hands. I pulled back and examined myself. I couldn't have been born normal. I couldn't have not been an oversensitive, screw up, klutz. God just had to make me this way.

"Hope you're happy!" I rose my raw hands towards the ceiling, choking back tears of frustration. "You're getting your way!" I kicked the ground and slid to the floor. I knew I was being irrational, that this whole get up far surpassed overreaction, but this was not the way I'd planned my first full day back in Forks to go. I'd foreseen this as a celebration, of Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I all going somewhere we'd all have fun and spending the day together.

I sat trembling against the wall between the staircase and bathroom door for a couple minutes, just staring blankly at my red palms visualizing the day if it had gone perfectly. The sound of someone knocking on the door broke me from my reverie. My head snapped in the direction of the door before I crawled towards the top of the stairs, gingerly patting my hands along the ground. I didn't feel like going down and answering, in case it was Edward, but if it was then I'd see them enter.

The door inched open and a small, spiky head peeked in. "Bella?" Alice's sweet soprano voice called timidly. "It's Alice. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, of course not Ali," I breathed, sliding down the top step so that I was visible. She sighed in relief and flitted up the steps to lower herself beside me. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you," She whispered. "So much. I don't know what on earth made me feel the need to invite the foster children over for a house party. I guess I felt responsible for making them feel at home . . ." she drifted off, leaving the sentence dangling in the air. I breathed out reassurance and leaned ore into her embrace.

"Believe me, Alice," I murmured, narrowing my eyes. "It's not you who's acting utterly absurd . . ." She grabbed my shoulders and turned me so she could see my face.

"Which one is it?" She frowned. I easily translated the question.

"Since when has Edward been the one to quarrel?" Unexpected tears pricked my eyes. I swiped at them. "I mean, it's my first day back for crying out loud! And he goes right ahead and ruins it with fight after fight, and about what? Anything. Anything and everything, but nothing at the same time. I gave Jacob my number, sure! I mean, he'll live! So what, there's a possibility I might like another guy. Do you think that's it? That he's afraid I'm gonna end up liking another guy more than him? Cause that's definitely going to happen if he keeps this up . . ." Realizing that my tears had began flooding my face and that I was ranting, I drew my speech to an end. Blood rushed to my cheeks and stained them a light shade of pink, but I was too aggravated to blush deeply for my dominance in the conversation. Answers. I needed answers! A sob racked my body and I thrust my head into her neck.

Alice rubbed my back soothingly until my tears subsided. I didn't move once I was dry. I sniffled and pressed my chin into her shoulder. "Do you have _any_ ideas?"

Alice gripped my shoulders and pulled me back so she could look me in the eye. "After Thanksgiving, four years ago, do you remember when Newton made his big move?" She giggled darkly. I nodded helplessly, not following where she was going. "Do you also remember how Edward went all 'protective older brother' on him?" I grimaced, nodding again. She laughed freely.

"I think that's the side of him you're getting again." She concluded, a bemused look in her eyes. "Only this time, Edward has all his worries on how you spent your summer without him piled up. You've steered clear of relationships with boys since that little incident, Bells. Maybe he thinks you were seeing someone down in Arizona because of your confidence." I blushed darker.

"I told him I just wanted to catch up, as friends, you know?" I whispered, hoping so much that she'd accept these intentions. Traitor blush gave me away.

"Isabella!" Alice gasped. She cupped my chin and wiped away the stray tears, her thumb lingering on my heated cheek. I tried to turn away, but her grip was too strong. "Did you? Were you seeing anyone down there?"

I flushed scarlet at her accusation. "No, no!" I shook my head as feverishly as Alice allowed. She released my face and dropped her elbows to my thigh, propping her pixie face up by her palms.

"So you just like _him_, huh?" She pressed, a smug smile tugging at her lips. I blushed, if possible, deeper as I shook my head in denial.

"Alice," I warned, though my voice was laced with defeat. Her smile spread.

"So you mean to tell me that you don't _just_ like him," She sneered deviously. "You _like_ like him!" I pushed her off of me, as red as a tomato, and slid back into the wall. When her persistent smile failed to disappear, I dropped my head into my hands, utterly embarrassed. Boy talks were never anything I'd had to actively participate in. With two overprotective best guy friends, such as Edward and Emmett, along with my father being the notorious Chief Swan who shares the boys' dislike in my pursuers, I'd all but abandoned my attempts at relationships. I couldn't complain, though. I'd make the trade any day.

"Aw, hun am I embarrassing you?" Her tone was mocking as she seemed to shamelessly pick through my mind. She stroked my hair in a way that was meant to comfort my, but the amusement in her gesture did nothing of the sort.

"Yes, Alice," I groaned, shaking off her hand. I pushed off the ground and took off towards my room, praying she'd get the hint and drop it. Then again, after my irrational outburst earlier, my odds with God weren't in my favor . . .

"Oh, is that a yes to my first question, or my second?" She squealed, hot on my heels. She peeked her head over my shoulder. "'Cause most people answer in numerical order . . ."

I groaned again. At this rate, I was sure I'd be spending my whole life with a beat red face. "Alice!" I cried, desperate for her to drop it before I actually had to give her an answer. I stomped into my bedroom and shut the door in her face, leaning my back against it.

"Denial," Alice cooed from the other side. "That's step two, Bells. Right after giving them your number. You're doing_ this_ in numerical order . . ."

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the door, not bothering to lock it. "Shut _up_, Alice Cullen!" I growled as I fell clumsily face first onto my bed. I was glad that I'd told Edward to keep the window open, the cool air felt amazing on my searing cheeks. The scowl that etched itself onto my face couldn't be stopped when the door reopened, announcing Alice's arrival.

"Oh! That's not denial! That's _defeat_," The bed shifted as she plopped down beside me and tickled my sides. "Isabella Swan has a crush on Jacob Black!" She sang cheerfully, poking my cherry nose and laughing heedlessly at my reproachful expression.

"Say it!" She demanded, bouncing up and down like a three year-old. "_Admit_ it!" She grinned devilishly, alerting me that I didn't want to know what she had in store was I to refuse.

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms stubbornly. "I admit it! I _might_ like Jacob Black. A _little_." I added extreme emphasis on 'might' and 'little', raising my eyebrows to make sure she caught it. She rolled her eyes, waving my arrogance off.

"I love the reluctance in your voice," She purred playfully, the smug smile returning. "Very sexy."

I plugged my ears. "This conversation is through, Alice." I finalized, turning away and burying my face in my quilt. It still reeked of the sweet scent of Edward. I found myself instantly calmer.

"What?" Her voice was muffled until she reached over and pried one hand away. "Does the word 'sexy' offend you?" Amused.

"If I tell the truth, what are my chances of you to stop saying it?" I peered up at her hopefully. She smirked.

"Well darling, the truth is always so much more _sexy_ than a lie . . ." She laughed at my grimace.

"Stop it! It's not funny, Ali!" I sniffed self-consciously, looking back at the bed. She laughed harder.

"You're totally right. It's not funny," She agreed, though I could depict the contradiction in her voice. "It's _sexy_."

I snapped upright and lunged at her. "You think you're being comical."

"I believe I'm quite hilarious," She giggled, ducking out of my reach easily.

My eyes narrowed. "The unpleasant things I dream of doing to black haired pixies." I threatened while whipping a pillow at her. Alice's rebuttal was cut short by the shrill ring of the house phone.

We froze. Alice's eyes collided with mine expectantly. I looked away, shyly glancing back to check if she was assuming the same as I. Realization sparkled in her widening eyes. I barely had time to react before she took off towards my door yelling, "I got it!"

"No!" I protested, stumbling off my bed and after her. "Alice, it's _my_ phone!" I slid my hands along the wall to keep myself balanced, wincing whenever pressure was applied to my scraped hands. I tripped over the landing, watching helplessly as Alice glided around the corner and the ringing stopped.

"Swan residence," She crooned, peeking her demon head through the archway to smile smugly. I scowled. The person on the line seemed to pause before stuttering out a response. I leaned against the wall in front of Alice's face and held out my hand. She slipped her hand into mine and lifted it over her head so she could spin like a ballerina.

"Is this Jacob Black!" She giggled, smartly moving away from me and into the kitchen. Judging by the growing smile on her face, his response was amusing.

"Oh yes," Alice propped her elbows up on the island and surveyed me as I entered the kitchen. "She happened to mention you." I dove for the phone, but she twirled away from me, unharmed.

She giggled again. "You know, that she saw you at the beach, gave you her number, how many _steps_ it took to . . ." I lunged at her again, only this time I aimed at her mid-section. Locking one arm behind her back, I pressed her into the wall, tripping over my own feet in the process.

"Oh look," She breathed into the phone that was now pressed into her cheek. "Her she is."

I snatched the phone out of her hand, stuck my tongue out childishly, and brought it to my ear. I opened my mouth to greet him, and froze. Should I say 'hey Jacob', or is that too casual? Would 'hello' make me sound stupid? Is 'hi' adequate?

"Er . . . heylo," I smacked my forehead, cursing myself for my brilliant decision. I could hear his poor attempt to morph a laugh into a cough.

"Heylo to you, too," He teased, a smile in his voice. "Now what words do I combine to ask who I was just speaking to?"

I chuckled, turning away from a curious Alice. "A mixture of crazy and lethal would just about cover Alice Cullen." I heard her huff in mock anger. I shook my head at her without making eye contact.

"Oh, I see," His voice still maintained the same entertained tone. "Well it was a pleasure speaking to the . . . crazthal . . . Alice Cullen?" Now light, mocking.

I snorted. "I wouldn't say pleasure if it had to do with her," I joked.

"Oh, and why not?" He wondered. I bit my lip.

"Pixie's bite."

He laughed. "Then I'll be sure to keep a safe distance." I cracked a smile.

"Good, 'cause we don't want her to give you any rabies," I cringed as Alice's hand slammed into the back of my head. "But the kind she has doesn't make you rabid– it gives you ADD and makes you a shopping addict, imprisoning you to forever spend any free moment of your life in the nearest shopping district."

"Stop talking about me!" Alice growled, smacking at my hands.

"Ah, she's trying to sink her teeth into my arm!" I laughed, pushing against Alice's spiky head.

Jacob snorted. "Allow me to save you," All humor suddenly evaporated. "Come out to dinner tonight?"

I stiffened and recoiled from Alice, my ears stunned and disbelieving. "Wait . . . what?" My voice was flat, echoing my bewilderment.

"Uh, if it's inconvenient, though, you can say no . . ." Jacob stammered, suddenly unsure.

Flustered by the misinterpretation, I rushed to respond. "Oh no, that sounds wonderful," I felt like I'd taken a blow to the chest, and was quite sure I sounded it, too. "It's just that . . . it's best you come sooner rather than later. My dad can be . . . tough." Right as I spoke, the front door clicked and swung open.

"Bella?" Charlie called. I heard him grunt as he kicked off his shoes and unfastened his belt.

"Speak of the devil . . ." I murmured, slightly anxious that Jacob hadn't spoken yet.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice answered for me, skipping out of the kitchen. I sighed in relief. Finally, I was alone.

"Did your dad just get home?" The husky voice floated through the phone. I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"Um, yes."

"You know, if this puts you in an awkward position it's honestly okay to say no, Bells. I just, well, as always, are free tonight and I was eager to catch up."

I smiled. "That's sweet, Jake," I wandered further away from where Charlie and Alice were chatting in the hall. I knew perfectly well if I were to wait for another night, Edward and Emmett would discover y plans and no doubt prevent them at all costs. Overprotective fools. "I'd absolutely love to go out with you.

I heard him exhale, and when he spoke, his voice was laced with new found confidence. "Great. Dress casual."

My smile grew. "Okay."

"I'll pick you up at seven. Bye, Bells."

"Bye Jake."

Slightly dazed, I dropped the phone back onto the receiver and pressed my back into the wall for support. I, Bella Swan, was going on a date with Jacob Black.

_No._ I told myself. _Its is _not_ a date. Just two friends catching up over dinner. _My racing heart seemed to beg to differ.

A pair of tiny hands tickled my side. Pulling away with a stifled squeal, I swatted Alice.

"Don't sneak up on my like that!" I quipped, wrapping my arms around my torso.

Alice snorted. She reached up and tugged on a stray lock of my hair. "So what'd Mr. Jacob Black want with you?" She twirled the hair around her index finger and pulled herself closer.

"Nothing you shoulder worry about." I unraveled my hair and slid away. Of course, such an answer was inadequate when speaking with Alice.

"Now you're being funny," She smiled slyly, wrapped her fingers around my wrist. "Upstairs, now." She turned to wave at my dad, who was heading towards the couch with a bag of chips. "Bye Charlie!"

I allowed Alice to pull me up the stairs without a word of complaint. Nothing I could say would or could possibly stop Alice. Ever.

She tossed my onto my bed and slammed my door. "Spill!" She ordered, dropping down onto the bed beside me.

I bit my lip hesitantly before telling her everything. "He asked me out to dinner and I said yes because, I mean, if I wait you know that Emmett and Edward will hunt him down the moment you open your mouth . . ."

"A date!" Alice squealed with an enthusiastic clap of her hands, oblivious to all other things I had said.

I sighed. "It's not a _date_, Alice!" I insisted, scrunching my nose as if 'date' was a dirty word. "We're just _friends_ . . . I think . . ."

Alice laughed humorlessly. "Stop denying it, you're just afraid," She put a soothing hand on my arm. "I'll help you." Her eyes sparkled.

I groaned. "He said to dress _casual."_

Her smile mirrored the excitement in her eyes. "There are many levels of casual . . ."

I gulped as she rubbed her hands together like the villainess she is.

*

"What is it? Underwear or a bikini bottom?" I huffed, holding a black mini-skirt above my head in disgust.

Alice snatched the minuscule piece of cloth from my hand with a disapproving scowl. "It's a skirt," She scoffed, shoving it back into my chest. "A cute one at that. And, honestly, have you ever seen underwear or a bikini bottom shaped like that?"

My hand formed a fist around the fabric. "Well all I noticed about it was the lack of coverage." I bit my lip nervously as her eyes narrowed at my truthfulness.

"Bella, I already paid for all the clothes and removed the tags so you wouldn't have to." I snorted at her claim. _So I wouldn't have to . . ._ So I couldn't return them was more like it. Regardless of my hardened expression, Alice continued. "And I don't fit into your size. It would hurt me so much if you refused my offer, Bells. I spent so much of my summer doing all this shopping for you. So just wear it. Please, Bella?" She blinked her widened eyes brokenly, pulling on a devastated expression.

"Please?"

I exhaled sharply, pulled my towel closer to my body, still wet from my recent shower. "Fine Alice." I caved sourly. "But I _am_ repaying you." She stiffened, silently telling me that was not an option.

"At least half?" I begged, watching hopelessly as she turned her back on me with a simple shake of her head. MY lips fell into a hard line as she threw a red lace bra and matching underwear over her shoulder, along with a black camisole. I gasped.

"What are you suggesting?" I rasped, lifting the frilly bra by the strap with my thumb and forefinger as if it were contaminated.

She shrugged indifferently. "It's cute." She flitted to my door and pulled it open a crack. "Now get dressed so I can do your hair and makeup!" I grimaced as the door closed.

I dropped the towel and pulled the skimpy clothes on reluctantly. If I were given the choice, I'd be wearing my only khaki skirt with my favorite red blouse, no makeup, and a simple hairdo. What was the point of overdoing a get together with a friend? . . .

"A date," I muttered, testing out the forbidden word. I repeated it as I pulled the camisole over my head, adding my name for good measure. "I, Isabella Swan, am going on a date." I straightened out the bottom and turned towards the window.

"A date . . ." I rested my palms on the windowsill, relieved to feel that my hands no longer hurt.

"A what?!"

Edward's stern voice startled me, causing me to knock my head into the bottom of the open window. I cried out in pain, rubbing my the back of my head. I peered through the still sunlit frame to see Edward sitting stiffly in front of his own window.

I grimaced. "Nothing," I grumbled, preparing to pull away when something caught my attention. "How long have you been sitting there?"

His face, caught off guard by the question, fell blank for a moment before he composed himself. "I just came up a second ago and was about to play the piano when you spoke," He stated, dignified.

I narrowed my eyes. "I sure hope so."

He glowered back at me. "Stop avoiding the topic," He snapped. "What were you talking to yourself about?"

I breathed out and folded my arms across my chest. "I'm going on a date with Jacob," I informed him smugly, eager to see his angered face after all he'd done this evening.

His face hardened. "Is that so?" He rose rigidly. "I don't think so."

I clenched my jaw. "You're kidding me, right?" I found myself yelling, something I rarely ever did when talking to Edward. "You're telling _me_ I'm not allowed to go on a date?!"

He paused for a second, seeming to consider. His lips parted and he nodded. "Precisely."

I raised my hands above my head and let them fall, infuriated. "So it's perfectly okay for you to go on dates every freaking night of your life, but it's not okay for me to? Not even once!" I couldn't exactly figure out why, so suddenly, all of this seemed to make me furious.

His mouth stayed open, though he seemed at a loss for words. "That's different," He argued weakly. My jaw dropped in outraged disbelief.

"How?" I challenged with a raised eyebrow. "How the hell is me going out on a date different from you? At least I know I'm not going to be a slut and go straight to bed with him!"

I nearly heard his jaw click as his mouth slammed shut. "Whatever!" He screeched, waving me off as he latched his hands to his window. "You go wherever the hell you want tonight! I don't give a damn!" He slammed the glass down so hard that it quivered.

I wrapped my arms around myself and fought back tears. I'd never thought a date would be worth losing a friend over.

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice squeezed herself back into my room, her hands held a safe distance from her ears as if she'd been blocking out our yelling. I blushed, nodding shamefully, tears still threatening to brim over.

"Edward doesn't approve," I sniffled. She scurried over and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing encouragingly.

"Who cares about him," She scorned. "You're going to have a great time without him and he's going to have that in his face all night." I smiled, knowing that she was right.

She pulled back and eyed me up and down. "Well don't you look _sexy_."

I pursed my lips. "Alice. . ." I tugged on the black camisole. "Please tell me I'm wearing more."

She chortled and skipped back to my overflowing closet. "Of course," She retrieved a red V-neck t-shirt that I'd never have picked out myself and handed it to me. "Now hurry and pull that on! Jacob will be here in less than a half hour and you aren't ready yet!"

I yanked the shirt over my head and followed after her. "Just make it painless, please." She rolled her eyes and pulled me towards the bathroom.

*

"Perfect!" Alice sang, pulling back to examine her work no more than fifteen minutes later. "Well, perfect for such rushed work, I guess." She bent back over me to fix yet another part of my face before straightening up and declaring the same thing.

"Just tell me you mean it this time so that I can leave," I mocked, raising from the stool she'd placed facing away from the mirror to head downstairs. I was too afraid to look at myself.

"You can't leave yet!" Alice whined, grabbing my arm to stop me. "You haven't seen what I did!"

I shuddered involuntarily. "I don't need to see, Alice." She released me and folded her arms angrily across her chest.

"Just look, please?" She pulled out her devastated face and caught me easily in her guilt trap. I groaned and turned to look at myself, already loathing the results.

I was stunned. I couldn't even drop my jaw in amazement. I'd never really had to fancy up for much before, so the girl with dark lashes framing her eyes and making the brown look like soft chocolate with lush, red lips a glossy texture that was unnatural did not look anything like me. The beauty Alice had managed to recover in fifteen minutes truly shocked me. Then again, this was Alice.

I twisted back around to thank her when the sharp thud of a fist off the front door froze me. My lips parted in dismay, my eyes widening in fear. Alice grinned, looping her arm in mine.

"You can thank me later," She crooned, ripping me from my stiff stance in the bathroom. I grasped her arm for dear life as I followed her numbly down the stairs. _What was I supposed to do now?! _I felt my heart beat pump my breathing up a level. Crap. The night hadn't even begun and I was already in the process of hyperventilating.

"You're keeping him waiting, Bells!" Alice chirped, retracting her arm. I hadn't realized we'd reached the door.

I clung to Alice's arm before she could step away. "No! Alice I don't know what to do!"

She chuckled and shook me off. "It's just two old friends catching up, isn't it Bella?"

I narrowed me eyes at her. She stared back, her head tilted to the side, face amused. I exhaled sharply at her stubbornness and stomped up to the door, trying my best to swallow my nervousness. Resting my hand on the doorknob, I figured that was impossible.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob greeted me enthusiastically the moment the door was far enough back to see his gigantic head.

"Hi Jake," I replied shyly, blush already rushing to my cheeks. He held out his hand.

"You ready?"

I glanced back at Alice, who had retreated almost as far as the kitchen. She rose one finger and quickly disappeared. I didn't dare look back at Jacob until I was absolutely sure I was ready. Right now, I was no where near that point.

"Have fun!" Alice whispered, handing me a sweater. A sweater. I grimaced as she shut the door in my face. How was a person to stay warm in Forks with nothing more than a microscopic skirt and a skin tight sweater? Never again, Alice. Never. Again.

I turned back to Jacob with a half forced smile. "Now I'm ready." I assured him, as much as myself, and placed my hand delicately in his. He smirked and led me towards an old white Volkswagen parked at the curb behind my truck. I tilted my head slightly to the left and did a double take.

The Cullen's lawn was occupied by at least a dozen cars with teens piling out. Everyone I knew in Forks seemed to be trailing up their walk and into the door that was propped open. Looking closer, I saw that it wasn't just propped open, it was being held open. By Edward.

His eyes narrowed, ablaze with anger. I self-consciously pulled my hand out from Jacob's, looking away from Edward's intense glare, relieved to see that we'd already arrived at his car anyway. He pulled the door aside for me and rounded the front to get in himself. I dropped in, making sure my skirt never went to high or revealed too much and, after much maneuvering, secured the door. I could barely hear Jacob as he started the car and backed away from the curb. I was distracted.

Still standing stiffly at his doorway, Edward's seething eyes followed me until we drove away.

* * *

_A/N- Rossie you terrible terrible person!!!! It has been **four **days since the last update!! Liar! LIAR!! _

_I apologize immensely for the late update!!! If I get at least fifteen reviews, then I promise you the next one a day early if I can get it! ickkkkk ELA testing. SUCKSS!! And the reason this is late is bcuz I spent my three day weekend either being sick, wiith my family or playing soccer. Once again, a million apologiess . . . the next chapter will so be worth it . . . coughcough . . ._

_**NEW POLL!!!! **I'm settling a bet with my friend, you don't have to have seen the movies, k? Just go with your gut feeling . . . or the one with the smiley face:] That's what I went for;]_

_Ready. . . . delay like stupid Rossie did . . . Review!!!!_

**_~Rossie_**


	7. 6

**As the afternoon drew to a close and the sun dipped back behind the clouds, Emmett declared that this small house party shouldn't end, but grow. As a promise for the new foster children to meet some new people, he called up nearly every teenager living in Forks that he knew. Around seven, the guests began arriving, ready to party. To pry him away from Rosalie, Emmett set Edward in charge of welcoming them. After the bell began to ring, Edward took up a station of merely standing in front of the open door and greeting person after person. Looking out into the misty night, he watched a white, old fashioned car pull up to the curb in front of Bella's house. Heat flashed through him. **_**She hadn't been serious . . .**_** Seconds later, Bella was prancing down the path, gripping the vile Jacob Black's russet hand. Bella seemed startled as she twisted her head to examine the massive count of cars surrounding his house. Her eyes met Edward's for a second in time, swimming with perplexity and fright. Infuriated by her innocence, Edward grasped the frame below his waist to resist the urge of breaking Jacob's arm. The temptation was unexplainable. The moment the white car vanished, Edward turned on his heel and returned to Rosalie.**

_February 5__th__, Year 7-- School is canceled due to huge snow blizzard. Edward falls ill from tramping through snow to retrieve Notebook. Is stashed in Bella's room for time being._

_February 6__th__, Year 7-- Bella spends whole day with Carlisle, acting like a doctor to help Edward get better._

_February 7__th__, Year 7-- So apparently doctor's wash their hands every five seconds to prevent themselves from getting sick, too. Bella forgot to do that. She falls ill along with Edward._

_February 8th, Year 7– Bella and Edward refuse to go to separate houses, so Esme nurses both. Bella watches __Romeo and Julie__ for the 50__th__ time._

_February 9__th__, Year 7-- Edward hopes that burns don't leave scars– Bella spills entire bowl of chicken noodle soup on his right leg when Esme is handing it to her. She was warned of its heat . . . Bella protests– The bowl was extremely hot, too!_

_February 10__th__, Year 7– Edward recovers from cold/flu, though Bella's fever is still high. Edward refuses to go to school with her sickness still so bad. He plays the piano for her all day. Definitely the preferable Monday._

_February 11__th__, Year 7– Carlisle takes Bella to hospital due to her raising fever. Edward blames himself entirely. He still refuses to leave her side. _

_February 12__th__, Year 7– THANK GOD! Bella's fever dies down and she can speak coherently again. Edward and Bella work on mountain loads of homework . . ._

_February 13__th__, Year 7– Carlisle clears Bella, announces she can return home tomorrow. She's overjoyed!_

_February 14__th__, Year 7– Alice makes first Notebook entry! EDWARD KISSED BELLA! MUUUUUUUAH!! Edward nearly rips Notebook and gets grounded for hurting Alice once again! Will he never learn?_

* * *

He took me out to a small restaurant just outside of Forks. It was the kind of restaurant with dim lighting, all types of food for cheap prices, and the perfect seating for talking. We sat in a secluded booth near the back. There was hushed music in the background, blending in with the light buzz of conversation of others. I absolutely adored the arrangements, but I was freezing.

Alice had provided me a thin, red sweatshirt and matching red flats. I vowed to myself that never again would she do my shopping, nor would she dress me like I was a baby . . . Though I couldn't quite claim this outfit suitable for an infant.

"You ever been here before?" Jacob asked conversationally as he slid in across from me.

I bit my lip and looked around. His burning gaze continued to linger on me as I turn my head, turning my cheeks a light pink. I wasn't used to being stared at.

"Once, actually," I smiled, remembering the time I'd come here with Edward. "I sat over there," I pointed to the center of the restaurant. "We had the funniest waiter. . . stuttered like he was on an ice berg." The mention of cold reminded me of my predicament and I shuddered. I didn't recover fast enough for him not to notice.

"Are you cold?" He asked, sliding closer. I nodded, accepting his coat as he slipped out of it and offered it to me.

"I don't like to allow Alice the duty of picking out my wardrobe," I explained, rolling back the sleeves of his oversized jacket. "She has a tendency to _under_dress."

He smirked. "I'm surprised you let the biting pixie that close to you." The glimmer in his eyes was enough to tell me that he didn't disapprove. My blush darkened. I was never going to make it home alive. . . or at least with a normal colored face.

"Well, when she's all you really have and she pulls yet another perfect guilt trap on you, what can ya do?" I murmured, playing idly with my cloth napkin. He chuckled.

"You a sucker for guilt traps, I'm guessing?" He assumed, leaning back, utterly at ease. I envied his ability to find nothing strange in such an outing.

"Uh, yeah," I cleared my throat silently and dropped my hands, forcing myself to look him in the face. "I hate it when other people hurt because of me. I can't stand it." A pang of remorse swept through my system. That's what I was doing to Edward. _No._ I wouldn't let myself think like that. _He's the one who's overreacting. _Then why'd I feel so insanely wrong?

"So, other than Alice, who have you been hanging with over the years?" Jacob inquired lightly. I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"Hey, I'm Kellan, I'll be your server tonight," A deep, smooth voice informed us from my right. I looked timidly up at him. Our waiter was a tall, muscular man with messy blonde hair. He smiled warmly back at both of us. "Can I start you both with something to drink?"

"Yeah," Jacob responded first. "I'll have a sprite." He looked over at me expectantly with a half smile.

"Um, Pepsi," I ordered the first beverage I saw, not wanting to keep either waiting. I took the brief pause to scan the menu so I wouldn't be caught doing the same thing for my main course. I sided with something simple and locked it away in my mind so that I'd be able to recite it perfectly when the time came.

Kellan left and Jacob resumed his casual position. "So, where were we before he interrupted?" He prompted, his smile growing now that I'd look him in the eye.

"Well, I've mainly been hanging out with the Cullen gang," I answered, twiddling my thumbs while I spoke. "You know them all, right?"

He grimaced slightly, as if remembering a not so pleasant memory, and nodded. "Yeah, everyone down in La Push knows Emmett quite well," He smiled now, reminiscing something more cheerful. I snorted in my head. It was Emmett– it wouldn't be cheerful, it'd be ridiculous and harebrained. "But Edward . . . he didn't seem to like me, huh?"

Now it was my time to grimace. I shook my head slightly. "I don't know why," I huffed, my day's irritation seeping out. "Edward's my absolute best of all best friends. He usually likes who I like, no matter who. We put up with stuff like that for each other." I dropped my chin to my palm and looked away to the place we'd sat before. "Guess that changed over the summer, too."

"Right!" Jacob exclaimed. The sudden lift in his tone told me that he longed to drop the dreary topic. "You say you just got back! I'm just assuming you were in Arizona, how long anyway?"

I lifted my head and flipped my hair over my shoulder, reigning in a cheery smile. "Yeah, I was in Phoenix visiting my mom and her recently acquired husband," I smiled, preparing to launch myself into a loosely detailed description of my summer if he gave me the green light. "Two straight months."

His eyes widened. "You serious?" He laughed. "Forks sure must seem dark and bleak to you now."

I shrugged. "I've been here and there lots since I moved here when I was seven." He appraised me momentarily.

"And you're still here," He chuckled. Kellan stopped by, then, dropping our filled glasses from his circular tray onto the table in front of us.

"I'll be right back to take your orders," He told us before hurrying off.

I took a long sip of Pepsi, downing a fourth of the large cup. "What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged nonchalantly, raising one eyebrow.

He took a swig of his own drink and smiled, his black eyes scrunching up in a way that made his massive form look so much less intimidating. "I don't know," He surrendered. "I guess it's just that after seeing the sun you'd never really want to leave it. I'm sick of this rain, I'll tell you."

I sighed and leaned back, abandoning all things I could fiddle with. "The rain I could live without," I conceded. "But everything else here– could you live without that?"

He paused for a moment, seeming to consider my questioning like it needed a serious answer. "No," He finally decided. "I don't quite think I could give up everything. I mean, what other place do I know that would put up with my craziness?" He grinned mockingly. "The people here have no choice– I'm family."

I laughed. "If it's true and everyone in La Push knows Emmett, then you must seem relatively standard," I guaranteed him, still giggling. He shook his head in horrified agreement.

"Can't argue that," He mumbled, raising his drink a little towards me. I giggled and clinked my glass against his when he refused to put it down. His smile widened as he brought the sprite to his lips. "Were you here with Emmett when you had that st-st-stuttering waiter?"

I snorted in my drink. Putting a hand to my mouth, I nodded and reached for a napkin. "Yes," I snickered after my mouth was dried. "He and Edward wouldn't give the guy a break . . ." And just like that I launched into a million tails about my best friends. I knew I was angry with, well all three of them, but the opportunity was too tempting.

An everlasting flush of deep scarlet stained my cheeks each time I opened my mouth. I was embarrassed, of course, for dominating the conversation, yet I couldn't find it in me to stop the moment I swapped to my Edward filled stories. Jacob had a great sense of humor– he laughed nearly as much as I did, though not at the same times. Kellan came back and took our orders and, a little while later, he delivered our food. With the exception of chewing and swallowing, I continued on blabbering. I could only hope that Jacob didn't find my ongoing stream of air obnoxious, because each time I stopped just to eat, guilt flooded my system and I couldn't figure out why, so I kept on talking. It wasn't until Kellan came back and asked us if we wanted desert that I realized how long it'd been.

"Oh gosh, Jacob," I fussed, looking down shamefully at my hands. "I got going and couldn't stop myself." Couldn't, wouldn't– both on the same boat, right? "I wanted to catch up and all that happened was you learned all about me and Edward."

Jacob smirked. "I'll have the double chocolate cake," He listed quickly to Kellan before acknowledging me. "It's fine, Bells. Really." His smiled grew. "This just means that we have more reason to get together again." I blushed darker as his eyes skimmed across my relaxed body once more.

"Will that be all?" Kellan asked casually, leaning his weight onto one foot as he surveyed the two of us.

I cleared my throat. "No, um, I'll have strawberry ice cream," I smiled. That was exactly what I'd gotten last time. _June 7__th__, Year 8– Bella has strawberry ice cream for the first time at the restaurant with the st-st-st-st-st- JUST GET IT OUT ALREADY MAN . . . haha waiter. Bella gives Edward bruise in the ribs for the first time. Guess getting elbowed that many time can do it to a guy._ I remembered the entry perfectly.

Jacob raised his eyebrows quizzically as I let out a little giggle when Kellan walked away. "Did I miss a joke?" He wondered jeeringly. I rolled my eyes freely.

"No," Though my smile contradicted my words. "I just like my strawberries."

The rest of the time I tried my hardest to stray away from Edward and listen to Jacob talk. My anger with Edward was gradually dissolving, the strong, unfamiliar guilt growing stronger and fresher until it was nearly tangible. I shifted uncomfortably. Now I was longing to get home so that I could blurt to someone and hopefully get answers.

The ice cream seared down my throat like the way something is when it's so hot, it's icy. I wondered if my blush was not only turning my entire face a blazing red, but my neck and shoulders, too. Self-conscious, I pulled Jacob's coat closer to my chin for some coverage. He misunderstood the action.

"If you're still cold why'd you get the ice cream?" Jacob disapproved, shaking his head in mock disappointment. I shrugged indifferently and spooned another pink clump into my mouth. Again, the tasteless ice cut through my throat and dropped to my stomach with an empty sloshing sound that made me feel like I hadn't eaten anything at all. Jacob pursed his lips, trying to decide whether he should heckle me further. Apparently what he saw told him otherwise, so he continued shoveling the warm chocolate frosted cake into his mouth.

Jacob refused to let me touch the bill when Kellan finally brought it. I insisted he let me pay half, afraid to include that I wanted it to seem more like a friend outing, but caved too easily when he waved me away. I crossed my arms stubbornly as he carelessly handed off the money to our waiter and raised himself from the booth. He groaned a little as he leaned back and stretched out, patting his stomach with leisure.

"You finally full big guy?" I teased, pushing away from my half finished glass bowl.

He groaned again and nodded. "I think so . . . I'll last until I get home at the least."

I snorted. "Pig." He captured me by the waist and held me to him. The positioning wasn't awkward to me like I would have suspected– it felt brotherly, like something I'd do with my best friend. The thought of doing this with Edward, though, suddenly seemed out of the question.

"What did you call me?" He whispered into my ear. I playfully hit his cheek and wiggled against his fierce grip.

"Nothing!" I squealed, blushing deeper at the scene I was making in the middle of a restaurant. I lowered my voice and added, "Now let me go!"

He chortled and released me with a shake of his head. "You are the worst liar I have ever met," He commented, his husky voice laced with humor. He snagged my hand and gently tugged. "You ready to go?"

I stole a quick glance at the clock to my right. It was already past eight thirty. The time surprised me. I hadn't thought it'd been that long. "Yeah," I said softly, though the eagerness in his actions made me feel like I'd done something wrong. Looking around, though, I found myself the one rushing. Everyone was staring at us now. I stumbled over my own two feet in my haste.

Jacob grabbed my other hand and steadied me. "You've gotten no lighter on your feet," He remarked with a glimmer in his eyes. I flushed pink and nodded. I'd gotten worse, it seemed.

The car ride back to my house wasn't the least bit silent. Although, this time it wasn't me doing all the talking. I asked, out of mere desperation to keep off the topic of Edward, what kind of car he drove. That seemed to set him off like Jacob's innocent question about the waiter and Emmett. I had to strain my ears to catch ear word that flew out his mouth in record speed. Apparently, this car had been made by himself. I had to admit, I was impressed.

"Wow, Jake," I finally found the opportunity to speak when he broke off to breath. "That's amazing!" He flashed me a toothy smile, his eyes scrunching up again.

"Thanks," He continued boasting, droning on and on about mechanics and such– not that I could complain. I smiled and nodded, giving my best effort to follow the conversation. He knew so much that it left me awed, yet the terms he used were definitely out of my league.

Jacob idled at the curb, allowing me to add a little to the conversation as he delayed getting out. It was still remotely early, and I could see the party that was thriving inside the Cullen's residence.

"Wow, they really know how to throw a party, huh?" Jacob noted, looking past me for a moment to observe the same as I.

I sighed. "Yeah," I agreed, turning away from the shaking house. "But usually me and Edward just bounce. We don't like Alice arranged get-togethers."

"Hmm." Jacob responded flatly. He twisted the key out of the ignition and pushed aside his door. He was by mine before I was able to react due to the restrictions of my short skirt. He opened my door for me and offered me his hand, fighting back a smile as he watched me struggle with my skirt.

"Thanks," I grumbled, straightening myself up on the broken cement of the small walk leading up to the front door. He nodded happily and lead me up to my door. My blush crept back as I realized I had no idea what I was supposed to say now.

We arrived at the door and I hesitantly turned around to see what would come out of my mouth, when the door slammed against me and sent me flying into Jacob's arms. Luckily, I was saved from the awkward statement.

"Isabella Swan! What the hell is this!" A very astounded Charlie seethed

Charlie! I'd completely forgotten about him with all that had occupied my mind. My face drained of color and I considered burying my head in Jacob's chest so not to look at him, but thought better of it. I turned back to meet his gaze, wincing.

He stood in the doorway, hands placed firmly on his hips. His chest rose and fell in heaving breaths as his face flushed multiple shades of red and purple. I could tell that wherever he believed I'd been, it hadn't concerned another guy.

"Dad," I hissed, stepping away from Jacob. "Maybe we should go inside." I raised my eyebrows expectantly, my face so hot that the air felt nippy as it fanned my cheeks.

"No," Charlie said flatly, crossing his arms. "I think I'm quite comfortable right here." His eyes fell upon Jacob, leaking with acid. I rethought my word choice as my eyes drifted over Charlie's shoulder. If we went inside, we'd be standing in the hallway. If we were in the hallway, then Charlie's belt would be just to our right. And in his belt was a gun . . .

"You know what," I shot up, biting my lip. "You're right. What do you want dad?"

He pursed his lips. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, directing his words to Jacob. "You sure aren't Edward or Emmett."

My brow furrowed. _Emmett or Edward? . . ._ "This is Jacob Black," I answered for him, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Jacob . . . Black?" Charlie's guard dropped momentarily. "Billy Black's son?" I heard Jacob shift behind me. I nodded cautiously.

"Regardless, why are you with her?" He barked, regain his distance. "Bella, Alice told me that–"

"Oh, Bella wait!"

I snapped my head back in the direction of the person who'd just called my name. Alice was skipping towards me in tight black pants and a blue sequined top, smiling innocently. I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes quizzically. If Charlie hadn't known of my date with Jacob, then what _had_ he known?

"Yeah Alice?" I asked, an uncertain edge to my voice.

She stopped fluently beside me, smiling softly at Jacob and I before meeting Charlie's fuming gaze. His jaw slacked and his shoulder slouched a little, but his cherry lips remained stubbornly pursed. Alice looked back at me.

"It's okay, I found my stereo," She blurted randomly. I tried my hardest to look like I understood what she was talking about. Jacob grinned, suddenly relaxed. He was doing significantly better than I/ "It was in Emmett's room, under his bed. The big baboon." She rolled her eyes and waved it off like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Alice's head shot back to Charlie as if she were just remembering he, in fact, was standing directly behind us. "Oh!" She exclaimed earnestly, her eyes widening in slight surprise. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, actually," Charlie huffed, trying with exceeding effort to stiffen back up. Alice, as expected, had turned him to mush. His eyes, though, kept their menace as he turned on Jacob. "What's _he_" – Charlie practically spat the word– "Doing with my daughter?!"

Alice let lose a wind chime giggle. "Relax Chief, he was just doing some volunteer work," She shot me a discreet look, begging me to just go along as casually as I could and say nothing. "I thought I'd left my stereo over here 'cause Bella and I had been listening to music earlier, so I asked if she could come over and get it. She had nothing else to do, anyway– Edward was temporarily tending to a punch crisis and Emmett's in the bathroom. Jacob volunteered to help her carry it because, obviously, it's too heavy for her."

Jacob laughed deeply, the sound matched his voice. "Sorry to stress you out there Mr. Swan," His woven lies didn't even make his voice falter, nor did his face show any change. I envied that greatly. As for Charlie, he didn't make any move or show any intentions of speaking. His face continued to swim in various shades of red and purple.

Alice spun around impatiently. "Well, mustn't keep the guests waiting!" She chirped, snagging both of our hands. "See you later Charlie!"

I willingly allowed Alice to tow me across the lawn and in through the front door of her house. The entire time, my cheeks gradually grew hotter and hotter as the hole Charlie's eyes were burning into my back sliced closer and closer to my core. Alice lead us into the wide, crowded hallway before releasing us.

She let her hand fall numbly to her side. "I am so sorry Bella!" She slapped her hands together like she was praying and blinked sadly at me. "I convinced Charlie that you were coming to the party at my house and you'd be safe with Edward and Emmett. I knew he'd refuse to let you go on a date. But I forgot to warn you about getting home . . ." She let her words get drowned out by the loud talking and thumping music.

"It's fine, Alice!" I leaned closer so that she could hear what I was saying. "But how long do I actually have to stay here?!" I glanced pointedly at Jacob. He stood with his back against the wall, eyes closed, head bobbing slightly to the beat of the music.

She contemplated this for a moment and then shrugged. "Maybe a half out for him at the least," She decided, following my gaze to survey the seemingly content Jacob. "Charlie would get suspicious if that car just randomly left after that little episode. I can promise you that he's keeping a closer eye on things now."

I nodded, sighing to myself. Turning to face him, I poked Jacob a few times in the arm. He opened one eye and grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Stretching up onto my toes, I spoke directly into his ear.

"You wouldn't mind staying for a little while, would you?" I half-yelled.

He shook his massive head. "Nah, this is a sweet party." I smirked at his enthusiasm.

Alice seemed glad that we were satisfied with her plans. She twisted her fingers together and tilted her head to the right. "So do you guys want anything? Something to drink?"

Jacob shrugged. "That'd be nice."

Alice threw her thumb over her shoulder. "In the kitchen the entire island is covered in food," She told him, giggling as his eyes lit up. "And I was just kidding about a punch crisis– there's plenty." Jacob nodded fervently.

"Ladies," He mumbled as he made his way past us and towards the food. I shook my head in disbelief.

"And you should have seen how much he ate at the restaurant," I snorted, thinking about the more recent dessert.

Alice snickered and pulled up close to me. "Speaking of that date . . ." She hinted slyly. I rolled my eyes and pulled away.

"I just want to talk to Edward first," I explained, remembering the raging glare he'd given me when I'd walked out the door earlier tonight. After all I'd reminisced tonight, I felt willing to forgive him. Besides, however short the time and the lack of actual distance between us, I missed my best friend immensely. "Do you know where he is?"

Alice, looking slightly neglected, threw her thumb over her shoulder again. "Living room," She sneered as if she'd just smelled something bad or was personally offended by my asking. She disappeared before I could demand of her reasoning.

Uncertain, I tried to slither through the crowd, totally unnoticed. After I tripped over my own feet for about the fifth time, though, I realized that was impossible. Several "Hey"'s and "Watch out!"'s followed me as I ventured into the teenager infested jungle that had once been the Cullen's living room. I eyes scanned the room until they landed on Edward. Suddenly, the reason for Alice's disgust was crystal clear.

Edward populated the entire leather couch– him, and the same blonde haired beauty he'd previously flirted with. To my relief, they weren't exchanging saliva, but they might as well have. Edward had her pressed against the side of the couch, one hand running down her front as her head dipped back and she giggled in pleasure. His face, though, did not mirror that enjoyment. His expression was cold and stone hard, his eyes swimming with an infuriation not his own. I hardly recognized him, and I'd known him my entire life. I should have just walked away, but seeing him like this just made me mad.

"Edward!" I yelled, approaching the couch with narrowed eyes. Multiple heads turned to face me, making my blush deepen as I considered that I might be about to start a scene, but not one of those heads were Edward's.

"Edward!" I tried again, flipping my hair over my shoulders and self-consciously tugging at the bottom of my skirt. Rosalie, I remembered now, straightened up a little and looked over at me. Her eyes narrowed slightly, though showed no threat. She tapped Edward on the shoulder and gestured towards me, yet he made no move to turn his head. I pursed my lips.

"Edward you inconsiderate jerk!"

My mouth felt dry the moment the words left my mouth. I'd never called Edward a cruel name to his face and been serious. It felt wrong, terrible, and unjust. Guilt waved over me but I refused to take it back. If it got him to finally notice me, I knew I wouldn't regret it. That's just what it did, too. His eyes snapped away from their bored fixation on Rosalie and directed the rest of his head to face me. His jaw was lax with dismay, his emerald eyes ablaze with shock. I folded my arms guardedly across my chest, blushing like an overripe tomato.

"Back from your date already?" He hissed, pulling away from a dissatisfied Rosalie. I inhaled sharply.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to interrupt yours," I gestured with one arm towards Rosalie, telling him to continue. He met my scowl evenly.

"_This_ isn't a date, Isabella," He snapped, recoiling from any contact with the girl beside him at all. "And you certainly shouldn't have been on one. The sorry bastard still here?"

I clenched my jaw. "Don't call him that!" I growled, ducking my head from the onslaught of attention we were getting. He smirked.

"Sorry, did I offend you by making fun of your boyfriend?" He jeered. My mouth fell open with an audible _pop_.

"When, Edward?" I demanded, raising my voice again. "When have I _ever_ ridiculed your date options? When did I ever annoy you or try and keep you from going on one of the millions you go on weekly? What's the difference between me and you going on a date?"

He licked his lips and crossed his arms. "The difference is just that," He scoffed. "You're you and I'm me."

I shook my head, mouth still hanging open. "That makes absolutely no sense!" I whisper-screamed, leaning closer so he could hear. The continued glances shot our way were making my face burn and I feared that I'd overheat soon. "You're making absolutely no sense! Who the hell are you?!"

His lips parted at my question. "I'm Edward," He clarified dumbly, his voice dropping to its usual tone for one second. I used the sound to clear my head, though not well enough.

"Well Edward, answer one more question for me," I rasped quietly. "Why do you go out with so many freaking girls? Why aren't I good enough?" The words came tumbling out of my mouth and I pulled back, startled. Although, as the words reached my ears, a weight seemed to be lifted from my shoulders, so I allowed myself to continue, my brain in a foggy haze. "There's got to be a reason you keep coming back, keep complaining about them not being quite good enough. Well am I not good enough, either? Am I not even worth a try?" My voice was a flat monotone. I finally dropped my voice to a nearly inaudible whisper. "Why aren't _I_ good enough?"

That opened the flood gate. Tears seared down my flushed cheeks as Edward stared, dumbfounded, back at me. I didn't wait for the embarrassment of what response he would give me. Instead, I turned and sprinted as well as I could from the room. I gripped the walls and the shirts or arms of other people to refrain from sprawling across the floor. When I finally reached the door, I found it pulled tightly shut. The pounding noise of the long overdue rain against the door quickly drowned out that of the people surrounding me. Regardless of the downpour, I tore the door aside and stumble outside.

I didn't know where to go. I had no reference of a good place to hide. My house was unsafe thanks to Charlie. The safe haven the Cullen's usually provided was infested with savage teens . . . and Edward. I was left with one other option– the fort.

I wobbled towards the opening of the path in the woods. I had to say that I was thankful for the rain this time– the water disguised my tears and made walking seem so much easier. I could simply trick myself– it was the rain clouding my eyes and drenching my face, not tears that were a painful reminder of the truth I'd just discovered. What had my words meant? Did I . . . like Edward? _Like_ like him, as Alice would put it.

I gasped mutely to myself. How many people had watched the display I'd put on? Would it be utterly obvious now that I _liked_ my best friend? And the strangest thing of all that only bothered my _because_ it didn't bother me, was that I wasn't at all grossed out at the thought of liking Edward. I _wanted_ the feelings to be mutual. I shivered, although I couldn't be sure if that was from the rain or my accusations on myself.

Covered in mud and soaked to the bone, I arrived at the rectangular fort that occupied a hidden clearing just off the path. I didn't bother going inside, for my cheeks were still on fire. I staggered up to the outside wall, pressed each cheek against the chilled, rough wood, and slid to the ground, unrefined.

I sat this way, crippled up next to the wall with my right cheek slowly becoming indented permanently, for a countless amount of time. The rain slowed to a drizzle once, before the wind increased and it fell in sheets. My cheeks might have been returning to average color, but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't feel anything.

A light panting broke me from my haze. It sounded lighter than a dogs, but heavier than someone taking a carefree stroll through the woods– not that that happened much. I was too inept to turn my head to investigate.

The panting became louder and heavier as twigs broke. It was the undoubtable sound of an approach. I cringed. Only one other person knew this location well enough to be able to run to it.

"Bella," Edward breathed out in relief. He sounded natural, his voice back to its velvety croon. I smiled involuntarily. "Thank God you're okay, I was terrified." He made no move to come closer, of which I was relieved.

Reluctantly, I pushed myself away from the wall and brushed my wet hair from my face. "Of what?" I coughed and shivered violently. Maybe I'd been here longer than I'd suspected. "That maybe you're little girlfriend would think less of you if I were to just vanish?"

Edward scowled. "No." He stated flatly, no humor or disagreement in his voice whatsoever. He lowered himself to a squat so he could look me in the eyes. "What did you mean back there?"

I grimaced and bit my lip, heat rushing back to my now icy cheeks. "I don't really know, Edward," I mumbled, looking away from his gaze. "What does it mean when you're unsure what you're throbbing heart means, what that butterfly sensation is whenever you look in a person's eyes? What's it mean when you feel an intense longing to rip out the throat of anyone who would possibly think of touching, or even hurting this one person? Of liking them too much? Because I wouldn't know, Edward. I've only ever had you."

He pursed his lips and straightened up. "Most people refer to that as love, or obsession," He cracked a smile that I failed to echo.

I curled into a fetal position and finally met his eyes. Butterflies invaded my stomach and my heart stuttered. "I guess I'm in love with you then," I barely managed the words as my cheeks, neck and hands broke into a heated sweat. "Or I'm just flat out obsessed."

He nodded slowly. "Bella Marie," His voice caressed my name. "You are the most stubborn person I've ever met. I've never met someone more difficult to do a nice thing for. I've never met someone so inept and self reserved. You are most definitely one of a kind." His voice turned hard, and then softened up as he stated his last sentence. I pushed myself up to my feet so I was closer to his level.

"You're different than any other girl I've ever met," He whispered, his eyes burning with an emotion I'd never seen cross his face before. "And you're so much _better_ than the ones I have met." I tiled my head back to look up at him, ignoring the rain as it beat down on my face.

"What are you saying Edward Cullen?" I spat, water running down my chin. He stepped closer to me and slid his hands onto my hips.

"I'm saying that I'm in love with you, too, Isabella."

He bent his head and captured my lips with his own. My body went up in flames, my cheeks no longer even considered warm compared to the amazing sensation of my finally acknowledged love for Edward.

* * *

_A/N- AWHHHHHH!!!!!! FINALLY ROSSIE!!!! FINALLY!!!!!! cutenessss;]_

_mm anyone recognize that line riiiiiiight there? hmm? I do:] _

_soo just like I promised! two days! YESSSSSS Rossie was actually on time this time!! ahaaaa yayyy. Did I not tell you it was going to be worth it?;]_

_I just wanted to very quickly say wowww and thank uuu to all that have taken an interest in this fic! I'm so glad that it's popular and that u enjoy it! You guys make me so amazingly motivated! _

_ELA testing is donee! Yesssss! _

_**Check the poll** cuz I can NOT believe that Batman and the Joker and tied right now! ughhh grossss. Batman's absolutely amazing, don't get me wrong, but duuuuude the Joker kicks butttttt:]_

_Well i'm done with my ranting. Review and i'll sent you a cyber cookie. MM! Well, actually i've been considerin sending out sneak previews to those who review, I just don't know exactly how much to send out in a sneak preview-- I've never actually done that before. If it sounds interesting and you have any ideaaa, PM or leave a review with advice:] Mucho gracious:]_

_Well you got them together at last Rossie, so I might as well **REVIEW** ;]_

**_~Rossie_**


	8. 7

_A/N- Okay so I must must must dedicate this chapter to __**paulinatheweena **__because not only does she get a sugar cyber-cookie, but her review made me laugh so hard:] This update is because you beg-ethed for it;] You guys are all amazing!_

* * *

**From the safe refines of the kitchen, Jacob watched Edward and Bella go up in flames. After spending almost the entire night listening to enough past occurrences of them both, he felt that he might have known Edward as well as Bella. Although, watching the two fight in hushed tones, changed his mind. He knew Edward as Bella's friend, and it was evident that the two were on their finally stages of 'just friends'. No, he wasn't just standing there thinking **_**oh how sweet, they're perfect together**_**, he was standing there fuming. He'd been smart enough to make the first move, yet Edward was the one who was getting to her. **_**Really**_** getting to her. He made a vow to himself, right then and there as he saw Bella's face break and reveal an unhealthy pain, that even when he couldn't fight for her, he'd always be there for Bella. Because nothing lasted forever as far as he was concerned, and love was deathly when its final thread broke. **

_November 17__th__, Year 3– Bella memorizes a song on Edward's piano just so she can play it for him. He forgives her._

_April 9__th__, Year 4– Edward sneaks out and saves Bella from the torture he'd landed her in. She forgives him._

_August 21__st__, Year 4– Edward steals the intercom and apologizes to the entire hospital for accidently dropping Bella and breaking her ankle. She forgives him times ten._

_May 26__th__, Year 5– Bella bakes Edward his favorite cinnamon rolls. He forgives her for breaking his stereo. _

_December 29th, Year 5– Edward brings Bella twelve bouquets of flowers, all white roses. Sheforgives him for trashing Alice's present._

_February 26__th__, Year 6– Bella talks, actually walks up to the front without tripping, and tells the entire group that she's sorry for upsetting Edward and insulting him just for hanging out with another girl more than herself. He forgives her, and apologizes himself._

_June 30__th__, Year 7– Bella uses her own money to replace all of Edward's piano books. He doesn't except them, but he forgives her._

_March 3__rd__, Year 8– Bella paints Edward his own personal sun in return for ripping the one she made. Edward claims there was nothing to forgive, he just didn't want her to leave._

_August 15__th__, Year 9– Edward wears Bella's homemade tie to her mother's wedding instead of the fancy one Alice had bribed him to where. Bella forgives him. _

* * *

I'd always thought that kissing Edward would be similar to kissing a brother. The kind of thing that the moment our lips met, we'd push each other away and smack at one another playfully crying "ewww!"

But their was nothing "ew" worthy about this. I didn't want him to go away– I needed to get close, yet I couldn't get close enough. Mu hands were wrapped in his matted, damp hair, pulling me_ closer_ to the warmth his mouth and body provided. His arms were wrapped around my back, crushing me into his chest. Yet still, I was dissatisfied. Had I not needed to breath, I never would have broken away.

"Not like any of the other times we've ended a fight, huh?" Edward laughed breathlessly, touching his forehead to mine. I shook my head, keeping silent so that I could memorize the elated lift in his carefree laughter.

"Definitely preferable," I whispered, melting into his chest. Despite the blazing heat between us, as another gust of wind sprayed me in the back with icy water, I shivered. Edward's arms tightened.

"You're freezing," He pointed out, making me rack with shivers again. "Come on, I stored a pair of extra clothes in the fort with you in mind."

I gratefully clung to his neck as he swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style into the dry safety of the fort. Without putting me down, Edward retrieved a fluffy red towel that matched the crimson walls. He lowered my to my feet and wrapped the towel around me. I shuffled closer and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head. I coughed lightly.

"What now?" I wondered, my cheeks flushing with another everlasting streak of blood. I instantly wanted to take the words back the moment I said it, I just wasn't sure. We'd declared our love to each other, yes, but what was supposed to happen after that? I'd never even so much as had a crush on someone else and had them know . . .

"Now we do this," He tilted my head back and pressed his warm lips to mine yet again. My blush darkened infinitely. He pulled back and chuckled at my pleasantly startled face. "And then we get you into some warmer, drier clothes." He kissed the top of my head again and glided away from me. I knew there was something more he wanted to say, but he was avoiding it. Maybe, probably, something about how this was too awkward for him, how we should just forget this ever happened and just go back to the best friend stage we were at before.

But could I do that? Could I stand just being friends with him now that I knew I was in love with him?

He returned seconds later with a pair of sweat pants and a loose long sleeve shirt. I except them gratefully and then turned my head, searching for a place to change. Edward threw his thumb over his shoulder.

"There's a small room back there," He offered, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. I smiled thanks, shivered, and took of to the room, anxious to get out of these wet clothes. It wasn't until I was halfway across the small room that I realized that it was pitch black out. I tripped and landed flat on my face.

"Bella!" A light flickered to life above my head. Oh. There it was _now_. Arms wrapped themselves around me and I was lifted from where I was sprawled out across the floor. I curled instinctively into Edward's warm chest, not noticing that he had just stripped himself of his wet clothes and the shirt he now wore was dry. I gasped apologetically and pushed away from him.

"Sorry, sorry," I fussed, trying to wiggle back down to my feet. Edward pulled me closer, refusing to let me go.

"For what?" He snorted playfully. "I was the one who forgot to turn the lights on for the klutz."

I glowered as sternly as I could at Edward's teasing until I cracked, and giggled. "But I'm getting you all wet," I complained, attempting in vain to get to my feet again. "Let me down!"

"I'll take the trade any day," He insisted, leaning his head down in seek of a kiss. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, my blush returning full force. As our lips met, some tiny voice in the back of my mind told me that this should seem awkward to me. Kissing Edward like this after ten straight years of friendship? Definitely not something that should feel so entirely right. Then again, what did I know? Edward was the only boy I'd ever had, and he knew that.

When he finally pulled away, my chest was heaving and I was hungry for more. I wondered if Edward felt this way, too. Anxious to just kiss and kiss and kiss. He'd gone on dates with countless girls, kissed countless girls, done _more_ with countless girls. How could I know that I was any different than them? That I was as _good_ as them? Why did I have to be so damn insecure?!

"I'm cold, Edward," I reminded him hoarsely, looking pointedly towards the floor. He smirked and nodded, carefully lowering me to the floor on the opposite side of the beanie I'd fallen over. I rolled my eyes and kicked it. "Knew those were a bad idea."

Edward laughed. "Go get out of those cold clothes before you get sick," He ordered laxly. I waved to him like it was nothing, still blushing furiously, and stepped around the wall to the discover the small room he'd been talking about.

I came back out a minute or two later with the towel wrapped around my head and my arms wrapped around myself. Edward was lounging on both of the beanies pushed together watching some mindless tv program. I approached him slowly, still unsure and insecure. He turned to look at me and smiled softly, opening his arms as an invitation for me to sit with him. I cautiously lowered myself onto his chest, welcoming the warmth of his body against mine as I continued to shiver. He draped a blanket over the two of us and I curled tighter to him, tucking my head into his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, no longer paying the tv any mind, and left a trail of light kisses from the crook of my neck to the top of my jaw and back down. He was on his third circuit when I so rudely drifted into unconsciousness.

The room was dark when I came around. There was no more rain pounding relentlessly on the roof, just the calming sound of Edward's rhythmic breathing. I shivered, feeling almost cold, then my body set on fire when I realized my positioning.

I still laid, curled up on Edward's chest as he sprawled across the combined beanies. I gasped, not remembering what had happened last night. . . or however long ago it had been. I pressed my hands to his heated chest and pushed myself erect. Blood rushed to my hand and black splotches obscured my already darkened vision. I blinked, trying to clear my dizzy head, and my head throbbed painfully. I dropped back to his chest and rolled over to my back, massaging my temples. The headache didn't go away.

My body, which had cooled down to a chilly temperature, seared suddenly. The heat caught me by surprise and I threw the blanket off from on top of me and tossed myself off of Edward, gasping for a breath of cool air. My head pulsed to a beat separate from my heart and I grabbed at it, pressing my forehead to the ground. The burning of my head churned my stomach and I dropped my hands to my mouth to restrain vomit.

Was I sick? I couldn't tell. Well, I guess when you don't feel good naturally it means your sick, but I had no idea what these symptoms pointed at. I'd never felt sick in this way. My body temperature dropped swiftly and I shuddered painfully, my hand searching for the discarded blanket. Once my hand located the soft fabric, I wound myself into it like a cocoon and shivered again. The minute I wrapped up, warmth flashed through me. I groaned and unraveled myself.

"Bella?" Edward asked groggily. I heard his weight shift as he sat up on the beanies. I tossed again, throwing the blanket on top of me as ice coated me yet again.

"I'm s-s-so cold, Edward," I stammered, curling into a fetal position. My body didn't recover into heat again this time, and I racked with pain filled shudders. Edward gathered me into his arms and covered me with another blanket. Both did nothing to help. I recoiled into his chest, shaking violently.

"Bella!" His voice broke in concern as I clung to his shirt with unstable hands. "What's wrong? Did you go back outside? Bella?! Can you answer me?!"

I couldn't register anything but his voice. I didn't hear or notice the long periods of silence between his question if I'd gone outside or if I could locate my voice. I flicked my tongue on the top of my mouth, trying my hardest to speak. Edward shook me lightly, panic evident in his expression as he flipped a light switch so he could see me better. I inhaled deeply and tried to calm the tremors.

"N-n-n-no," I answer his first question, clinging tighter to his shirt. "I-I-I just wo-wo-wo-woke up-p-p." Edward cringed.

"Are you sick?" He questioned, then shook his head. "Of course you are. You should get to a house with heating. I'll take you to Carlisle and Charlie." I thrust my head into his chest and shook it vigorously.

"N-n-no!" I cried, throwing my arms around his torso. "If-f-f w-w-we go th-there Ch-ch-Charlie won't let us-s-s be to-to-together!" I forced out the words through my ongoing spasms. His arms tightened around me.

"Bella, let's not worry about this right now," He stated sternly, raising to his feet with me still in his arms. I tugged down on the back of his shirt in protest.

"But I j-j-just g-g-got you!" I wailed, tears finally breaking through my shut eyes. The salty water burned my cheeks with a warmth absent to my body. I enjoyed it too much to calm myself or wipe them away. Edward cupped my chin and tilted my head back. His piercing green emeralds smoldered.

"Bella," His voice was low, velvety and in the same seductive purr I'd heard him use with Rosalie. Only this time, it was laced with pure and unduly love that matched the elation in his latest laughs. "Charlie is the least of my worries. I just act natural for a minute or so and as soon as he's gone I'll be by your side."

I swallowed loudly. "B-b-but I'm not s-s-sure I c-c-can act like n-n-nothings happened," I stuttered. Had there been any excess warmth let in my body, I was sure it'd be filling my cheeks. "I d-d-don't want t-t-to, I c-c-can't pretend."

He buried his face in my hair. "I'm not sure I can either," He admitted reluctantly. "But you are definitely not okay and this is negotiable. We're going, now."

I shook my head again as Edward pulled his head back. He tucked another blanket around me and stepped towards the door. I tried to find the words to object this, to convince him I really was okay, just a little chilled, but my teeth clattered so fast and hard that talking was beyond me. I gave up and pressed my face into the heat Edward's body provided.

His breathing picked up as he sprinted through the brush to the trail that would lead back to the house. I wondered if Alice had seen what had occurred during the party. I was curious to see if people would look at us differently, or if they'd be able to depict the difference in the way that Edward and I looked at each other. More importantly, if we even looked at each other in any different of a way.

Maybe I was still out of it and time was making no sense to me at all, but we seemed to break from the woods and approach the house much faster than usual. Then again, Edward _was_ running. My head throbbed again as my body temperature suddenly soared. I cried out in alarm and began tearing out of the layers of blankets.

Edward jerked to a stop and looked down at me in alarm. "What's wrong Bella?"

I broke free of one of the blankets and panted. "I'm so hot!" I was probably yelling, but my ears weren't sensitive enough to register that. "Get them off!"

Edward pealed the blankets off of me one by one as he picked up his pace again. I breathed out in relief as the cool outside air chilled my burning skin. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and lifted my pulsating head. The cold air licked my flushed face like sharp icicles. I quickly recoiled into Edward's chest.

Edward started kicking at the door of which house, I wasn't sure. My sight went hazy as the aching grew from the back of my skull to right over my eyes. My head spun in a flurry of pain. I moaned desperately.

"Edward," I called out, barely audible. He leaned closer, his expression pained. "Edward my head, it hurts." He stroked my face soothingly.

"I'm going to make it all better, Bella," He promised me in a distant whisper. "I'll make it all go away." The creak of a door swinging open startled me, but I was unable to jump. I felt like I was no longer in my body, but just a bystander watching helplessly through wide, fuzzy circles.

"Edward?" Charlie, was it? I was almost too far to even be aware of who _I_ was. "Dear God, what's wrong with her?" Something chilly brushed my face, and it took me a moment to realize it was Charlie's hand. Was his skin really that cold, or was I just that hot?

"I'm not sure," Edward answered, his voice cutting in and out. "But it's definitely not just the common cold."

"Well, why'd you bring her here? You're dad's the doctor."

"He's still at that convention," Edward explained impatiently. "I need to use your phone. Neither Alice or Emmett will be up this early." Charlie's next words were muted and passed by me unheard. A strangled sound slipped through my lips and someone gasped. I felt my body drop at a rapid pace and collide with a soft cushion.

"The phone, Charlie," Edward rasped from above me. "Please get me the damn phone." I licked my lips numbly, my mouth suddenly going dry, and tasted something foul. Oh. That was why Edward had gasped. I would have blushed, had I been able to. I had just thrown up on _Edward_.

"I'll get you a towel, too," Charlie muttered, flustered. I couldn't depict the sound of his departure over the beating in my head. I rocked my head from side to side.

"Edward," I whimpered, my dry throat beginning to ache.

"Shhh," Edward shushed me, his voice suddenly directly beside my ear. I hadn't noticed that my eyes and fluttered shut. How long ago had that happened?

"I'm sorry, Edward," I tried to move my arm to touch his face, but I had no control over myself.

"No, don't be," Edward breathed, his voice understanding. "Just hold on for a few more minutes and I'll cool you down. You're going to be better in no time." The reassurance wasn't for me.

"Water," I managed weakly. My lips were chap and scratched unwillingly against one another as I clamped my mouth shut. Edward's hand caressed my forehead before he vanished all together.

"Here's the phone Edward, and a damp towel," Charlie huffed as he made another silent approach. I coughed out another strangled moan and tried not to think about what I'd just done. "I'll go get a bucket. Anything else?" He sounded slightly irritated. Or was it concern? My mind wasn't cooperating.

"Water," Edward snapped urgently. "Her mouth's dry." Then he was speaking to someone else as the beeping sound of him dialing went unheard in my ears.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen, please," His voice was strained to remain serene. The pauses between his words, yet again, were nonexistent. "No tell him this is an emergency . . . his son, Edward. . . someone's ill, seriously ill . . . I don't want to without him saying it's the right thing to do. . . Damn it, just get him on the phone!" This time the silence reached my ears as the person on the other phone squabbled obnoxiously.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice startled me and my head rocketed. "Are you thirsty?" I rolled my head back in an attempt to nod, unable to speak anymore. A trickle of cool liquid dripped into my mouth and I gasped. I lifted my head, greedily gulping down the water. I sighed in slight relief when the flowing ceased. My head still throbbed continuously, my eyelids glowing a crimson red as if there truly was a fire licking every last bit of both my exposed and unexposed skin. I groaned, desperate for something cool.

"Ice, Charlie," Edward barked. "She's burning up." Something chilled pressed into my forehead for a moment until it was replaced with a freezing bag. I cried out in alarm, my eyes finally snapping open.

"Is it too much, Bella?" Charlie worried, removing the ice. I cried out again, this time in protest.

"No!" I objected, my hands flying into the air. "Ice, back ice!" My sentence came out chopped up– _Ice, give back the ice_ was what I'd been trying to say. Nonetheless, the icy freeze was rested back atop my forehead.

"Carlisle?" Edward spoke again, though not directed towards either of us. "Oh thank God. Bella's sick, but I can't recognize the symptoms. She's getting heat flashes and then she'll suddenly be freezing. She threw up twice–" Something passed through my throat and out my mouth again with the same strangled sound. It ended with the plopping of what I could relate with mud hitting an empty metal bucket. I winced. "Okay, three times and she can't speak coherently. . . No I haven't been able to . . . She's got ice on her head . . . Are you sure you can't get home and take care of her . . . Well what if they do it wrong?! . . . No, but this is _Bella_ we're talking about . . . Carlisle, please! . . . Okay. . . . Good. . ."

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by a sudden scream. My back arched and I vomited again, this time completely aware of it as it dripped down my cheek. I rolled over, disgusted, and felt my weight falling through the air. The impact I semi-braced for never came, instead two soft planks caught me and pulled me closer to a warm wall. I could feel the heat in my body slowly trickling away and moaned. Not again. How many times can this happen to a person before they die? Not this many, right?

"9-1-1!" Edward was screaming. "Charlie! Call the ambulance!" I tried to force my eyes open so that I could see Edward's face, but right as I located the correct muscles, I was racked with tremors.

"Ed-Ed-Edward," I pressed my arms to my chest, trying with all my might to keep what little warmth remained in me.

"Are you kidding me!" He sounded desperate, exasperated. "Are you _cold_ now?!"

I coughed and quaked again. "Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye. . ." I couldn't get the full word out, so I just settled with a feeble nod. Edward groaned angrily.

"Charlie!"

"Yeah, yeah, they're coming," Charlie spoke from what sounded like the edge of the room. The panic in his voice was well composed, but perfectly notable.

"Get her something warm, she's freezing," Edward barked in a flustered tone. I felt my weight shift as he lowered himself onto the couch and cradled me to his chest. I shuddered violently.

"She's _cold_ now?!" Charlie's calm facade broke as his voice mimicked the same dismay Edward's had just seconds ago. "I thought she was burning up!" This time I could hear the clamor of his feet as he sprinted from the room and up the stairs.

I couldn't keep track of the time that passed between when Charlie came rushing back down with two wool blankets from upstairs and when sirens started going off just outside the house. Huh. That was strange. Shouldn't there have been some sort of approach for the sirens? They couldn't have just appeared . . .

"She's in here," I heard Charlie yelling urgently. He sounded distant, but I couldn't check to see if he was really as far as he was. My eyes offered me nothing but a piercing shade of red. I hadn't even been noticing that my eyes were squeezed shut.

"No!" Someone bellowed from above me. Edward? I couldn't tell. My head was beginning to throb again. "Back off, I'll carry her." Yes. Definitely Edward.

"Sir, we need to get her into the ambulance," Another deep voice insisted. I was barely aware of my surroundings as I felt my weight being lifted.

"Then I'll take her in there."

"Sir, I don't think you can come, too. You could be getting sick from her. Go take a shower or something."

"Or something!" Edward snapped, clutching me tighter. "Aren't you supposed to _know_ exactly what I should go do? How do I know you'll take care of Bella!"

An aggravated sigh. "Listen, wash off the puke and come see her at the hospital," The man suggested. "The longer you hold this off, the closer she gets to . . . becoming seriously damaged."

There was a slight pause. "Fine. But I'm still carrying her out there."

There was no more discussion, just a sudden lift in the atmosphere. For one moment I was perfectly still, the next, I was soaring. It only lasted for a minimal amount of time before I stopped short, nearly tumbling from wherever I was perched. Judging by the warmth, I was still in Edward's arm and the falling was all in my head. A large shiver jolted down my body and I tried to cling to Edward's chest, but I couldn't make myself move. I was back to the bystander watching from afar.

"I expect to be able to see her the moment I arrive."

"Just go to the main desk and they'll tell you what to do," There was a scratching of what sounded like metal. "Just put her down so we can go."

I was being dropped, no lowered, onto what felt like a stiff cot. I fought against my numbness, and by sheer willpower, I managed to wrap my fingers around Edward's wrist.

"No," I whispered weakly. "Don't go."

He bent down close to my face and I could feel his steamy breath against my ear. "I'll be there the minute you arrive, I promise," he vowed. I felt him trying to pull away, so I fluttered my hands up to grip either side of his face.

". . . love you," I breathed, shuddering so badly that my arms fell from his face. He covered my hands with his.

"I love you, too," He murmured. "And the moment you get better I'll prove it to you."

And then he was gone. Maybe time was moving fast for me again, but his heat seemed to vanish into thin air as the cot I laid on was retracted into the back of the ambulance. The sirens started blaring again, but they were quickly lost in the midst of my jumbled mind. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't focus. The only thing that could stay planted in my head was a single picture and, as it began to slip away, I started to panic.

"Edward!" I called out so quietly I doubted anyone heard me. I stretched a hand out, as if it could catch the falling image.

Unconsciousness had stolen it away. My world turned black.

* * *

_A/N- uhmmm excuse me? I thought it'd all just gotten happy. What's this about Rossie?!_

_:] i am sooo sorry if this update is badish. The whole time I type it with my whole right hand taped together. I sprained my thumb{:-/} playing volleyball friday. Stupid nurse was the one who made the serve even! Ahaa. So now I can't right and I can only type cuz i'm so amazingly skilled. This update I forced myself to do cuz u guys just amaze meee:]_

_I apologize in advance if the next update is either late or shorter than most. Stupid thumb! {this one had already been halfway written}_

_Go Joker!!!!! He's taken the lead!!!! Go ahead and vote! if you're a batman lover, you'd best hurry up! and if u don't like either, uk who i'd suggest. . . ;]_

_and i'm sorry, i can't start sneak peviews quite yet with my finger and all cuz I havent started working on the next chapter like I usually am. Usually its halfway written by the time this chapters done. I apologize:-/_

_If you're jealous of palinatheweena's sugar cyber-cookie, u'd best review asking for what kinda cookie you'd like! _**_Review!:]_**

**_~Rossie_**


	9. 8

**Edward Cullen went down in history as most spastic visitor to many nurses, doctors, and the unfortunate lady working the night shift at the front desk at Forks Hospital. He stormed in, listing off a string of profanities as he buttoned the top of his shirt. His bronze hair was matted down with water and his emerald orbs were carved lifeless by worry and concern. He stomped up to the desk and threw his hands onto the desk, demanding information about Isabella Swan. It was two a.m. in the morning and this poor lady had been called in early because the day shift worker had had a family issue– so she was exhausted. She quietly asked Edward to please lower his volume and that did it. He went berserk. He tore through the lobby, informing the nearest nurse or doctor who his father was and then demanding where he was to go to get to Isabella Swan. It took nearly ten minutes– ten minutes longer than he wanted to waste– for him to locate someone who actually knew about Bella's whereabouts. After intruding the emergency room and quarreling with multiple nurses and doctors about his admittance, Edward spotted Bella. They managed to catch him and wrestle him into a seat before he could sprint over and pull her into his arms. They explained to him that her body had just been trying to protect itself and that it had finally leveled out to one temperature– although the temperature was abnormally high– and that it might be many days before she recovers enough to wake up. So, as composed as he possibly could appear, Edward strode into Bella's room and pulled up a plastic chair to place it beside her bed where he sat. And sat . . . and sat. For the longest week of his life.**

_February 3__rd__, Year 4– It's snowing! Edward thinks Bella's enthusiasm level is significantly low given the little amount of snow they've received this year. Bella says snow means it's just too cold for rain. Edward tells her to go back to Phoenix_

_February 4__th__, Year 4– Still snow! It hasn't rained yet! It's absolutely beautiful, even Bella must agree. The temperature has finally bottomed out. _

_February 5__th__, Year 4– Alice takes Bella shopping for snow wardrobe. Claims she doesn't have clothes suitable for this weather._

_February 6__th__, Year 4– To make it up to Edward for ditching him all Saturday, Bella agrees to go ice skating with him after school Monday, too cold on Sunday. The two watch __Romeo and Juliet__ for about the 1__st__ time. Bella declares she loves it!_

_February 7__th__, Year 4– Ickkk! Bella sprains her ankle and breaks her wrist while ice skating because of the ridiculous clothes Alice forced her into! She'd love an explanation on just how she was expected to skate in a skirt that barely allowed her to move her legs?! And no, Edward. She didn't fall just because she's clumsy. Now how to crutches work when you can only use one arm? . . ._

_February 8__th__, Year 4– Emmett apologizes for laughing at Bella when she fell. He didn't know that she was seriously hurt. Bella strays away from him, partly because she's angry, but mostly because Edward won't let her near anyone. He carries her books, he helps her walk, he clears the snow from her path. Everything is perfect for the Bella . . . She's not very fond of it._

_February 9__th__, Year 4– Edward is still on his protective rampage. Bella decides it's best she lets him come off this by himself . . ._

_February 10__th__, Year 4– No one's out to kill Bella, Edward can leave her be . . ._

_February 11__th__, Year 4– Swear to God Edward, Bella's got this totally under control . . . When will she be able to talk to Emmett again?_

_February 12__th__, Year 4– Well, Bella can hang out with others again . . . Alice gets in trouble for knocking Edward senseless._

* * *

"_Bella, how are you feeling today?"_

The words echoed emptily through my dark head. The sound was extremely familiar, the mixture of multiple voices that I knew from anywhere. They were blended together in perfect harmony, bouncing off the black walls of my hollow mind. The last word still hung in the air.

I twirled around urgently. Surely the voices had to come from somewhere. I'd been laying silently in this black pit for what felt like ages now that Edward's beautiful picture had vanished. It hadn't seemed likely that I was even still alive. Yet, then again, these could be angels calling for me.

I breathed out in relief as a light shined from my left. My gaze landed on three angelic faces that were smiling laxly at me. The one on the far left was petite with pixie-like features and a disarray of silky black spikes forming a perfect halo above her eyes. Another, to the far right, was block shaped with dimples pressed into his cheeks. His dark curls dangled just above his laughing eyes. My eyes barely lingered on the two, though, as they discovered the exquisite creature in the center.

"Edward," I sighed as I drank in his reddish brown hair, his brilliant green eyes, and his staggering lopsided smile. Even if this was a dream, he was still too good to be true. It seemed funny, actually, to recall this wonderful man as _just_ my best friend. _That_ was what seemed wrong.

"_Feeling all right, Bells?" _The three strangely dismantled heads crooned in sync. The sound, once again, ricocheted off the walls of my otherwise vacant mind and echoed relentlessly, leaving my name the only sound remaining. I nodded absently.

"Peachy," I breathed, trying my hardest to stretch my hand forward. I wanted to touch him. I _needed_ to touch him . . .

My hand skimmed across his cheek bone, sliding through his features like it would with a mirage. I watched in broken dismay as Edward's image faltered and his smiled dissolved. He eyed me pleadingly before breaking away into a million tiny pieces and evaporating into the air like a computer program being demolished. An illusion. This whole thing was an illusion.

"Edward!" My hand stretched out further, as if I could somehow catch the multitude of falling pieces and fit them back together again. As if I had anything else to do in this endless wait. Anything productive was suitable right now.

"Where am I?" I asked. Why– I had no idea. No one could hear me, no one would answer me. But I was desperate. "How can I get out?! Help?!" I yelled once and then thought better of it. I was in a dream– I hoped and assumed– then I had no idea if I was talking or not. . .

It was then that I realized I shouldn't have this much control over what I was doing in my sleep. Don't dreams just happen? Maybe I was closer to awareness then I'd noticed. I spun around in the black cave again. No, not possible. . .

"Please eat something," A voice pleaded suddenly. The sound, this time, didn't reverberate off the walls and this startled me. I twirled around again, still, expecting to see another floating head. There was nothing but pitch blackness.

"I'm not hungry." Someone else answered flatly. This voice was right beside me, and was positive there would be another occupant in my mind. When I came up empty-handed, I busied myself in trying to figure out who was speaking.

"It's been a week, Edward."

"Edward," I whispered.

"I can't go now," He protested, a little more lively. "She's beginning to talk in her sleep! I think she's gonna wake up this time."

The other person sighed sympathetically. "You thought the same three days ago," I figured from the warmth, motherly tone that this was Esme speaking. Three days ago . . .? What had I been saying then? I _was_ asleep then.

"But this time she's saying actual words, Esme!" Yes, I was right. "Did you not just hear her? She said _my_ name."

There was a slight pause in which there was no movement. "The doctor's said it would be awhile," Esme finally said in a hushed tone. "She'll still be here when you get back. You need to take care of yourself, too, Edward. You haven't left this room since you got here and you've barely even slept. School starts next Wednesday, hun."

Edward groaned. "Well, I won't have to worry about school until Bella's a hundred percent again."

The voices sounded so realistic. Was there a possibility that I was now awake? Wouldn't I have opened my eyes by now? I searched for my eyes. They felt weightless, as if nothing was even covering them. Panic trickled down my spine. Why couldn't I see, then?!

I gripped the sides of the bed and tried making my eyes squint so that I could feel the movement. Both Edward and Esme gasped in unison at the sign of life I presented. _My eyes! _I longed to yell. _Are they open! Why can't I see!_ I managed a tiny squeak.

"Bella?!" Edward rasped hoarsely. His warmth hand slid on top of mine and I couldn't help but relax under his touch. My right hand stayed clutched to the sheets on the other side, however. I turned my head to the side, still fighting to locate my eyelids.

"I think she's awake Mom!" His hands found my face and turned it towards him. "Bella? Are you okay? Can you open your eyes?"

I instantly flopped down, relieved. So I wasn't blind, false alarm. Still, why couldn't I open my eyes. Instead of focusing on regaining vision, I cleared me throat to speak.

"Edward?" I said softly. I heard a _click-clack_ of high heeled shoes reside out the door in a hurry.

"Yes, I'm right here," He assured me. "Are you awake? Can you hear me? I love you." My whole body was warmed by his words and my eyelids fluttered.

"I love you, too," I breathed, forcing my eyes all the way open. I found myself only inches away from Edward's magnificent face. His features were carved with worry, but glowing with alleviation. He rose fluently from the plastic chair he was perched on and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my numb arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest as all the blood rushed to my head and splotched out my view temporarily.

"You made me so worried," Edward buried his face in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and blushed, self-conscious about how I must smell. He didn't back away coughing, so I assumed I didn't smell so bad. "They said that your fever was dying down and that you'd be okay, but I didn't know if I could trust them. Carlisle wouldn't talk to me, and I wouldn't talk to anyone else."

I cringed. "How long was I out?" The words scratched my raw, dry throat and made me wince in pain. Edward noticed my hoarse voice and leaned away to return with a glass of water. I greedily brought it to my lips and started chugging. Edward's long fingers tilted the cup away from my mouth.

"I don't want you drinking too much water without them telling you to," Edward explained, placing the cup back on the small table beside my bed. "And you were out for one week, five hours, and thirty seven minutes . . . but who's counting?"

I snorted, and winced again as my head throbbed lightly. It was nothing compared to the pain I'd felt apparently a week ago. I peered around Edward to see a small, white cot pulled up against the wall. It was much too pristine to have had Edward sleeping on it for a week. Or did they clean the beds daily?

"Did you stay here?" I asked, nodding towards the cot. He ran his hand through his hair with a shrug.

"If by here you mean in this exact chair by your bed and nowhere else, then yes," He answered shamelessly. I met his gaze curiously to see if he was joking. There was no trace of humor in his eyes, just earnest relief and exhaustion. My heart pounded erratically as I registered that he was telling the truth. He'd sat right there, waiting for me to wake. _Maybe he really does love me_, the small part of my mind that still held doubt celebrated.

I placed a light kiss just below his jaw and slithered my hands up his chest as I leaned into his warmth. My hands froze when they collided with his ribs. They were much more prominent then they should have been. Without thinking about it, I pulled his shirt up, my face stuck in an expression of pure dismay. I pulled the fabric up, revealing his skin clinging tightly to his bones as if he hadn't eaten in days . . . I gasped and dropped his shirt, putting a hand to my mouth as tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. I was so staggered and revolted that my voice came out as no more than a dead monotone. The monitor that beeped to the rhythm of my heart soared. "Have you eaten at all?!"

Edward bit the side of his lip and looked up at the ceiling in shame. "My stomach wouldn't have been able to hold it down anyway," He wrongly defended himself. I let out a rough sound of disapproval.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I _demand_ that you go eat something!" I ordered, pushing away from him. The monitor beeped unevenly the moment we were no longer touching. I pretended to ignore it. "You're not allowed to touch me until you do."

Edward's face was crestfallen. I flushed with chagrin, but refused to talk back the abiding deal. He seemed to waver between the option I'd provided and some other option he'd come up with on his own before seemingly deciding on mine. As he raised himself from the edge of my bed, I slipped my legs back under the plain white sheets. Edward only made it a few steps before he swung back around and appeared by my side again. I tried to scowl convincingly.

He bent down and brushed his hand across my cheek. "I can not believe that you expect me to leave your side, ever." He scolded playfully, though there was some new emotion burning deep within his voice. As I met his eyes, I realized that a similar intensity had taken residence there, too. "I just need to know that you can promise me the same thing, Bella. I almost lost you and I have no idea what I'd do if I ever were to."

My lips parted as the tears from before reappeared and welled over. I'd hurt him so much, and yet he loved me much more than I ever could have deserved. I threw my arms around his too skinny waist and clung tightly to him. "I'll never leave you, Edward," I promised, whispering into his chest. He slowly wrapped his own arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I sniffled and buried my face into his chest. He allowed me to soak him with my tears.

Edward's hand slid from the small of my back to the side of my face. He gently lured my face back and tilted it up so that I was looking directly into his gaze. He smiled brilliantly. "Don't be sad," He whispered, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I worked to return his smile halfheartedly. "I know you won't."

I raised my hand and rested it on Edward's cheek. He leaned into my touch. I knew that, being sick, kissing Edward wouldn't be the greatest idea. Although it didn't seem all that contagious, I wasn't about to take any risks with him. I slid my thumb onto Edward's lips and traced them as to resist the unyielding urge to. He mimicked my actions, apparently following my train of thought.

The loud banging of the door being slammed into the wall made me jump. I twisted my head out of Edward's hand and dropped my own like I'd been electrocuted as my face burst into scarlet flames. What if it was Charlie? What would he assume? Would he still allow me and Edward to see each other? Charlie had always been a pretty easy going person to live with, with simply the exception of boys, which had never before been much of a dilemma. Would Edward be any different to him than if it were any other boy?

"Hey, don't let me interrupt anything," Jacob mumbled sourly, resting against the near side of the archway. I smiled coyly and waved, weak with relief.

"Hey Jacob," I tried to sound enthusiastic, but was too embarrassed to put forth a decent effort. "I'm so glad you came." That part, at least, sounded genuine.

Jacob smiled smugly, glaring slightly at Edward, as he entered the room fully. "I've been here various times while you were out," He explained, pulling a plastic chair up to the other side of my bed. The sudden tension that built up between the two was so strong that I felt uneasy being so closely in contact with Edward. I shifted away and leaned back against the lumpy pillow. "He was about as entertaining as you were." He nodded towards Edward with a look a pure disgust. I was taken back by the reaction.

I met Edward's gaze meaningfully. He merely shook his head and looked away. Biting my lip, I turned back to Edward. "Did you hear that I was awake or were you already on your way?" I questioned conversationally. Jacob shrugged.

"I was on my way out the door when the phone rang," He said nonchalantly. "It was Carlisle. He was practically yelling to just be able to get the news over Alice's joyous screams." He chuckled. "You've got yourself quite a fan club, Bells."

I grimaced. "Where are they?"

"Out waiting impatiently in the waiting room," Jacob smirked. "Carlisle said it was wiser if we only had one come in at a time. Guess I was the lucky first one to be permitted." He backed up a little, putting his hands up with a teasing expression. "You aren't contagious, are you?"

I giggled and shook my head, wiggling my fingers in front of him. "Absolutely deadly," I said darkly. He laughed and made an 'X' with his fingers.

"You're lucky you already look so breakable," He threatened mockingly. I heard Edward's jaw lock from behind me. I straightened up in awe and whirled around to see what was causing him such distress.

Edward didn't even spare me a glance as he glowered at Jacob. Something about his expression told me I'd missed a vital conversation while I'd been out. I surveyed him warily and decided it wasn't worth it right now– it shouldn't surprise me so much that Edward still held a grudge with Jacob Black after . . . well I guess it was last week.

"So what'd I miss with you while I was out?" I addressed Jacob again, turning back to him. He grimaced.

"Nothing real interesting," He murmured, his attention elsewhere. He absently reached out and grabbed my hand, looking down at it as he spoke again. I could nearly hear Edward growling as he possessively wrapped an arm around my waist. "Gosh Bella, you're freezing."

I pressed my other hand against my face. "Oh," I said as I pulled it away. "The rest of me doesn't feel cold." Jacob took both of my hands in his and rubbed them together.

"Better?"

I nodded. "Much. You're hands are really warm." It wasn't like they were any warmer than a normal humans, but his skin was beaten soft by all the handy work he did. It made them feel delicate and soothing as they rubbed heat into my own.

"I knew it!" My head snapped up and I tugged my hands out of Jacob's. Charlie stood in the doorway, pointing an accusing finger directly at me. "I _knew_ you two had something going on!"

I rested my hands on Edward's arm and blushed. Had he overheard our earlier conversation? Or was he just making an assumption from Edward's arm around me? Oh God, I hoped he'd still let me see Edward even if he knew we were dating . . . My hands broke into a cold sweat as I tried to discreetly remove his arm.

"Jacob Black I want you out!" Charlie barked, stepping closer. I almost doubled over in my overflowing relief. I threw my hands up in protest.

"No Charlie, it's not like that!" I objected, my voice breaking feebly. Charlie froze and met my desperate gaze. "He was just warming up my hands. Right, Edward?"

Edward's arm finally recoiled as he met my eye with a dubious expression. I looked from him to Charlie as sternly as possible, hoping that he could overlook his prejudice against Jacob for just a minute to help me with this.

"Yup," Edward nodded, over exaggerating the 'p'. "Exactly what was going on." I rolled my eyes, but still smiled gratefully at Edward. The corners of his mouth tugged up, but he suppressed his urge to return my smile. I pursed my lips, agitated, but accepted how much he'd offered.

Charlie backed into the wall and cross his arms. "If you say so . . ." He said suspiciously. I blushed deeper. Jacob was my friend and _only_ my friend as far as I was concerned.

"So what, no hi?" I joked dryly, feeling extremely awkward in the uptight atmosphere. Charlie seemed to relax a little.

"Hey there baby girl," He cooed gruffly, stepping forward and conspicuously edging Jacob out of the way. He pulled me into a fierce hug. "How do you feel? Do you need a doctor, nurse? Is your head okay? Do you still feel like you have a fever?" I stared vacantly at him as I was bombarded with numerous questions. I finally put my hands up to remind him to breath.

"Deep breath, Charlie," I smiled halfheartedly. "I'm fine. I feel fine. I don't need anything." He didn't look convinced.

"You look pale," He pointed out. He gingerly grabbed my chin and tilted my head up, feeling the temperature of my forehead as he did so. "I should get you a nurse." He straightened up and eyed both boys sternly, lingering on Jacob's amused gaze. "I'll send the others in to see you, too. You guys _behave_."

I watched Charlie walk out with wary eyes, dreading the moment that I'd have to face the other two again. Realizing that my time was limited, I turned to glower at Edward.

"What is your problem?" I snapped, then turned to a snickering Jacob. "You, too! What's going on between you two that I don't know about?!" Jacob turned a gruesome kind of serious.

"Later, Bella," Edward hissed through clenched teeth. I was about to protest when a squeal cut me off. I plastered a smile to my face and braced for an animated Alice. Edward was thrown out of the way as Alice tore her way to me and yanked me from the bed and into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God!" She cried, burying her pixie head into my shoulder. "You scared the hell out of me, Isabella!" She pulled back and eyed me sternly. "_Never_ do that to me again. Ever. It is most definitely _not_ allowed!" She pulled me back into a fierce hug.

"Oh, okay there, Alice?!" I gasped, trying my hardest to keep breathing. "I need to breath at some point here. . ."

She released me and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"My turn!" Emmett boomed, capturing me in another bone crushing hug before I had a chance to make a run for it. He chortled loudly as he swung me up into his arms. "How was your latest near-death experience?"

I smacked his arm and wriggled in his arms, unable to get free. "Thanks, I was concerned about how you were doing today, too," I scoffed, trying to look offended. His goofy smirk made that feat impossible.

"Well, I'm worried about Isabella's conditions today, so could you please place her back on her feet?" A lady with dark hair and an alto voice requested. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she held a small, wooden clipboard. Her white clothes was a direct indication of what she was. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I self-consciously stumbled away from Emmett.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave for a moment while I run a few tests on Isabella," She said, tapping a red pen against the top of her clipboard. Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett headed out the door, waving sadly at me. Alice hugged me a final time before flitting after them. Jacob followed grudgingly after, his face torn. I lowered myself onto my bed, looking at Edward expectantly. He pursed his lips stubbornly. The nurse sighed.

"Just for a few minutes and you can come back," The lady promised, her expression annoyed. Edward folded his arms across his chest and stayed planted firmly in the chair beside my bed.

"Edward," I whispered urgently. "Just listen to her, okay?" He turned his head to look at me, surprised and slightly hurt that I seemed to want him to leave. "I just want to get this over with, 'kay?"

He breathed out his disapproval and reluctantly rose to his feet. I watched him with the same reluctance as he trudged towards the door. He paused at the doorframe.

"Go," I mouthed, waving him off. He gave me one last longing look before vanishing out the door.

This couldn't even be considered the slightest fissure in our promise with what waited for us in the future . . .

* * *

_A/N- I swear to God Rossie. If you make anything go wrong again, then you will be in for it. . . _

_Yeah, yeah, yeahhhhh. You're all in for a rude awakening ;] ahaa:] _

_bear with me here, this'll be a longgg author's note buttt it'd be helpful if you read it all. A preview note is at the bottom . . ._

_noooo my thumb isn't better:[ that'd be why this chapter is abnormally short. Won't happen again, promise. But the black and blue is fading and I had more mobility YAYY!! ;]_

_last call for Joker/Batman poll. New one will be up with next update!! It will be about Twilight, too. Promise:]_

_so i'm giving out **Sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, double chocolate chip cookies, white chocolate macadamien-nut cookies, and peanut butter cookies.** Did I get em all? Ahaa that's a hefty list;]_

_Oh, and for those who will be wondering 'what did Bella get? Is it even a real sickness? It seems wayyy too over dramatic. . .' The truth of it is, that is a real sickness. My sister fell ill with similar symptoms on January 1__st__ of 2008. She'd been playing soccer outside in the freezing rain. I was wicked stressed for the week she was in like the coma thingy. And then a week later we discover my mom has cancer YAYY *note heavy sarcasm. So forgive me for not remembering the name. . . and the times weren't so pleasant so I didn't wish to bring up the subject with my family. . . _

_Wellll onto happier things!! That was a wayyy downer I apologize. Uhmmm down below will be a very small sample of a preview. If you would like to receive an extended preview– which are, by the way, still in construction for I am still unsure of what, exactly, I should write in them:]-- and be a guinea pig then put a * in your review:] _

* * *

I backed into Edward, smiling coyly as Alice stood, frozen in the same position. She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "There something you two want to tell me?" She asked slyly, twirling up beside me. I blushed darker. We were so screwed.

* * *

_thanks again to all my readers and even more awesome reviewers! Ahh if anyone can help, I'm looking for a beta who is willing to just go through these chapters with a fine tooth comb. I'm having difficulty finding a good one:] _

_Thanks for putting up with this long long note! Review for your preview!:D_

_**~Rossie**_


	10. 9

_A/N- Thanks sooo much to my new and amazing beta!! Leon McFrenchington!!_

**Jacob was beyond infuriated when he heard of Bella's illness. He didn't blame himself– he couldn't see it as his fault. What he did see, though, was that Edward had been the one who'd let her run away into the rain and remain undiscovered for nearly two hours. He almost got ticketed for his hasty speed as he drove down to Forks Hospital the day after she was hospitalized. Once guided to Bella's room, Jacob stopped dead in the doorway. **_**Why the hell was Cullen here?!**_** Not pleased by Jacob's presence either, Edward didn't even spare him a glance as he kept his tired eyes glued on Bella's face. Even in such a deep slumber, she looked pained and it was gradually wearing away his weakened heart. After several moments of tense silence, Jacob snapped. "She could be awake and healthy right now," he glared at Edward accusingly, "but you had to be the bastard that was too blind to realize what she wanted, what she **_**needed**_**. Now look what's happened." Edward was speechless. Sure, the accusation was entirely true, but he still stung with denial. "You're not so perfect yourself, Jacob," was his only response.**

_February 16__th__, Year 5– Bella leaves with the Cullens to go on vacation at the ski resort in Idaho after unsuccessfully trying to talk her way out of it . . . this is bound to end badly for her and some innocent bystander . . ._

_February 17__th__, Year 5– Dang! Bella and Edward didn't think any place could be colder than Forks . . . well, they were wrong! Maybe it's just the snow but it's absolutely freezing outside. Bella barely made it off the plane. They spend the rest of their day huddled up in the room._

_February 18__th__, Year 5– Oww!! Bella gives skiing a try . . . NEVER again! EVER!!! Luckily, she didn't hurt anyone . . . but HERSELF! Edward admits it was a little funny to watch. Bella blames the tree for getting in the way!_

_February 19__th__, Year 5– Bella spends the day at the spa with Alice due to lack of movement available in her sore, pained legs. Edward goes ice fishing with Emmett. Emmett ends up falling in from his lack of patience. _

_February 20__th__, Year 5– Ugh! If Alice wanted Bella to feel better, why'd she take her shopping?! Bella doesn't even want these clothes . . _

_._

_February 21__st__, Year 5– Bella and Edward go snowshoeing in the morning while everyone else is skiing. After a not so successful hike, they return, absolutely frozen. Edward suggests they start a fire, Bella suggests what they use for wood . . ._

_February 22__nd__, Year 5– OH CRAP! How would she know? How could she so easily assume?! What on earth came over Bella when she said they should burn the clothes Alice bought her! Oh my GOD they are soooo dead!!!_

_February 23__rd__, Year 5– Last day in Idaho . . . Alice comes up with a new method to finding out what she wants to know. Edward spends entire day in a snow bank beside the lake. Bella spends entire day shopping for new clothes . . . Never hide the truth from Alice. Bella vows not to ever hide anything from Alice again, for sake of her and Edward's well-being_

* * *

"Well, you still have a fever, but it's gone down significantly– not a life threat anymore. I think that, if you stay on the medications, that should be gone very soon," the nurse told me, twirling a piece of her dark hair around her finger as she spoke. "The big guy made it sound like experiences like this weren't all that unusual for you. Do you have a low immune system?"

I giggled involuntarily. "No, no," I snorted. "He was referring to the fact that I almost died. My luck . . . well it isn't the best when it comes to things like that."

The nurse stared open mouthed at me, long enough to make me begin to feel self-conscious. My cheeks were tinted red as fresh blood inhabited them. I looked away.

"So, um, we wanted to start you with only liquids as soon as you feel good enough to eat," she continued once she'd composed herself. She shook her head a little and smiled warmly. "If you manage to keep those things down, we'll switch solids. Once you keep down six meals straight and your is fever gone, we'll be leaning towards sending you home."

I grinned and folded my hands across my lap. "Sounds good to me."

The nurse nodded, idly tapping her pen on her clipboard again as her eyes skimmed across what she'd written one final time. "All right then," she said, "I'll go get that boy before he tears up the lobby with his impatience," she scowled as she added the last part of her sentence, as if remembering something not so pleasant involving Edward. My brow furrowed. How much had I missed? Everyone seemed to be recollecting certain things that just had to have occurred while I'd been out. . .

"No need to, Allison," Edward's voice drifted into the room at the same time the door slammed against the wall. The nurse, who I now knew as Allison, grimaced and nodded with pursed lips. Before Edward could approach her further, Allison slipped past him and out the door with one final apprehensive glance over her shoulder. I set my jaw. Time for some explanation.

"What's the report?" he asked, plopping down on the foot of the bed. I threw off the covers and crawled over onto his lap.

"Well, I'm going to live," I teased, running a distressed hand across his starved stomach. "And if I can keep from puking, then I should be home soon." I tilted my head back to smile weakly at him, but was shaken breathless by the close proximity of his face. His warm breath made my head spin and any previous intentions were forgotten.

"That's good to know," he breathed, leaning even closer. Despite how very much I was longing to kiss him, I ducked my head.

"The nurse also said that I was only contagious from contact such as kissing or sharing food," I recited. Reluctantly, I pushed away from him and back towards the top of the bed so to keep from temptations way.

"I don't care if I get sick," Edward insisted with a playful smirk. I shook my head and pulled the sheets over my knees and up to my chin. "Actually, I _want_ to get sick. Please . . ."

I laughed freely as he snuggled up next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I turned my head away and scolded him.

"Not gonna happen, Edward. At least not until _you_ eat something." I turned back to him with raised eyebrows. He grimaced.

"I haven't really been hungry," Edward insisted. As if summoned right on cue, his stomach grumbled noisily, contradicting his words. He bit his lip and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I wasn't able to locate my stomach until just a few minutes ago."

I pushed against him. I could have been pushing against a brick wall for all the success I had.

"Edward, you seriously need to eat something," I gave up pushing him away and decided to take a different approach. I slid my arms around his neck and met his dazzling eyes. I traced his lips as I spoke again. "Please go eat? I hate seeing you like this. It's . . . unhealthy."

Edward snorted halfheartedly. "Coming from the girl who is still recovering from a grave illness." Defeat colored his tone. I swallowed my triumphant smile with some effort.

"Honestly, go get some food," I ordered, leaning away from him with a slightly smug smirk. He shifted his weight back onto his hands and surveyed me with sparkling eyes. He licked his lips slowly– I could tell he was planning something. I blushed as I considered what he could be plotting. My lips parted to tell him off right as he began moving forward.

"God Edward, can't _I_ everget some Bella time?!" Alice shrill voice rung through the air causing me so much alarm that I shook, twisted and landed on the ground with an audible _thud_. No sooner had I hit the ground was I gathered into Edward's arms and pulled into his chest. I struggled to get away from his embrace with Alice nearby. The two were roaring with laughter. I blushed darker with irritation along with my embarrassment.

"Let me go," I growled, pushing at his chest again. His arms, weak with laughter, fell limp at his side. I rolled out of his arms and gracelessly hit the floor, thankfully with my feet this time. I folded my arms tightly across my chest and waited for their hysterics to die off. It took longer than I would have preferred.

"Did I startle you Bella?" Alice gasped, bending over and using her knees for support.

"Maybe you should knock next time," Edward teased. "Or say 'Bella I'm going to come _right_ now.'" I pursed my lips as they continued to mock me.

"Does your butt hurt?" Alice rubbed hers for effect. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll remember to surround your bed with pillows before she leave so that when Alice comes again, you won't hurt it," Edward dropped a pillow at my feet before cracking up again in harmony with Alice. I huffed and looked away.

"You know, you guys are both really funny," I sneered sarcastically. "Ever consider stand-up comedy?"

"I'd ask you the same, Bells," Alice giggled. "But I doubt you could _stay_ standing." My cheeks burned as I narrowed my eyes at Alice.

Edward took a deep breath and scooted to the end of the bed so that he could reach out and wrap his arms around my waist. I gasped as he pulled me down on his lap and kissed the crook of my neck _with Alice standing right there_.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when I realized that Alice was still doubled over from her own joke and wasn't watching us. I pressed a hand under Edward's chin and tilted his head away from my neck so that I could look him in the eye. I shook my head and flickered my eyes meaningfully from Alice back to him. He groaned silently and backed away.

Without my noticing, Alice's laughter had abruptly stopped. Alarmed now that I'd registered this, I snapped my head back to see Alice staring at us with raised eyebrows and parted lips. When my already beat red face became redder, her lips formed a smug 'O' before dropping shut.

"So are you gonna let me have my Bella time, or what?" Alice quipped anxiously. I bit my lip and looked away from her. Crap!

"Anything you want to do with Bella, you can do with me here," Edward rebuked in a flat voice, suddenly hyper aware of her presence. I grimaced. He seemed so . . . strict about who I could spend time with now. Recollections of past injuries and illnesses flashed through my mind. Oh. That'd be why, partly.

"Ugh, you are so obnoxious!" Alice huffed. She stomped over and gripped my arm so tightly that I squeaked in protest. She ignored me and tugged. "Let her go."

I heard Edward's jaw clench. "Not gonna happen," he replied through his teeth. Alice's mouth popped open.

"You're so selfish!" Alice accused again, pulling harder. "Just let me have five minutes with her! She's _my_ best friend, too!"

"_Your _best friend?" Edward scoffed, holding me firmly against his chest. "I'm the one who has the friendship pact, every one of our memories together recorded. What do you have with her that's _so_ special?"

I exhaled sharply, sounding like I'd taken a blow to the chest. "Edward!" I hissed, turning on him. We'd promised a long while ago that never would we brag about the Black Notebook. It was something that was strictly between us. And since when was he so competitive?

Edward ducked his head, remembering about our promise, too. "Sorry," he whispered to me alone. I nodded my head expectantly at Alice who puckered out her bottom lip for dramatic affect. I strained myself to not roll my eyes at her pathetic expression.

"Five minutes," he said sternly, releasing me reluctantly. "You get five minutes starting from the moment I leave this room." He pushed himself off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Get something to eat!" I called after him, raising a finger as I spoke.

He paused at the door and turned to salute me. "Yes ma'am." He shut the door lightly behind him.

I turned to face Alice with a pained look on my face. This was bound to end badly. I was bombarded with spiky, black hair.

"I was so worried," she sobbed, losing all composure. A little shaken, I hesitantly wound my arms around her tiny form as she curled into me and clung for her dear life. "For one fleeting moment, I thought you'd actually stumbled upon something you wouldn't be able to fight off on your own; something that would not only slow you down, but take you away from me. Never _ever_ do such a thing to me again. I may not have every single thing we ever did recorded in a little black notebook, but I still love you like you were my own sister," she sniffled. "God, I was so scared."

Waves of guilt washed over me and I felt my own tears prickling at my eyes. "I'm sorry," was all I could manage before silent tears began rolling down my cheeks. If I were to open my mouth, I feared that hysterics would take over.

"Hey now," Alice sniffed, pulling back and wiping away the moisture beneath her eyes. "You're all right now, so what's the need to be sad?" She wiped away my tears with the gentlest of pressure. She inhaled deeply and plopped down onto the bed beside me and smiled brightly, gradually converting back to her perky self.

"Let's talk about something happy… how about your date with Jacob?" Her smile turned devious. "You never told me about that."

I blushed involuntarily, hoping that Alice would take that as a reaction for the question she'd asked. "Um, it was, er, great," I stuttered, slightly unsure of what word would cover it. _Great_ wasn't necessarily the correct adjective.

Alice pursed her lips, giving me a small window of opportunity to add more before she pounced in and demanded every little detail. When I didn't step up to plate, she scowled. "Uh huh," she prompted eagerly, her eyes sparkling. I bit my lip and blushed deeper.

"He took me out to dinner to a place I'd been with Edward and Emmett before and we talked," I explained halfheartedly, looking away from her. "Just like was planned. We're great friends." I looked back at her now, half positive I could keep my voice solid. "It was lots of fun." I managed to crack a sincere smile. Her brow furrowed with dissatisfaction, but she didn't prod further. I exhaled in relief.

"What'd I miss in Alice's little world while I was out?" I tried to tickle her. She giggled and leaned away from me with flailing arms.

"Well, I was too distracted to even go shopping!" she chirped, her face turning earnest. I bit my lip to restrain my laughter. "Carlisle says you must have saved him thousands. He's insisting to use the money to pay for your hospital bill."

I flushed with denial. "Oh no, that won't be necessary," I persisted with a shake of my head. "Please don't let him."

Alice frowned. "Already done," she claimed smugly, her face lighting up again with such haste that I doubted her words. I sighed. Fighting with Alice would be pointless. I caved with poor grace.

"So, what happened with you and Edward at the party . . . that night?" Alice seemed to have to force the words out. I was relieved to hear that her tone was curious, not suspicious.

"He was just going all overprotective older brother on me," I mumbled, looking away as my skin flushed and my palms broke into a heated sweat provoked by the lie. Well, half truth.

"Oh really?" Alice wondered, suspicion growing in her tone. I bit my lip and nodded, knowing too well that if I spoke now my voice would give me away entirely.

The door creaked open. "Time's up Alice," Edward boomed, appearing in the doorway with a tray containing three plastic wrapped sandwiches, multiple bags of chips, two bottles of water, and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. The corners of my mouth twitched up as I thought back to a time when I'd had chicken noodle soup and had been ill.

"You've got to be kidding me, Edward," Alice snapped, glowering at her older brother. Edward smirked and shrugged.

"Go call Jazzy," he teased. Alice blushed– actually blushed– and my mouth dropped open in awe.

"Alice?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Alice glanced between me and Edward and smiled sheepishly.

"Later," she mouthed before bending down and kissing the top of my head. She waved sadly and scurried out of the room, giving Edward a fair kick in the shin in the process.

It surprised me that he was able to suppress his wince as he stumbled forward and shied away from further contact with his suddenly livid sister. He placed the full tray onto the stand beside the glass of water and lowered himself onto the bed. Alice pulled the door closed behind her, so he took the opportunity to pull me onto his lap and kiss every visible part of my skin. My face burned and I playfully slapped him away, anxious about his lack of nutrition.

"Eat," I ordered sternly, pointing at the tray as I pulled the blanket up over me. He frowned, but complied.

As if he'd just realized how famished he truly was, Edward greedily tore away the plastic from the top sandwich and began stuffing it into his mouth. Once the first one was gone, he motioned towards the soup, offering it to me. I shook my head– I wasn't hungry. Besides, I wanted him to finish his food before he started tending to me.

"Are you sure?" he asked after he swallowed the second sandwich and popped open the first bag of chips. I half smiled and nodded my head again.

"Yeah," I assured him. "The nurse said they'd start me on a liquid diet when they thought I was ready for it." Edward dumped the contents of the bag into his mouth and then wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, dropping his head to my shoulder and kissing the crook of my neck.

"You'll be better in no time," he promised me with total confidence. He straightened up and went for the last sandwich with a coy smile. "And you were right. I'm starved."

I laughed and leaned back into him. This was definitely something I could get used to.

*

"Make way for the weak and wounded!" Emmett crowed as he pulled aside the car door for me and bowed dramatically. I slapped the back of his head and clung to the door to keep from slipping on the slick driveway.

"I'm not damaged, Emmett," I quipped, flexing my legs and arms as if to prove a point. He chuckled and shut the door the moment I released it.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a roll of his eyes, "but maybe if you played it up then you wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow."

I laughed– I had to give him that, it would be worth it not to go to school. "After a week in the hospital, I think I'm game for whatever gets me out and about," I admitted truthfully. The final week in the hospital had been uneventful and boring. I hadn't had any difficulty keeping meals down, yet the doctors insisted they take it slow. Of course, Edward had to side with them, making everything final.

"What about going out to dinner tonight?" Edward crooned, appearing by my other side. I bit my lip to keep from smiling too kindly at him. We'd been doing a reasonably good job at keeping our relationship status on the down low, but that didn't mean it wasn't extremely hard; in this case, it was.

"Oh!" Emmett squealed in a voice so high that my eyes widened as they snapped back to his giddy face. "Can I come, too? Where could we go? What about that nice little restaurant that Eddie led us into once where all the girls were walking around without–"

Edward's hand collided sharply with the back of Emmett's head, causing him to stumble forward and grip the back of his head in pain. Edward smiled triumphantly and casually draped his arm around my shoulders. The action was innocent enough, but I couldn't help but accept the sudden rush of blood to my cheeks. Whether my constant blushes were those of guilt to our secret, embarrassment for the desire ridden thoughts his touch brought, or just flat out disbelief that he still liked me in such a new way**, **I did not know. I'd given up on translating them ages ago.

"No, you are most _definitely_ not coming," Edward clarified, pulling me to his side. I tried to convince myself that it was the burning warmth of Edward's body I was feeling so I wouldn't feel so self-conscious.

Emmett actually looked bummed out. His fallen face made me feel sympathetic, so I elbowed Edward halfheartedly in the side and nodded towards Emmett. He caught my drift and sighed. Still, he shifted his focus back to his rejected brother nonetheless.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Edward offered unwillingly. "Alice could come, too. Like a back-to-school dinner?" Emmett's face bounced back to its usual cheeriness.

"That sounds like the sweetest idea ever!" Emmett agreed, waving over his head to beckon Alice over. "We could go to that little Chinese joint that's like twenty minutes from Port Angeles where they prepare the food in front of you. Maybe this time Bella won't pass out. Ha! You remember that? The guy wanted to call the ambulance but you, like, crouched in front of her and threatened the poor man if he dared to lay a finger on her . . ."

I started playing idly with Edward's fingers where they hung slack from my shoulder. I traced mindless patterns on the back of his hand as I waited for Emmett to finish his rambling or for Alice to arrive and interrupt, or for it to start raining as the clouds suggested– whichever came first. I heard the _click clack_ of Alice's approach and was surprised when she didn't automatically cut him off. I glanced up, concerned.

Alice was examining her nails, a shopping bag dangling from her elbow. I shuddered, praying that the contents of the bag were for anyone other than me.

Edward took my shiver of distaste as something else and wiggled his hand out of mine to rub it up and down my arm to try and warm me up. I didn't protest– it felt too good. But it made me fear for my self-restraint. I really wanted—_needed—_to kiss him . . .

"I'm sorry, Emmett," I interceded at last, biting my lip. I shifted my gaze pointedly towards the door to Charlie's house. "I'm getting kind of chilled. I think I should get inside before I get sick again."

No one objected my logic, but Emmett continued on jabbering without so much as pausing to take a breath. Now and then, Alice would find space to insert a sentence or two of her own, or laugh her bird song laugh. Edward seemed as zoned as I as we stood in the hallway and inactively participated in the conversation.

"Be right back," I finally murmured, ducking out from underneath Edward's arm. The temptation was growing too strong, and I was afraid that I would jump on him in the middle of one of Emmett's stories. It would certainly shut him up . . . for a grand total of perhaps five seconds.

I shuffled up the stairs, debating whether I should go to the bathroom or my bedroom. I sided with my bedroom and threw myself face first into my old quilt, door still half-open. I inhaled deeply and rolled over onto my back. It was great to be home. No more stench of hospital cleanness, no more constant slave-like care. I would do so much better as a nurse there, as opposed to a patient. Unfortunate that my odds were against me.

"Knock, knock."

My eyes, which had drooped, closing without my knowing, snapped open at the sound of Edward's smooth, velvety voice that he only used when we were alone. My heart spluttered unevenly at the sound of it. A ridiculous smile crawled across my face as I twirled around onto my belly and propped my head up between my palms.

"Hi," I whispered breathlessly. Edward grinned crookedly and stepped into my room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Hey."

He didn't hesitate to approach me and gather me into his arms. His eager lips found mine and he kissed me with the same desire I'd felt building up inside myself as well. I twisted my fingers through his hair and pulled myself closer as he held me to him by the small of my back, his other hand sliding into the back pocket of my jeans. I wanted nothing more than to be able to continue kissing him as I was for the rest of forever and cursed my mortal self yet again for being born with the need to breath.

Edward gently rested his forehead against mine, his breathing ragged. I searched for his lips again– I was nowhere near done. I'd spent almost a full week up until yesterday being told that this kind of contact was prohibited unless I wished for him to fall ill as well. Now that I was clear and we were alone, I saw no reason to hold back.

He started chuckling at my urgency, his mouth leaving mine as he trailed his kisses down my neck. I smiled breathlessly, trying to focus on not hyperventilating. His circuit ended by my ear, where he held me tighter and whispered, "I love you." A sharp _wack_ broke my trance.

Startled, I pulled away from Edward and stumbled to my feet. He was pulled up, too, by his hand– which was still in the back pocket of my jeans. I conspicuously pushed him, and his hand, away from me and turned to face whoever had intruded. Alice glared at me from the doorway, the intensity of it enough to render me winded.

I backed into Edward, smiling coyly as Alice stood, frozen in the same position. She raised her eyebrows incredulously. "There something you two want to tell me?" she asked slyly, twirling up beside me. I blushed darker. We were so screwed.

"No, nothing," I stammered, unable to look her in the eye. I knew only too well how hard it was to keep the truth Alice—especially when it came to guys. I peeked up at Edward with pleading eyes. He was glaring at Alice with one eyebrow raised in disbelief. He met my gaze and grinned crookedly. He, too, understood Alice's ability to pry the truth from anyone and everyone. He also knew that I was the world's worst liar.

"Well, there's a few things we could share," Edward said confidently, a smile in his voice. "This here is my best friend Bella who I love with all my heart. Um, we're going out for dinner in Port Angeles, and she doesn't want you to dress her. . . Anything that I missed that you want to know?" I bit my lip and avoided Alice's sharp eyes.

"There's more," she confirmed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

I shook my head fervently while Edward answered with a calm and composed, "Not really."

Alice leaned forward and pointed a finger at the two of us. "Listen well, `cause I'm only gonna say this once," she threatened darkly. "If you don't tell me right now, then I'm going to tell Charlie immediately. How much time you two love birds gonna get together after that?"

I gasped. She wouldn't! But as I finally met her impatient and angered eyes, it was clear.

She would.

I started panicking. I doubted it was past Charlie to, at the least, threaten Edward with his gun. What would Edward do if Charlie refused to let him come within talking distance? Would he still want me? Or was I just not worth the fight to him.

"Alice, I–" Edward slapped a hand conspicuously over my mouth and picking up from where I'd left off.

"Think it's very rude that you think you can barge in like that and just assume that you can demand information from us like you own the place. I thought Esme taught you better than that," he scolded flawlessly. As much as I was trying to swallow my awe at his sharpened skill of lying, my eyes widened and my palms broke into a cold sweat. It still felt as if I were the one doing the talking and was failing miserably. I could only hope that Alice would mistake my deer-in-headlights expression as one of innocent surprise.

Alice's face turned, slightly flustered from Edward's words. "Bella's never minded my walking in before," she huffed in her defense, crossing her arms. "And I am allowed to be curious."

"And patience is a virtue," Edward countered. "So we're _allowed_ to make you wait."

Alice's mouth fell into a hard line. "Enjoy your night out," she sneered, her usual bright, bird song voice coming out stiff, low and threatening.

I cringed into Edward as she angrily slammed the door while she made her exit.

We remained silent for a few seconds after her departure. I awkwardly shifted away from Edward without meeting his intense gaze. It was final– my blush was forever permanent. Not even ice water was going to make my face turn back to its natural pale.

I sighed, breaking the tense atmosphere and meeting Edward's anxious eyes. "Now I feel bad."

He exhaled slowly and half smiled. "I can't say I didn't expect that," he conceded. He cautiously stepped towards me, stopping a few feet away like he thought I didn't want him any nearer. "Did I say it wrong? Did you want to tell her?"

I smiled warily and closed the distance between us, snuggling reassuringly into his chest. "No matter what we do, Alice's big mouth will give it away," I murmured in resignation. _What's the point of denying the inevitable_, I wanted to add. But then he might have gone and gotten her, thinking he'd please me if he just told her. I'd manage just fine if we were able to maintain an easier relationship from just a few more days.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Edward suggested, releasing all of me but my hand. I raised an eyebrow questioningly as he guided me around my bed. He smirked. "We're behind quite a lot in our Notebook entries."

I watched him open the window and smiled shyly. In the back of my mind, I'd been curious about whether we'd continue the Notebook even though we no longer held the "just friends" status. I wondered whether I should worry about what it might mean that he still planned on keeping track of our life; then I decided I didn't care as Edward offered his hand to me again. He pulled me up to his chest and grinned.

"Make sure you duck your head," he whispered. I bit my lip to prevent a squeak as he slid his hands to my waist and swung me carefully over the windowsill and onto the roof. "I'll catch you." He kissed the top of my head before slipping away and dropping down from the ledge. He landed lithely on his feet with a muted thud.

"Ready when you are!"

I grinned and crept to the edge before willingly leaping over. Once upon a time, I'd been scared stiff at the very thought of jumping from this roof and into Edward's waiting arms below. It was just another fear I'd gotten over in a remarkable amount of time due to him.

Edward, not affected from the impact in the slightest, took off in a steady jog towards the path leading through the woods. I smacked his arms in protest, wanting to be able to run– for as long as I could stay on my feet– alongside him after being cooped up for so long. He ignored me and kept running, his eyes focused on the bush beside us as he made sure he wouldn't miss our exit.

He carried me through the misty night in record time– I was barely even damp as he lowered me to my feet inside of the enhanced fort. Regardless, he wrapped me in a large, fluffy towel and pulled me close to him, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

I shrugged away from him with a coy smile and let the towel drop to the floor. I ignored him as he began to object. I shuffled over to the glass case that held the little Black Notebook. I unsnapped the latch in back and retrieved the black journal before flitting over to the beanie bags with a pen in hand. Picking the towel up off the ground, Edward followed me. He dropped down on the other beanie and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping me in the towel again. I rolled my eyes, but permitted it. If it made him feel better . . .

"So what was the date?" I wondered, flipping to the last crinkled page that was written on.

Edward winced and seemed to count back the days in his head. "The 24th," he recalled after a short pause. "Yeah, of August."

I nodded and began scribbling down the date in my chicken scratch. Edward chuckled under his breath and held out his hands. I smiled ruefully and handed it to him. He smirked as he finished writing the year and started with the events.

_August 24__th__, Year 10– Bella and Edward go to La Push to celebrate her return. Edward ends up getting pushed off cliff by Emmett and has to go to emergency room. (For once it's not for Bella!) Bella gets asked out on a date by Jacob Black. Bella returns to a party being thrown at Edward's house. Bella and Edward finish a fight that had been on and off all day over Jacob. Bella disappears for a few hours just to turn up at the fort. Bella and Edward end a fight like they've never before._

_August 25__th__, Year 10– Early in the morning, Bella falls dangerously ill. She goes to emergency room and doesn't wake up. Edward stays there and vows not to move until she wakes up._

_August 26__th__- 30__th__, Year 10– Edward keeps his promise._

_August 31__st__, Year 10– BELLA WAKES UP! Edward's never been so happy in his life._

I skimmed through the rest, all entries on my healing process. It was uneventful. There was something, though, in the first entry that bothered me.

"'Bella and Edward end a fight like they've never before'?" I quoted, looking up at him quizzically. His forehead creased in concern.

"Should I word it differently?" he asked, reaching for the Notebook.

I shook my head and flipped through the pages. "No, no," I assured him. "It just made me realize something." He stared expectantly. I giggled as his face turned anxious. "You never _asked_ me or anything."

"_Asked _you?" he repeated, perplexed.

I bit my lip and blushed nervously. "I thought that's how it traditionally worked," I explained in a rush, embarrassed. "That you didn't just _assume_ that someone was, say, your boyfriend or girlfriend. I thought one was supposed to ask the other."

Edward grinned. "Is that what you're getting at?" He stretched out his hand for the Notebook again. "Let me see it for a minute."

I bit harder into my lip and nodded, handing it to him. He flashed me another breathtaking smile and turned his back to me. For a moment, the only sound in the entire room was that of a pen writing on paper. He turned, his face well composed, and handed it back to me, along with the pen. I eyed him skeptically before turning my attention to the words on the page.

_September 6__th__, Year 10– Bella is released from the hospital. Edward asks her to be his first official girlfriend because he loves her with all his heart and will never be able to look at another girl the same way again. He wants to know for sure that she's his. Bella answers. . ._

I smiled widely and scribbled something in the last space on the line before handing it back to him.

… _It's about time:]._

* * *

_A/N- awhhhhhhh I didn't even notice that they weren't officially together, that's just so darn sweet! :]_

_So I felt guilty about the shortness of the last chapter and the length of the author's note. I've already made the longer chapter, now the shorter author's note . . ._

_Thanks again to my awesome new beta, Leon McFrenchington! You rock!!_

_**New poll!** Joker won the last one:P eat that Allison! ;]{love you chicka:]} This is your favorite twilight quote. Pick two out of the fifteen options:] It's up!_

_Now every single review I get recieves an extended preview! K? Sorry if you didn't get one last time! Deff will now:]_

* * *

"So, this would be considered a date?" I asked tentatively, leaning back out my window, ignoring the rain.

Edward turned from where he tood on the ledge and smiled at me. "Is it easier to accept this time?"

* * *

_mann, I want more Rossie!_

_ohk! Review then!_

_:]_

**_~Rossie_**


	11. 10

**Alice had never seen Bella go all goo-goo eyes over a boy before--not even when she was interrogating her about Jacob did she seem that way. So when Alice kept on getting pushed aside by an unusually picky Edward, she decided to investigate. She started simply by watching Bella whenever she was around instead of Edward, who was always good at hiding what he didn't want to be known. Although it was evident that Bella was being careful, Alice could depict a certain glow, an unfamiliar glimmer residing from her chocolate eyes that always seemed to widen when she turned to look at Edward. No, it definitely was not the way Bella had looked at Edward before, when they were simply best friends and absolutely nothing more. Of course, things could have happened that she didn't know about, and that upset her. Alice let it slide while Bella was recovering, swallowing her suspicion until she was released. It only hurt Alice more to think that the two no longer trusted her. She expected that much from Edward, but Bella? Despite her growing frustration, her threats were idle. She wanted Bella to tell her when she was ready– it was just that Bella's sense of the word **_**ready**_** seemed to differ from her own.**

_September 13__th__, Year 9– Edward takes Bella out to fancy restaurant in Seattle for her birthday. She trips and knocks over three waiters and two waitresses. _

_December 22__nd__, Year 9– Edward takes Bella to grand opening of the new Italian restaurant in Port Angles. Bella falls face first into some stranger's spaghetti. _

_January 1__st__, Year 9– Edward takes Bella to Seattle's best dance club. Bella manages to both sprain her ankle and break four of the DJ's records. He thanks her– he didn't like those ones . . ._

_January 31__st__, Year 9– Edward takes Bella to Olympia's most well-known restaurant to test the food out for themselves, see if it's as good as they say. Bella ends up spilling her drink all over Edward's lap. How she managed that when he was sitting across from her with two candles and flowers in between them, he doesn't know. . . _

_February 14__th__, Year 9– Edward takes Bella to some fancy Valentine's dinner in Seattle. Ugh. Of course she manages to break her campaign glass . . . all six of them._

_March 2__nd__, Year 9– Edward takes Bella to a party for his dad's work in Seattle. Bella breaks the ice sculpture and spills the whole punch bowl on herself and Edward._

_March 27__th__, Year 9– Bella, Alice, Edward, and Emmett go out to a Chinese restaurant. Bella ends up passing out from the food being prepared in front of her. _

_April 18__th__, Year 9– Edward takes Bella out to elegant charity ball. Bella ends up breaking the heel on the shoe Alice had forced her into and ripping the hem on some not-so-kind lady's dress as she tried to cling to it to keep from spraining her ankle . . . again. _

_May 5__th__, Year 9– Bella refuses to go anywhere fancy for dinner ever again and insists that Edward just takes her to a burger joint to avoid disaster. Bella ends up breaking the soda machine– it never stopped coming out!-- and squirts ketchup all over herself, Edward, and the manager when he came and tried to turn off the soda machine. They not-so-kindly asked her to never return again . . . Bella says she's done with eating out for awhile . . ._

There were a few moments of what seemed like awkward silence to myself. I couldn't tell what Edward was feeling, what was running through his mind as he read the simple message I'd scribbled into the Notebook. Had it been too much? Too little? I felt ridiculous for writing such a thing. I could have simply written 'yes' and been done with it. Oh no, though, I had to go all fancy and do something entirely its own. Wonderful. My cheeks burned viciously.

So sudden that I nearly missed the movement, Edward dropped the Notebook and pulled me into his arms. I let out a muffled sound of surprised, but didn't cringe away. A relieved smile gradually spread across my face.

He held me like that for awhile, occasionally kissing the top of my head or twirling my hair in his fingers. I shifted so that I was leaning into his chest, an idiotic smirk still glued to my face. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do now– I'd never been in a situation quite like this. So I just tried my hardest to remain quiet and where I was until he decided to speak.

He exhaled a long gust of wind before opening his mouth. "How do you feel?"

I bit my lip to keep from growing. At first, the innocent question hadn't bothered me. Now, though, that I was released from the hospital and perfectly A-okay, it had become tiresome.

"I'm fine," I whispered, twisting around so that I could see his face. My finger traced his lips and I smiled, "And you?"

Edward's lips pulled up into a smile beneath my fingertips. He squeezed me waist, pulling me closer so that he could press his warm lips against my neck. I bit my lip and tilted my head back slightly, savoring the butterflies that trilled from the point of contact.

"_Never_ been better," his sweet breath caressed my neck and sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"Dinner?" I gasped, eager to get myself distracted before I fainted on Edward and caused him to have a heart attack. Edward pulled back to look at me with a raised eyebrow, waiting for the rest. "Is that still an open offer?"

He chuckled and tucked my head under his chin. I happily melted into him. "It was never just an _offer_," his voice was mocking, "It was an order."

I playfully smacked his arm. "Well, what if I don't want to go anywhere?" I challenged, automatically biting my tongue. I was getting myself in the wrong direction there. What if he thought I was serious? Well, it wasn't a lie . . .

"Don't you?" he murmured indifferently before kissing the top of my head. It was clear from the tone of his voice that the choice was up to me and that he could care less what we did so long as I was there. Truth was, it felt the same for me. Yet, if we stayed hidden here then surely the already suspicious Alice would get some ideas. The thought of Alice brought back waves of guilt. Alice was never this hostile towards me. I must have hurt her bad.

"No, no," I sighed. "I do want to go out." I grinned halfheartedly at him. "Any plans?" I could only hope that he'd downplay the whole get up.

He returned my grin deviously and nodded. Seeing my horror-stricken expression, he rolled his eyes, suddenly fully animated. "Don't worry, nothing _too_ expensive . . ."

I frowned. "Too expensive?" I repeated, not liking the idea one bit.

He sighed in exasperation, sensing my stubbornness. "Affordable, okay?"

I grimaced. "You'd better hope it is . . ." I threatened idly. He directed his gaze to the ceiling and shook his head, amused by me. I tried to look stern, but that was a hopeless feat. I wove my arms around his neck and pulled my face even with his. "I'm dressing casual."

He captured my lips with his own, smiling jubilantly as he kissed me. "Whatever works," he mumbled. I mirrored his smile and decided not to answer, too intent on getting all of this kissing out of my system before we had to act civilized and pretend we were _just_ best friends. The very thought made my heart falter in dismay.

"I thought you wanted to go," Edward laughed after a few moments. His actions, though, contradicted his words as he gently flipped me onto my back and continued kissing me. My breathing was so loud, it was almost embarrassing. Had I had enough mind to care, then I'm sure I'd have blushed.

"Maybe . . . in a little bit . . ." I whispered nonchalantly without really breaking the kiss. Edward chuckled and gave me one last chaste kiss before pulling away. My lips stung as the absence of his warm lips sent a chilly freeze across them. I licked them sadly and bit my bottom lip, the blush I'd foreseen making its appearance.

"Bella, if we're going to go I have to get ready," he explained, grinning slyly again. It wasn't fair, it seemed. He was so adjusted to this kind of kissing; well, even deeper kisser than this. I've never kissed a boy before, so all this was so new. And I liked it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, tilting my head inquiringly. He's smile turned smug.

"It's a secret," he answered smoothly, smartly avoiding my irritated glare. He knew perfectly well that I _hated_ surprises. Even more, I hated expensive surprises and, as I thought it through, I couldn't remember a single dinner date that we'd gone on that was merely 'affordable.'

"Let's get out of here," I grumbled in resignation. I was excited to spend the night alone with Edward, apprehensive at how he'd choose doing it, and totally set against the idea at the same time. So, instead of making myself make a difficult decision, I placed myself into the careful hands of Edward and allowed him to pull me up and lead me towards the door.

He pushed the door aside and scowled. Outside, the rain was coming down in sheets. I grimaced. I certainly did not want a replay of the previous weeks, I'd already put Edward through enough. He spun around, eyes ablaze with indecision. He bent, preparing to lift me into his arms. I stepped back and frowned.

"I can walk," I protested. He raised an eyebrow skeptically. I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better . . ."

He smirked. "Thanks," he said gratefully as he swung me up into his arms. "This'll give me some piece of mind." He sighed and stepped into the rain before breaking into a sprint towards the safe cover of the trees. The thick leaves couldn't fully block the large droplets, but they lightened the load. "Why we couldn't have moved to a tropical place where it's always sunny is beyond me."

I laughed. "Because, if you'd moved there, you never would have met me," I reminded him, running a hand down his neck shaken slightly at the thought of the possibility that I'd never have met him.

He snorted. "Right," he agreed teasingly. "Because what kind of sun would if be if it wasn't your smile?"

I bit my lip as they spread into an involuntary smile, a light tint of blood shading just below my cheekbones. Had he always been this sweet? When I really thought about it, the answer was nearly, 'Yes.' He just hadn't always been sweet in this precise way.

"See that?" he nodded at my smile, "I'm in that tropical place right now." I rolled my eyes indifferently and looked out into the trees, my cheeks still burning. I'd thought, just a few moments ago, that I _might_ have had a chance at returning back to my normal paleness. Obviously, Edward was set against that . . .

His running seemed to be gradually picking up in pace over the last few yards as the last trees thinned out and we broke into the curtains of rain. He listed a long line of profanities as he focused on how the water took the pleasure of soaking through my sweater and jeans as if they were no more than a sponge. I bit my lip and shrugged at him, wishing he'd just calm down. He took me to the coverage of the ledge before setting me down.

He glanced uneasily out into the falling rain and back to me. "You sure you can make it up without falling?" he questioned, concern dripping from his tight voice. My mouth fell into a hard line at his distrust.

"I'll be _fine_, Edward," I insisted, stepping back into the rain. With a muted sound of protest, Edward gripped my wrist and pulled back towards the house. Before I could respond, he pressed his lips firmly to mine.

I dug my fingers into the walls to keep myself from sliding to the ground. Every kiss with Edward seemed like my first kiss. His sweet breath clouded my mind and chased away my better judgment. I found myself, despite my dying insecurities, worrying in the back of my mind if I was any good compared to all the _others_ he'd kissed and . . . further details weren't exactly necessary.

When he broke the kiss in search of lost air, I tried my hardest to remember what the problem had been before. Drawing a blank, I stared vacantly at his lips as he dragged his pearly teeth across them and smiled crookedly.

"Come on," he said, stepping back and motioning me to follow him into the downpour. "I'll trust you this one time."

I grinned triumphantly and stepped out to stand in front of him. He held out his hands and I put mine into them, grasping them tightly. As accustomed, Edward spun around and lifted his hands so that my feet left the ground. I slid one wet hand out of his and snatched my hold, hauling myself up onto the roof. I heard Edward grunt as he put exceeding effort into pushing my feet up so that I wouldn't slip. I rolled my eyes to myself– he worried too much for his own good. I still felt like the little sister, as impossible as that was. The moment I was straightened up and walking towards the window, I heard another grunt followed by the thud of Edward throwing himself up onto the ledge.

I spun around with a gasp muffled by my hand. He stood erect and looked around himself, searching for the reason for my alarm. I bit my lip and shook my head, shaking in light laughter.

"I thought you were going to leave me to get ready," I smirked, shuffling backwards toward my window. He shrugged and approached me, stepping in sync with his hands on my waist until I reached my destination.

"Wanted to make sure you arrived safely," he explained with a casual shrug. In my mind, I translated that sentence as '_I wanted to make sure you didn't slip and fall flat on your face before sliding off the roof and to your death_.' Not that I could necessarily disagree with that. It just screamed me.

"Might as well make yourself useful," I teased, stepping aside and waving my hands over the closed window like a game show hostess. He stuck out his tongue playfully, but went straight to opening it. I leaned against the frame as he propped it open and looked back at me anxiously.

"You're getting wet," he worried, pulling me closer by my waist. "Please get in there and dry off before you get sick again."

I shook my head in dismissal. "I'll take a nice warm shower and dress real comfy, `kay?"

He smiled in relief. "Quickly," he added. He released me and took a step back, offering me one hand to help myself over the frame.

"Thank you," I crooned, using his hand to keep myself balanced as I finally got out of the rain. He bowed comically and stuck his head into my window, shaking his head like a shaggy dog. I squealed in protest and grabbed handfuls of his bronze hair.

"Get out of here!" I demanded with a laugh. He ignored me and my weak tugs on his hair and continued to foil my room with his hair. "Leave, Edward!"

He laughed freely and wiggled out of my grasp. I waved him away, wondering if he'd actually leave. He saluted me with a lopsided smirk. "I'll be back in a little over an hour to take you out, my lady," he informed me in his low, velvet voice. I blushed, giggling lightly. He smirk grew before he turned his back on me and started cautiously towards the ledge. I hesitated for a moment before walking forward again.

"So, this would be considered a date?" I asked tentatively, leaning back out my window, ignoring the rain.

Edward turned from where he stood on the ledge and smiled at me. "Is it easier to accept this time?"

I cracked a smile and leaned back. "Can we pretend that the other one never happened?" I pleaded. I wanted more than anything to just pretend that Edward was my first everything. My first best friend, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love, and my first _date_.

Edward's smile grew and he nodded slowly. "I'll do whatever you want, Bella," he promised. "Just don't ask me to leave you."

His sudden change in tone froze me. He was no longer kidding, the childish, elated smirk disappearing like a wisp of smoke. Had he thought that I'd been serious when I'd told him to leave earlier?

"Edward, I-"

He put up a hand to stop me, smiling halfheartedly. "One hour," he repeated before turning and lowering himself to the ground. I watched his darkened silhouette dance across the lawn and shimmy up the side of his house and through his half opened window. I exhaled slowly and dragged the window back down.

Obeying Edward's wishes, I headed for the shower as a first priority. I silently thanked God that I wouldn't be taking this shower with a million nurses constantly checking in on me. That had grown just about as old as Edward's constant concern.

No more than ten minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, warmed and calm. Trying to capture what heat the shower had provided that still survived within the confides of the towel, I scurried across the hallway and into my bedroom. I was pleased that this was a _date _that I wouldn't have Alice prodding for details about. She could care less about what Edward and I were up to . . . until recently. I groaned quietly to myself as the same guilt coated my system. Keeping secrets from Alice was never something I'd been good of, mostly because I'd never really tried to.

I slipped into a pair of old jeans I had that were both comfy and looked remotely good and pulled on a silky white, long sleeve shirt that Alice had gotten me with her in mind. Maybe it'd make me feel a little better if I knew that I was somehow honoring Alice while I was going behind her back with this.

I brushed through my hair again and again until it was silky and hung straight down my back. With it under control, I pulled the front part of my hair into clip and contemplated blow drying it. Deciding that was more than I wanted to do, I dropped down onto my bed and wondered what I was supposed to do now. I still had over a half hour before I left, and it seemed as if it were going to be the longest half hour of my life.

I laid there for about five minutes before I began tapping my foot against the air impatiently. I pushed myself up with an anxious groan and started pacing to generate my energy. With every pace, I would steal a glance at the clock to see the time was almost the same as when I'd last looked. Maybe I was walking much faster than I usually did. I briefly considered replying to one of the millions of emails Renee was sure to have sent by now, but decided I didn't have the patience. Instead, I took the time to fuss over my outfit until it looked as close to perfection as it could, wring my hair out as much as possible, brush it again, and then check the clock. I'd managed to kill ten minutes.

With only five minutes left, I headed downstairs to tell Charlie that I was going out. As expected, I found him lounging on the couch, watching some ESPN program. He surveyed me lazily as I entered the living room.

"Going somewhere, Bells?" he guessed, popping a chip into his mouth. I shrugged and nodded.

"I'm going out to dinner with Edward," I told him, trying my hardest to feign indifference. Realizing now that I hadn't made him anything for dinner, I retrained myself from smacking my forehead. "Will you be okay without me making dinner? I'll cook tomorrow, promise."

He waved me off carelessly. "Have fun, kid. Be back by ten thirty– first day of school's tomorrow!"

I didn't bother to suppress my groan now. "Oh joy," I grumbled sarcastically.

After the time at the fort, I'd quickly come to the conclusion that I was dreading school and that I wished I could simply spend everyday here with Edward instead of that torture chamber. Could we honestly spend that much time together and not make contact in any way that would hint towards a 'more-than-friends' status? I'd recently accepted that everyone would find out eventually, but I didn't want anyone to know before I told Alice face-to-face. She'd shun me or kill me or, even worse, freak out and buy me a whole different wardrobe to impress my new boyfriend. Ugh. I just wondered how she'd take it with me telling her.

Emmett, on the other hand, I knew was going to be impossible. The Edward/Bella cracks would never end, which was not something I was looking forward to. I was coming to assume that everything about our relationship was going to be bittersweet.

A muted rapping on the door broke me from my daze. Despite how Charlie didn't so much as twitch a finger, I threw in a quick, "I got it," and ran off towards the door, slipping my shoes on before opening the door. This was also going to be something I'd miss. After Charlie found out that I was dating Edward, I'd never be able to get by with this. . .

Taking a cleansing breath, I pulled aside the door and smiled reflexively at the sight of Edward's angel face. He held a large black umbrella over his head with one hand as the other was offered to me. I slipped my hand into his and stepped forward into his heated chest, shutting the door soundlessly behind me.

"Ready?" he asked out of pure courtesy. I beamed and nodded. He turned and spun me around him before beginning the hazardous journey down the slick walk towards where his Volvo sat. As we arrived at the car and he opened the passengers door for me, I bit my lip reluctantly.

"Promise me again that you won't spend too much money tonight," I pleaded as I bent my head and lowered myself into the seat. He chuckled and shut my door. I waited impatiently as he strutted flawlessly around the front of the car and slid into the drivers seat. He tossed the now-closed umbrella into the backseat without bothering to shake it off and stuck the key into the ignition.

"I promise you that I didn't pay any excessive amount for this dinner," he vowed as he pulled away from the curb. "But the dinner's already paid for, regardless."

My lips parted in aggravation. "Edward," I hissed. "Please just tell me where we're going!"

He chortled under his breath. "Well, first we're going for a walk on the beach . . ."

I cut him off with a short, high pitched laugh. "You're kidding, right?!" I thrust my hand at the window. "Edward, it's pouring out!"

He flashed me a toothy grin. "That'd be why I brought the umbrella," he said smartly. "Now, am I allowed to finish, or would you rather be surprised?"

I folded my arms stubbornly across my chest and shook my head vigorously. He nodded before turning his attention back to road. "As I was saying, we're going for a walk on the beach in La Push," I bit my lip harder to repress my urge to burst out laughing or object, "and then, we eat."

My lips parted at his lack of information, expecting more. When the car remained silent for an extended amount of time, I tilted my head in confusion. "Where are we going to be eating?"

He smiled mischievously now, but granted me no more details as the car's speed decreased and he parked in front of the entrance to the First Beach. I glowered as convincingly as I could until he was out of the car. _Ugh,_ surprises . . .

No rain lashed at me as Edward pulled aside my door and helped me out. He wrapped one arm securely around my waist and started towards the beach, shutting the door behind me with a kick of his foot. I leaned into him, resting my head lazily on his shoulder as we walked. I had no idea what we could possibly do that was so grand on this simple walk along the raging ocean.

After a few moments of wordless walking, Edward cleared his throat. I tilted my head back so that I could look up at him. He had a look of concentration on his face, as if he were looking at something far away or reminiscing something that he wanted to remember in perfect detail. I stared silently at him, waiting until he was ready to speak before asking questions.

"Why here?" I finally wondered when his expression softened. He smiled warmly at me, his eyes swimming with love.

"Because I learned everything here," he murmured, looking back up at the path he was leading us along on the beach. We were headed towards the fire circle. I squinted my eyes. Through the rain, I swore I could almost see something white floating above the pit . . .

"I learned that you were this gigantic piece of me that is so important that, without it, I feel entirely vacant," he continued, eyes still glued in front of him. "I also learned what the emotion jealously felt like and, most importantly, I think I learned that I _was_ in love with you. Or my heart did, at least. My mind was a little slow with that."

My mouth fell in awe before I had the chance to respond. I hadn't been imagining the white wisp above the fire circle. A small canopy was covering the circle, a fire flickering in the pit with a larger amount of rocks encircling it. A small white, rose-encrusted table rested to the left of it, set for two with a single white rose in the center. I bit my tongue, unsure of what emotion was more dominant– amazement, irritation, betrayal, or _love_.

A man crouched on the opposite side of the fire place shot up and rushed to the edge of the canopy, a napkin draped elegantly over his arm. I turned my head to eye Edward incredulously. _Honestly?_

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan," he greeted us courteously, waving us over to our table. I smiled unenthusiastically at the man and nodded my thanks before permitting Edward to guide me to my seat. He pulled by the white chair with a proud smile. I sighed in defeat, granting love its proper place as my primary emotion right now. I'd beat Edward up over this once the poor man was gone.

The man grinned as he placed white-laced menus in front of us. "Today's special is . . . lobster," he informed us smoothly, his grin never fading.

I nodded politely. I liked lobster . . . I opened up the menu and huffed. One single word was printed across the two pages. _Lobster. _I rolled my eyes and laughed. "The lobster sounds good," I giggled, holding my menu out for him to take back. His grin grew and I could hear Edward's muffled laughter.

"All right, can do," he said, accepting mine and Edward's menus. He walked off without further discussion. The moment he disappeared, Edward burst out laughing.

I smirked. "That's real funny, Edward," I commented. "Next time, if you plan on making something appear to look like a restaurant, at least put drink options on the menu."

Edward laughed again. "Do you still love it?" he asked confidently, leaning forward so that he was closer to my face. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous question and leaned far enough over the table so that my lips could reach his.

"Of course, Edward."

* * *

_A/N- YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT ROSSIE?! YOU DID **NOT** POST LATE AGAIN!!!!! WHAT DA HELL!! WHAT. DA. HELL!!!! _

_Oh my goshhhh, I apologize times ten. This is wayyy unacceptable. Two days late? I don't think so. Wow. That's just terrible . . . Next update's coming early! Can't be tomorrow though, cuz I've got a commitment. But the next day, I swear! Basketball season ends next tuesday(not that I can even play . . .) and then i'll have so much free time-- like over an hour home every night!! WOAH!! And i'll make sure every uppdate is frequent:]_

_so i've had some complaints on my poll. Here's how i'ma fix it-- each reader can PM me or leave a review with their top two favorite quotes(w/ book&pg#) and the top two from this current poll will be combined into one massive one. I'm only going to accept about 18 quotes, at most. So get votin!:D_

* * *

Edward stepped closer to me and slid his hands onto my hips. "Just _one_ kiss, please?" He pleaded. I bit my lips and glanced to my right and left. What were people assuming already?

* * *

_silly Bella, always self-conscious isn't she?_

_Thanks again for my amazing beta(Leon Mcfrenchington) who can beta these like lightening!!!:D_

_Review and i'll get every extended preview out this time . . . sorry to the two or three who I neglected:-/ blame the superbowl;]_

**_~Rossie_**


	12. AN

_A/N- many many many apologies_

_i've been breaking so many promises lately . . . :[_

_but my computer has crashed . . . again!!!_

_tomorrow my brilliant {coughcough} father will be kicking it to life long enough for me to hopefully retrieve the file with the chapter I was working on at the same moment it decided to die on me. The next chapter, also, is on there. I will be working from my sister's computer until I'm able to get the darn thing fixed. This just keeps happening!_

_I apologize again. If i'm lucky and richard pulls through, then the next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow. _

_and also, the poll is finally working again and you are able to vote! Two choices, favorite quote. Disapprove? PM what ones you would like to see on my next one! _

_thanks for understanding and sticking with me._

**_~Rossie_**


	13. 11

**While driving past the First Beach on the way to do some last minute school shopping, Jacob spotted a massive white cloud billowing in the breeze– much too close to the ground. Out of sheer curiosity, he daringly swerved the car off the road and towards the sandy beach to depict the source of unnatural white. Wary of getting soaked to the bone, Jacob tried his hardest to peer through the blankets of water to see far enough. Beside the white, which he quickly observed was actually a **_**tent**_**, a wisp of black caught his eyes. He shifted his gaze to the right to see a nauseatingly familiar silhouette. **_**Edward Cullen**_**. Squinting his eyes, Jacob made out a slightly shorter form standing next to him. He quickly came to the assumption that it was a girl, due to her long brown hair. His eyes narrowed involuntarily. **_**Bella?!**_** He wasn't surprised, oh no, he had expected this to happen ever since the night of the party. He started the car and turned his gaze out the front window. **_**You want a fight, Cullen?**_** Jacob thought bitterly.**_** Well, you're getting a war.**_

_June 15__th__, Year 8– Edward, Bella, Alice, and Emmett all go out to celebrate the last day of school at the same restaurant that they were earlier this month. Alice, along with Edward and Emmett, are crushed that the st-st-st-stuttering waiter isn't there, so they decide the go to a different, more interesting location– a pizzeria in Port Angles. Emmett gets kicked out for throwing pizza at the wall._

_June 16__th__, Year 8– Since last night Alice proposed that Bella and her go shopping today for their summer wardrobe, Bella stakes out in the fort with Edward. They later sneak out to go see a movie in Port Angles. They return to an eager Alice who makes Bella promise to go shopping with her tomorrow._

_June 17__th__, Year 8– After spending the night at Edward's house, the two manage to sneak out the window and into Carlisle's mercedes before Alice spots either of them. They drive out to Olympia and spend the day goofing off. When they return home late that night, they find Alice devastated that they keep ignoring her, and irritated that Bella would stand her up like that. Bella feels terrible. _

_June 18__th__, Year 8– Alice goes shopping without Bella, even after she offers to accompany her. Bella spends the day in the kitchen with Edward, trying to make Alice's favorite dessert as a peace offering. Alice refuses to go see them after she returns home. _

_June 19__th__, Year 8– Bella brings the food to Alice's room only to be shunned. Bella runs crying to the fort, torn up about how her best friend is so angry with her. She didn't mean to be so mean._

_June 20__th__, Year 8– Edward slides Notebook under Alice's locked door. He wanted to somehow remind Alice of who her friends are and that Bella wasn't thinking clearly when she acted the way she dud and that she feels absolutely terrible about it. He hates watching helplessly as Bella cries._

_June 21__st__, Year 8– Alice gives Notebook back to Bella directly. She says she forgives her and that she's sorry herself. Bella promises to never neglect her again._

* * *

The lobster was good. Good might have been a slight understatement, but I couldn't tell. I wasn't paying much mind to what went into my mouth. All I could recall was watching the enchanting movement of Edward's lips whenever he spoke, or the dazzling sparkle in his glowing emerald eyes as they pulled me to him as if they had their own gravity force.

So, even though it'd been the only word on the entire menu, lobster wasn't the only thing Edward planned on feeding me. After he'd gotten his kick out of his little set up, he had told me what we were _really_ going to eat. Yes, there was lobster . . . and the most delicious cake I'd ever had. Double chocolate with peanut frosting, sort of like a Reese's. It was something different, that's why I liked it so much. Somehow, this food reminded me of what Alice and I always used to do– point out each and every little quirk of all of the residents in Forks. And thinking of Alice made my stomach hurt.

I pushed the last of my dessert away from me and wrapped my arm around my churning stomach.

"And I honestly didn't think that he'd be so stupid as to–" Edward, who'd been telling a story about something Emmett had done over the summer, stopped short when he saw me lean back in my seat with an upset look on my face. I tried to lighten my expression to erase the worry crease in his forehead, but he's intensity merely doubled.

"To what?" I asked before he could comment on my posture. He narrowed his eyes at my attempt to distract him.

"What's wrong?" He wondered, nodding towards my arm. I raised my arm from my stomach and snatched my drink, bringing to my lips to avoid answering. I didn't want to go home, but I was sure that's what he'd make me do if I complained or told him. He pursed his lips impatiently. "Bella?"

I winced as the liquid hit my stomach heavy as lead. I was feeling much more guilty than I should, yet I couldn't fully convince myself of that. I shook my head and looked away, praying that'd he just drop it. Of course, such luck didn't exist when it came to Edward.

"Let's go home," he suggested, raising from the chair without so much as a second of hesitation. "What is it, your stomach? Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

I huffed and shook my head, dropping the glass to my thigh. "No, Edward I'm fine," I assured him. His skeptical eyebrow raise showed me that he didn't buy it for a second.

"Did you eat something bad?" he questioned, walking over to stand beside me. He crouched by my chair and frowned anxiously. "It's not your sickness, is it?"

I managed a halfhearted laugh. "No," I pushed myself up right, placing my cup roughly onto the table. "I'm fine."

Edward pursed his lips stubbornly, when suddenly, his gaze snapped to the table. "Watch out!–"

I looked back at the table in time to see my glass go toppling over, the beverage brimming over and towards my lap. My first thought was _oh, that just figures_, my second _Alice's new white shirt!_ I leapt up, my left knee colliding with the weak white table in my haste. Edward pulled me into an urgent embrace, tugging me away from the swaying table. I twisted back around and watched the table fall sideways into the large, circular fire, most of the contents instantly getting engulfed in flames. The cloth that had been spread across the top got caught on a flame and sent the rest of the table up in fiery red.

I gasped raggedly, cringing into Edward's chest. I was too horrified to move, frozen where I was staring at the scene I'd just created. And I'd thought, for a few hopeful moments, that this might be the one outing that I went to with Edward that didn't end in a disaster brought upon by myself.

I didn't have time to register the rain before Edward had hauled me over his shoulder and was sprinting away from the fire. It had spread at a surprising rate– the flames on the table flickering high enough to catch the top of the tent on fire, also. I watched the entire set up smolder, wondering how much damage I'd caused Edward. I glanced nervously up at his face, only to see him smirking back at me.

He caught my incredulous gaze and snorted before breaking out in a fit of hysterical laughter. "Figures, huh?" He rasped, dropping me as gently as he could manage back onto my feet. "That _you_'d do something like that." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "That's why I made this one low budget."

I scoffed, and then shrugged in resignation. "Eating out just isn't my thing, you know?"

Edward nodded, bursting out in another storm of laughter. I pursed my lips, knowing well that there was nothing I could say that would differ the truth of the situation. He dropped to the sand and fell backwards, his clothes dirtying with the wet mud. I cracked a smile, unable to even feel irritated when he was in such an elated mood. I crawled over to his rocking form and wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling myself on top of him as he tried to collect himself again.

"You're not going to do anything about the fire?" I wondered without a backward glance at said problem. I traced his lips as they formed a perfect 'O' while he exhaled. He smirked beneath my fingers and gently shook his head.

"The rain'll take of it," he told me nonchalantly.

I grinned. "Works for me."

His lips fell into a hard line as he remembered something he hadn't been paying attention to before. His hands rose to my shoulders and slid down my back. I smiled at the warm, tingling sensation his touch gave me.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain," he whispered, his expression torn as he focused on something other then my face. I bit my lip and glanced down simply to remember that I was wearing a _white_ shirt . . .

Instead of wrapping my arms around myself protectively, I leaned further into Edward to block off view of anything and tilted my head to the right as I studied his eyes. "Where would we go?"

He pursed his lips for a moment as he considered. "It is a school night. . ."

I snorted. "Now you're sounding like my _father_," I teased, smirking. When his expectant expression failed to fade, my smirk turned into a frown. "Your being serious?"

He nodded, smiling coyly. "It's your first day as a senior," he reminded me. "Don't you want to be fully prepared?"

I shrugged, tucking my head into the crook of his neck, all but forgetting the rain. "What if we don't have any classes together?" That really was a question that'd been on my mind for some time now. Of course, I wanted to be with Edward at all times possible– I always have felt that way. Only now it was more on a necessity then a desire. Then again, if I didn't spend every waking moment with Edward, then my self control might be better around people. If I had to stare at Edward's perfect face every minute of the school day, I was sure to crack. Alice didn't even fully know yet, the risk was beyond hazardous.

"I can pull some strings," Edward chuckled easily. I giggled. That was true also . . .

Edward shifted underneath me. One hand left the small of my back and fell to the ground, supporting him as he pushed himself to his feet. His other hand gripped me tightly around the waist, keeping me close to him as he stood. I peeked over my shoulder to see nothing but black/gray smoke raising from the spot where the tent had previously been. I grimaced in embarrassment.

Edward pressed his hand into my back, guiding me away from the disaster. I clung to him and tried to push the thoughts from my head as we wandered back up the beach and towards the car. Edward's speedy pace was easily noticed as the rain washed over every last remotely dry part of my body. His lips were flattened into a hard line, his jaw clenched as he squinted through the water to depict where he'd parked the car.

Just seconds later, Edward was leading me up the path to the Volvo. He held the door open for me, slamming it shut the moment my body was fully in. He nearly sprinted around to the other side, and was in the car before I had time to fully register the action. He jammed the key into the ignition and blasted the heat, anxiously watching my face. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to wrap my arms around myself and try to capture what body heat was left.

His eyes left me momentarily as he focused on pulling onto the road without crashing– not that there were many cars out for him to crash into. His eyes fell back on me once he was safely on the road. I narrowed my own in aggravation, using the opportunity to cross my arms without appearing to seem cold.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I snapped, fearing for our safety if he were to keep his attention solely on me. His gaze was still wry as he looked back out the windshield. "I'm fine."

He pursed his lips in disagreement, but said nothing. I rolled my eyes halfheartedly and looked out the window, shivering involuntarily. Edward was right for worrying, and my heart reacted unevenly whenever he expressed his extreme concern for me, but I didn't want him to have to go through the anxiety over nothing.

We arrived back at our houses in silence. He cursed under his breath when he realized that the umbrella had burned along with the rest of our dinner. He unbuckled his seatbelt and surveyed me momentarily, weighing whatever options he'd set up for himself.

"Would you wait here–" He began to ask. I could already see where he was going, so I chose to cut him off.

"I can walk through the rain just fine," I insisted, detaching my seat buckle and pushing the door aside. His lips parted in protest, but he couldn't locate his voice before I was already out of the car, trudging through the rain. I heard the other car door slam shut behind me, but I didn't dare stop moving forward. Edward was right– I shouldn't just be standing out in the pouring rain for no good reason but the get sick again. I quickened my stride unthinkingly, approaching the slick walk leading up to Charlie's house. My foot collided with the dark cement, streams of water running routine rivers through its cracks, and it slid up from beneath me.

My hands flew into the air as I squeaked in dismay. Warm, firm hands caught me by my underarms and pulled me upright with a disapproving grunt. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Could you at least _try_ to be careful?" Edward huffed. I tugged my arms free of his grasp and took a step onto the walk before turning back to him.

"I was trying," I grumbled, raising my eyebrows pathetically. He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Right, right," He murmured, closing the distance between us. "The sad part is, I _know_ you were."

I smirked and slipped my wet hand into his. "Let's get me inside before I get another life threatening disease."

His lips fell into a hard line and I instantly regretted my word choice. He didn't reply as he nodded towards the door and urgently pulled me along behind him. He reached for the key where he knew it to be– below the eave. I watched him warily as he opened the door and lead me in. He pressed his lips to the top of my head. They lingered there.

"You should take a shower," he whispered. "To warm up."

I shook my head, my arms slithering around his waist. "I'm good right here."

He pulled back and unlatched my arms from around him as if they were weightless. "You need to stay warm. And you need your sleep."

I bit my lip and dropped my gaze to my feet, studying my nearly destroyed shoes. "I don't know if I can sleep," I admitted quietly. "I haven't slept without you in the room for over two weeks." I peeked anxiously back up at him. He smiled crookedly.

"What time should I be back by?"

I grinned. "I'll be good in about a half hour," I told him eagerly. He nodded and kissed me one final time before disappearing out the door. I stared after him as he bounded across the lawn and into his house with one quick wave over his shoulder.

I shuffled down the hall and towards the stairs, completely unaware of Charlie who was still lounging in the same place where I'd left him. He, though, was more observant.

"Bella? You home already?" his voice drifted past me from where I froze mid-step.

"Yeah," I called back, unwilling to get into a conversation right now.

"Well come back here," Charlie insisted. "What'd you guys do?"

I bit my lip and rounded the corner, sticking my head into the room as I formulated a clever half-truth. "Um, went out for dinner."

Charlie tilted his head suspiciously. "Where?"

I stepped fully into the room and leaned against the wall, shrugging with forced indifference. "A nice little restaurant not too far away," A lose interpretation of a restaurant, yes, but it was still a place where you were away from home eating dinner. "We had fun."

He nodded, swallowing my half-truths easily, too easily. "That's good, kid," he said. "Why are you so wet?" His eyes narrowed. "That shirt's see through."

I blushed deep scarlet and folded my arms protectively around my chest. "Edward couldn't find the umbrella so we had to run through the rain," I explained. Forgot, was burned– both seemed to be somehow along the same line. I was already blushing, he, hopefully, wouldn't be able to depict the difference between the embarrassment and the chagrin.

Charlie grunted in distaste. "You should go warm up or something," he suggested gruffly. "I don't need you getting sick like that again."

I nodded, exhaling in relief. "Sure, dad." I turned and rushed up the steps, tripping a couple of times, but not falling. I jumped into a quick shower, simply to warm up again, and was back in my room in mere seconds.

I pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt and hopped into bed without turning off the light. I kept my eyes glued on the glass, awaiting Edward's arrival. I'd brought in the fluffy that he always used when wet and was lacing my fingers in and out of the hole in the bottom, reminiscing my childhood. It was impossible to think of any moment when I hadn't been with Edward. With the exception of the times I'd spent with my mother in Phoenix, I'd always gone on vacations with _him_, gone out to dinner with _him_, simply hung out at home with _him_, and all my inside jokes revolved around _him_. On that thought, what about me didn't?

I laughed. Maybe I was a little obsessed, but I wasn't going to act ashamed, nor would I ever deny the truth of it. I hadn't once considered him ever thinking of wanting someone other than me in any way other than my lack of experience. A pang of panic struck me. What would happen if he were ever to decide that he didn't want me anymore? Would we not be friends anymore, or would things be able to go back to normal? I thought that over. No, that didn't even seem possible, us simply being friends. Even if we _did_ get past the awkwardness, I'd never be able to look at him and know that I was the only one still feeling the way I did . . .

_Tap . . . tap . . . tap. . ._

I snapped my head up, grateful for the distraction. I certainly did not need to be thinking of such ludicrous things at the moment, or ever. Edward's emerald eyes met mine as he smirked lopsidedly and dragged the window up. He held out his hand for the towel, water dripping from his matted hair to the floor. I sat up and tossed it to him. He shook his hair out like a dog and used the towel to dry the rest of himself.

I rolled out of bed and stooped over to the pile of his clothes. "What do you want?" I asked before I actually looked at it. The only item of clothing there was remaining was a pair of gray sweat pants. Blood rushed to my face as I raised them over my head and spoke without turning to face him. "All that's left is this pair of sweats."

The fabric was taken from my hand. "That works," he said. His words were quickly followed by the opening and closing of my bedroom door.

Suddenly overcome by a wave of exhaustion, I stumbled over to my bed and curled into a quilt cocoon. I squeezed myself up so tight that the entire bed was untouched with the exception of the pillow. The light patter of footsteps announced his return before the door slowly creaked aside.

He was like an ice sculpture carved by Aphrodite herself. His snowy complection seemed the glow in the dim light my room provided, his perfect eight pack jumping out at me in such a stunning way that I felt the need to blink. It was like I was looking at him for the first time– or maybe the second time. That time when I'd been in the jeep with him and Emmett– which seemed like years ago as opposed to only a matter of weeks– I'd realized the beauty he had to offer that I'd somehow managed to overlook for over _ten_ years.

My eyes finally drifted to his face, carefully avoiding his eyes because I knew that the moment I met them I'd be incapable of doing anything else before my will power melted away. I caught his smug smirk first off and I blinked again. Recoiling slightly into the blanket, I sheepishly met his gaze and blushed. He, too, had taken notice to my intense gawking. His smirk grew.

"Tired?" he asked, kindly ignoring my stare. I breathed out my embarrassment and nodded, my eyes following him with the same intensity as he walked up to the end of my bed. "Had a big day, I heard."

I rolled my eyes. "Right," I muttered. "'Cause it's not everyday that I get to burn down an entire tent, dinner and all."

Edward chuckled as he lowered himself to his knees on my bed. It groaned in protest. I felt the urge to say 'shut up.' but suppressed it.

"Well what's been bugging me is what the people on the reservation are going to assume when they see the giant pile of burnt rubbish," he chuckled again.

I bit my lip. I'd all but forgotten about how we'd simply left the burnt remains on the beach for others to deal with later. "Edward, I–"

He put a finger to my lips to silence me and quickly replaced it with his lips in the same motion. My lips curved up into an involuntary smile as his lips moved with mine.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I breathed once he gave me the opportunity to catch my breath. "'Cause it's working."

He snickered darkly, leaving a trail of soft kisses down my neck and back up to my jaw. "I'll have to remember that."

I pushed him away– not far, but far enough away so that I could think coherently. "Edward, we need to clean that up," I stated sternly. "We can't just make a mess and expect someone else to clean it up for us."

Edward sighed and pulled me into his chest. "I already made a call," he told me. "It'll be cleaned up by tomorrow morning, 'kay?"

I nodded into his warmth. After a few moments of comfortable silence, I was caught off guard by a gigantic yawn, and raised my hand to try and stifle it. Edward released me and jumped off the bed. I snapped my head up, unable to hide my hurt by the sudden rejection. Did my breath smell . . . ?

"You're tired," he explained as he shuffled over to my light switch and made a show of flicking it down. "We should try and get some sleep." I couldn't see him now. As my eyes adjusted, though, I was able to faintly make out his silhouette as he made his way back to me. In a few seconds, he was back on my bed and gathered me back up in his arms.

I snuggled closer into his chest. "What if I refuse to get up tomorrow?"

Edward snickered deviously. "Then I'll have to get that big old bucket of ice water."

I froze. "You wouldn't," I hissed.

A few moments of silence. "Yes, I would."

I gulped audibly. "I should get some sleep," I stammered, eyes wide and contradicting. "So that I can wake up right on time tomorrow."

Edward laughed loudly. "That sounds like a plan to me."

I uncurled from the quilt cocoon and threw half of it around Edward as he pulled the rest of the blankets over us. Turning to face him, I pressed my fingers into Edward's abs, secretly eager to see if they were as hard as they seemed. My hands collided with what felt like stone. I pulled back in surprise, stifling an approving whistle. Instead, I snuggled closer to him, tucking my hands under my chin, and allowed him to wrap his warm, muscular arms around me and hold on tight.

As my eyes flickered shut, one final coherent thought fluttered through my mind. It was a thought of desire, just a simple wish that Edward would never let me go. I knew I wouldn't ever let _him_ go.

I slipped away into dreamland, where I was only bound to see Edward again.

.

"Bella?"

An angel was calling my name. The same angel I'd spent an immeasurable amount of time staring at. Studying. It's voice, though, was like silk. Smooth, delicate, dreamy, desirable. . . I cocked my head to the side, awaiting what would come out of the beautiful creature's mouth next.

"Bella? You need to wake up now."

Wake up? Why in the world would I want to wake up?! If I was sleeping and all my dreams were to be like this, I would never wake up again.

"Bella. . ."

Hmm. Something was off this time . . . The voice, it was smooth and gentle, there was aggravation. Irritation. Was I doing something wrong? As far as I remembered, I hadn't done a thing . . .

"Isabella Swan, if you don't wake up by the time I count to five then I _will_ go get that bucket . . ."

What? Bucket . . .?

"One."

Bucket, bucket, bucket . . . what'd said bucket have to do with anything?

"Two."

Wake up plus bucket equals . . . honestly Bella! Think here!

"Three."

All right. That was the problem, I decided. The angel's voice. It kept distracting me! _Now if you would kindly shut up for a moment . . ._

"Four. I'm sure that this icy water will feel absolutely wonderful . . ."

Wake up, plus water, plus bucket equals . . . OH NO!

My eyes snapped open and I tossed the blankets off of me– a moment too late. At the same moment I'd come to my brilliant conclusion, Edward called out five and a light gray bucket obscured my vision of him. I threw my hands up in defense and tried to roll away, but wasn't fast enough. Freezing water spilled all over me and I wiped at my face, frantically trying to dry myself of the arctic water.

"Edward!" I cried over his hysterical laughing. "Ugh!" I toppled off the bed and landed straight at his feet. He took a deep breath and bent down to retrieve me. I scowled.

"Good morning, Bella," he grinned. "How are you this morning."

I punched him in the arm and looked away, but made no move to separate us further. "Peachy," I ran a hand through my soaking hair and shivered.

He chuckled. "I'm glad to hear so. Could you use a towel?"

I rolled me eyes. "Yes, Edward," I sniffed. "That would be wonderful."

He laughed again and swooped up the same towel he'd used last night and wrapped it around me. "Now are you going to let me dry your hair this time, or will that just end in another tug-a-war?"

I giggled. "Depends on whether you're doing a good job or not," I teased. He set me down carefully onto a part that was remotely dry and began rubbing the towel in my already messy hair. I closed my eyes and smiled– it felt like I was getting a massage.

"Bella?"

I froze. Charlie.

I snapped my eyes open to look at Edward. He, too, had frozen amidst drying my hair and was glancing warily at the door as Charlie's footsteps approached.

"The closest," I hissed. Edward nodded silently and disappeared.

I pushed the towel underneath me and pulled a blanket onto my lap just in time as the door swung open. Charlie, dressed in his work uniform, scratched his head and looked at me sideways.

"Your hair's a little . . ." he mumbled, waving his hand around his head. I mentally cursed the involuntary blush the spread across my face.

"Uh, yeah," I stammered. I peeked out the window from the corner of my eyes. "I wanted to see if it was raining, turns out it is."

Charlie looked past me and narrowed his eyes. "Um, no," his voice turned suspicious. "It is_ not_ raining . . ."

My eyes widened and I glanced back at the window. The sky was gloomy, yes, but it actually wasn't raining. I slowly turned my head back to smile sheepishly.

"Bella . . . what's going on?" Charlie demanded.

I linked my fingers and studied my hands. "Nothing," I assured my lap. "I'm just going to be late for my first day of school if I can't get ready." I cautiously shifted my gaze back to his face. He pursed his lips.

"Sure, kid," he scoffed, obviously not buying it. "I should get a move on myself . . ." His eyes skimmed my room for a final time before he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I'd say the acting career is out for you," Edward whispered.

I jumped at the close proximity of his voice. "How'd you–" I whipped around to see him sitting on the other side of my bed.

He smirked. "I've picked up the ability to move without making a single sound," he answered my unfinished question with a sly glimmer in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and crawled across the bed to peck his nose.

"You should go back home," I told him. "I really do have to get ready."

He bit his lip and frowned. "Yeah, I'll be in the car in about half an hour?" He transformed his statement into a question to make sure it was okay for me.

I considered that for a moment and shook my head. "Give me twenty minutes."

He nodded, his smile curving up into a smile. "All right, I'll be waiting." He leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss before bouncing up and ducking out my window. I rose and slowly shuffled over to the window to watch him leave. His shirtless form bounded across the lawn and up the side of his house. I smiled to myself as he lifted his own window and vanished. Sighing, I tried to clear my mind. I had to get ready.

I had never been much of a 'dress up real fancy on the first day of school just because I can' kind of girl. I dressed the same way I'd dress any day. But now, since Edward and I were officially a couple, unknown by anyone else, I didn't want any extra eyes on me. So I went simple– pulling on an old pair of dark jeans and searching for my old green long sleeve shirt. Much to my dismay, the only shirt that was _mine_ that I was able to find was my favorite red blouse. My nostrils flared. _Alice Cullen . . . _

Groaning to myself, I pulled on a silky blue blouse– that first thing I got my hands on. My hair, being even more impossible than ever, was forced back into a slick ponytail. I rushed downstairs and downed a granola bar in two bites without really tasting it and then rushed back upstairs to brush my teeth. I had just finished packing my bag when I heard Edward honk his horn.

I took the steps two at a time, thanking my rarely lucky stars that I didn't trip and land flat on my face in the process. I slowed my pace as I headed down the walk, not wanting to make Edward anxious. He standing outside the passenger's door, hand on the knob, staring at me with warm intensity as I made my approach.

He pulled the door aside for me and offered me his hand. "Alice won't be riding with us today," he explained. "Emmett and her are taking the jeep."

I bit my lip guiltily and allowed Edward to lower me into the seat. I waited until he was in on the other side before I began my ranting. "Edward, I feel extremely bad about that. I'm pushing her away, she must be so mad at me. Do you think we should just tell her? I don't want to hurt her. . ."

He shook his head as he started the car and pulled away from the curb. "Bella, what do you think will happen when we tell her?" he asked. "Emmett still considers you his younger sister. He's more likely to pummel me then to support us."

I grimaced. "Much like Charlie," I muttered. I sighed and looked at his profile. "It's not fair! Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

Edward shrugged. "I heard that love was something you had to fight for."

My lips parted, but no response could be formed. My mouth slipped back shut and the rest of the car ride was in silence. I sighed again and rested the side of my face against the chilly window, trying my hardest to remember what it had felt like in Phoenix.

Edward, due to his insane driving, arrived at the school in record time. If I had been driving, I was positive that we'd have been late. I stepped out of the car before he had the chance to round the front of the car and open my door. The parking lot itself was already pretty populated with the returning students, full of excited calls from friends who hadn't visited in awhile. I half smiled and leaned back against the Volvo as I waited for Edward to come to my side.

I was scanning the lot for anyone who I would like to greet when Edward's hand caught mine and pulled me closer. I gasped in surprise and tried to detach myself halfheartedly. "Edward," I hissed, keeping my eyes purposefully away from his. "Let go, now."

"I just want a kiss," he begged sweetly. I shook my head, blushing now, and stepped back.

Edward stepped closer to me and slid his hands onto my hips. "Just _one_ kiss, please?" He pleaded. I bit my lips and glanced to my right and left. What were people assuming already? He saw my self-conscious peeks and rolled his eyes. "Forget about them, Alice isn't here yet."

I snorted at that. "You think that just because Alice isn't here that that's going to keep her from finding out?" I asked, incredulously. His face fell as he realized I was telling the truth, but I didn't want him to be sad. I caressed his cheek. He leaned into my hand. "I just want one more good week with you. Is that too much to ask?" I traced his lips as I spoke.

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "And I just want one kiss," He countered, his lips moving against my skin. "Is _that_ too much to ask?"

I sighed. He wasn't fighting fair. The warm tingling of his lips against my skin was almost too much to bear– I already longed to kiss him. My strength was slowly dying away. I held up one finger. "One." I said sternly. He grinned and brought his lips down to me.

I was much more greedy then I should have been in the middle of the parking lot, surrounded by people. But my mind was developing all sorts of excuses for how I could get away with this and not have to worry at all. One, I was hidden by a maze of bulky cars. Two, most of the people around here were rushing up to one another an greeting each other enthusiastically, ignoring most everything else. Three, I really, _really_ wanted to, and it was about time that something would go my way without any consequences, right?

I was cut off mid-thought by the sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat.

My lips turned non-responsive against Edward's, and I quickly pulled away. My cheeks burned with a sudden rush of blood and my palms broke into a cold sweat. I wasn't sure I could face the person who'd interrupted us without fainting, or possibly dying, from my heavy embarrassment. It just figured that I'd be caught kissing Edward already. So much for my one week.

"Good morning," Edward greeted whomever it was flawlessly. I swallowed back my jealously at his ability to do so. I wanted to curled into Edward's chest and bury my face in his sweet scent, but that would only result in something worse. But, then again, could it get much worse now?

"Er, hi Edward, Bella."

Oh! Relief washed over me as I recognized the timid female voice. Although I was still extremely embarrassed, I turned to face the girl with a coy smile plastered onto my tomato face.

"Hi Angela," I said tentatively. "How was your summer?"

She returned my smile, still looking awkward. "Good," She answered softly, looking anywhere but my face. "Probably not nearly as good as yours, though." She nodded towards me and Edward. I flushed a darker red. What a great way to start the new school year . . .

Edward shrugged indifferently and glanced down at me, awaiting my response. I bit my lip and my expression turned pleading. I put a finger to my lip to remind her to keep quiet.

"Please," I pleaded. "You saw _nothing_."

Angela smirked. "Absolutely," she promised, winking. "What _else_ happened this summer?"

I breathed out in relief. Angela, I knew for sure, I could trust. "Um, I spent about two months down in Phoenix with my mother," I offered. "How about you?"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Nothing really," she said nonchalantly. "Lots of babysitting and a little relaxing. Took a few summer classes."

Edward relaxed from behind me. "That's interesting, what classes?"

The rest of their conversation drifted through one ear and out the other. I scanned the parking lot again and my heart thudded uncomfortably.

On the far side of the parking lot, a large jeep pulled into the last parking space, despite all the other free ones– especially the multitude near us. Out stepped a small girl with black hair, and a bulky man with dark curls. The man gripped her arm and tried to talk to her. She ripped her arm out his and turned to snap at him before rushing off towards the school.

Whatever Alice and Emmett were fighting about, I had a feeling it concerned me. Guilt squeezed my chest and I looked away in shame.

* * *

__

A/N- well, you were late, again, Rossie. What am I to do with you? This is just terrible . . . *sigh* . . .

Hehe . . . sorry. But the chapter was extra long just for you guys!!

Since six am this morning, Richard and I have been kicking my old dinosaur to life. I was given approximately five minutes to copy all of my files onto my handy dandy flash drive before the pop-ups invaded and the computer froze and shut down. But I got em! Just for you guys:]

So far, the quote "I was just wondering why you stabbed him, not that I object ~ Edward Cullen" has taken the lead, followed closely be Alice's quote "I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her." and Edward's other famous quote from the hospital scene in Twilight- "Oh, a sadistic vampire intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An IV on the other hand . . ." Keep voting! Top two get into the readers choice! Let me know your favorite quotes that aren't on there! I'll even find the page for ya if ya want ;]

* * *

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Alice asked in a low voice. I glanced over at Edward who was glaring coldly at her. "Alone?" I gulped.

* * *

__

Uh oh . . . review for more!

****

~Rossie


	14. 12

**Early morning on the first day of school, Alice Cullen awoke feeling as chipper as ever. She bounded out of bed and straight to her closest with a brilliant smile spread across her face. Today she wouldn't let anything bother her. It was her first day as a senior, the last first day in high school she'd ever had, and she had plans to make it perhaps the best one yet. Not even the secret that her brother and best friend were hiding from her would get in her way. It's not like they were doing anything really big yet anyway. She wasn't even sure if Bella and Edward were really **_**really**_** together. Fully dressed, Alice skipped out and threw open her window to feel the fresh morning air and her gut dropped. First came a leg, followed by another, and then the rest of Edward's body popped out of Bella's window. Shirtless. Betrayal. Bella would **_**never**_** . . . The only thing that could possibly make her more mad, or ruin her perfect day even more, would be if someone else were to figure out before her what was really going on between the two. Angela Weber was the downfall of her day.**

_September 7__th__, Year 2– Alice nearly breaks Carlisle's new car with her excitement for her first day of school. Edward and Bella hide in the safety of Charlie's cruiser._

_September 9__th__, Year 3– Even though Bella stains Alice's back to school shirt– on total accident– and rips her own, Alice's mood isn't tampered. She merely changes both of them into what was supposed to be their second day of school shirt and acts like nothing happened. Edward is truly amazed._

_September 5__th__, Year 4– Alice, fighting back the 'worst headache of her life' goes to the first day of school anyway and cries her eyes out when the nurse insists that she must go home. Bella couldn't even console her after such a tragic event._

_September 8__th__, Year 5– Alice and her ever unusual 'first day of a new year in school' attitude freaks out the new teacher at school so badly that she moved out of town that night. Of course, this has no affect on her cheeriness._

_September 6__th__, Year 6– Alice forgets all about her feud with Emmett and Edward and is back to being all happy-go-lucky about the first day of school. For once, Edward is overly relieved that school is back in session._

_September 10__th__, Year 7– Alice manages to get Bella out of bed by bouncing all around her room screaming "First day! First day! First day!" for ten minutes straight. Edward claims it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen._

_September 5__th__, Year 8–Despite that fact that Alice is grounded and hasn't gone shopping for a week and was just recently suffering from withdraw, she is overjoyed and animated as ever by the first day of school– all shopping deprivation forgotten. The wonders of the first day back . . ._

_September 9__th__, Year 9– Even though Alice isn't allowed to drive to school because Esme fears for the lives of others, she's still just as excited to be arriving in Emmett's crazy new jeep. Bella, on the other hand, isn't quite as thrilled . . . _

* * *

I couldn't concentrate.

The conversations in the parking lot, the walk into the crowded hallways where we were pointed in the general direction of our first classroom, the elation of discovering that I had all but two classes with Edward were all lost in my overwhelming guilt. He could tell I was dazed, but tried his best to act casual about it. He lead me to our seats in our first class– English– with a hand in the small of my back. I slung the strap of my bag over the chair and slumped into the seat with a pained sigh.

"What's wrong?" Edward wondered, his voice laced with pure concern.

I forced a smile that unsuccessfully twisted into a halfhearted grimace. "Secrets," I mumbled, shifting my gaze to my hands. "Are directly related to lies, which I'm no good at either."

If you feel so bad, Bella, then why don't– " Mr. Masen shuffled into the room and began hushing the multitude of loud conversations. He lowered his volume and finished, "then why don't you just tell her already?"

I groaned– a little louder than necessary. A couple of heads turned, and I blushed lightly.

"I've already considered that, believe me," I whispered. "And I can't decided what's worse! Her being beyond mad at me, or everyone," I spoke so softly that my voice was nearly inaudible. "_Knowing_."

Edward stared at me, long and hard, searching my eyes for something that seemed nonexistent. I dropped them to the table, gradually growing uncomfortable from the way he was looking at me. His eyes continued to burn a hole in the back of my head for the remainder of class. When the bell finally sounded, I rose mechanically from my seat and reached for my books. Edward's pale, long fingers beat me to them.

I tilted my head as I turned to look at him expectantly. He tucked my books under his arms and nodded towards the door. "Come on, Spanish," he muttered, reaching for my hand before thinking better of it and stepping past me. I sighed again and followed closely behind him.

"Is it really that easy to ignore?" I huffed once I'd caught up with him. "She's your sister. Doesn't that count for something?"

He snorted and flashed me a teasing smile. "It just means I have to spend more time with her when she's being all snooty and that when I finally get away I just want to forget about it," he answered lightly. I raised my eyebrows incredulously.

"So you feel absolutely no guilt?" I asked, my envy clearly evident.

He chuckled. "She's my sister," he reminded me. "I lie to her all the time."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "That really makes me feel loads better."

Edward sighed and turned his head side to side before lightly grabbing my arm and pushing me up against the wall. My eyes widened in shock as his lips crashed into mine with surprising force. His lips didn't hesitate to take control of mine, leading them in a way that was steadily become familiar to me, yet seemed exotically new each time. In the back of my mind– the only part left not affected by his sweet breath– I recalled a conversation we'd had last night about distractions. I fought to stay on topic, but I could feel all the heat of it drifting away from me without a second thought.

Edward pulled back and drew a ragged breath. "Please, save the rest of your worrying for when we don't have others surrounding us," he murmured into my ear before stepping back.

_Others . . . _My head snapped around frantically as I ran my hands through my hair and down my shirt. I felt as embarrassed as I would had Edward been running his hands up and down my shirt and actually messing it up. My thudding heart slowed down once I saw that the hall was cleared.

"It's the first day back, they wouldn't want to make a bad impression on their new teachers now would they?" Edward chuckled at my apprehension. I bit my lip and rolled my eyes, wishing that the fire in my cheeks would burn out.

"And neither would we," I grumbled, reaching for his hand reflexively. "Let's get going." He mumbled a response and allowed me to tow him along towards Spanish. The bell rang when we were just seconds away. I cursed under my breath and stared to run. Edward laughed and pulled me back to his chest.

"Calm down there Forest," he teased. "She'll survive if we're a little late." I narrowed my eyes at him, still biting my lip, and smirked deviously.

"Might as well get our times worth," I giggled jokingly, leaning closer. Edward, on the other hand, didn't find my words funny, but took them into consideration. He gave me a simple chaste kiss before licking his lips and deciding that that just wasn't going to do. I giggled breathlessly and rose to my tip toes so that I could prolong each moment.

We ended up being approximately five minutes late for class. Mrs. Goff, I'm sure, would have been pretty upset had Edward not been able to easily answer her interrogation in Spanish that almost outdid her own. She waved us off to our seats with a halfhearted warning. I caught him smiling smugly out of the corner of my eye, but was too busy wondering what on earth the two had said to worry about it.

This class, much like the last, was full of introductions and going over the main expectations of the year. Towards the end of the class, she let us talk amongst ourselves with nothing really left to say. I exhaled slowly and leaned forward onto the desk to rest my chin on my forearms. I was still a little flustered by our late arrival and my neglecting to have done anything but support it, but I wasn't mad. I was growing anxious, however, wondering what classes I could possibly have with Alice, or even Emmett.

I relaxed slightly when Edward began absently running his fingertips up and down my upper arm. If he only had the smallest idea of what his touch did to me . . .

The walk to next class was uneventful and a slight downer. It was one of the two classes I actually didn't have with Edward– math. I grimaced and bit my lip so hard to resist kissing him again that I almost broke the skin when I turned to face him. He seemed to be doing the same thing.

"I'll be here to take you to lunch," he promised, smiling vaguely. I nodded, afraid to try speaking, and watched him turn and leave. The upside of people knowing that the two of us were dating were becoming more and more tempting.

I shuffled into the room and collapsed into the first seat I stumbled upon. I supported my head with my hand and zoned in on the clock, counting down the hour already. Many people were still entering the room. I inhaled sharply.

Alice stood in the archway, lips pursed, eyes narrowed. She had her hands on her hips, her slight form slanted as she shifted her weight onto her left foot. Beside her stood a disturbingly familiar blonde with a similar posture. Rosalie.

The two were only paused for a moment before Alice breezed past me and to the desk directly behind me. I buried my head in my arms and silently thanked God for not putting Alice with me in the same class I had with Edward. _That_ wasn't something I'd want to deal with . . .

"Hey Bella."

Alice's voice wasn't bright and chirpy like usual. It was cold and forbidding, and strongly coated with an emotion she was set against me discovering. I took a deep breath and twisted in my seat to look at her, forcing a smile.

"Hey Alice," I responded brightly, biting my lip in apprehension on whether I was going to be given the silent treatment, screamed at, or just get my old best friend. Rosalie huffed, flipped her hair over my shoulder and turned away.

"How's your first day going so far?" She questioned politely, her expression contradicting her words and voice.

I swallowed, trying to relocate some liquid in my mouth. "Pretty good, I guess."

"You guess?" She said sourly. I pursed my lips anxiously and nodded. "Uh-huh . . ."

I gulped. "And you?"

She shrugged. "I've had better." I looked down at my hands and studied my thumbs while I tried to come up with something to say. I drew a blank.

"How was your night out with my brother last night?" Alice finally asked. On the outside, her voice seemed bored by the topic, but beneath I could hear her burning curiosity.

I grimaced. "The usual." I peered back up at her and smiled coyly.

She bit her lip now, fighting back a smile herself. "Did you cause any catastrophes?"

I grinned, glad to be getting some of the old, happy Alice. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

She cracked a smile. It was like the sun breaking through stormy skies. "Not a chance."

.

The rest of the day went by smoother than I'd expected. Alice sat with Edward, Angela and I during lunch. After a short talk with Edward about the importance of personal space when accompanied by others, being around Alice wasn't quite as difficult. She sat quite stiffly for the first fifteen minutes, lips pursed and nostrils flaring every time I addressed Edward, but finally, she loosened up when Emmett arrived with two of the new foster children– both of whom I recognized.

Rosalie, who was still in the same sour attitude she'd been in during math, gracefully perched herself onto the bench beside Alice. She avoided my gaze and, while flipping her silky blonde locks over her shoulder, she took the time to offer Edward a very nasty glare before turning away from us and starting a conversation with Alice.

The second one was a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair. He was laughing with Emmett over something I'd completely missed as he lowered himself to sit across from Alice and to my right. He was cute, in a way, but not necessarily the kind of guy I would like. More Alice's type . . .

Right then, the lightbulb went off in my head. Jasper! I could vaguely recall being introduced to him at the house party Alice had hosted weeks ago, but I'd had so much to take in that night that his arrival had all but been lost. I remembered Edward saying something about him. _Go call Jazzy . . . _I didn't dwell on it. That would be a topic to investigate once I, too, was being more truthful with her.

Science blew past without being eventful. Mr. Banner spent the period going over all we'd be covering this year and then let us talk freely, assuming that we'd all want that after a summer apart. The man himself looked as though he'd been caught completely by surprise that it was September. His eyes were still glazed over like he was in late July. I sympathized him– September hadn't gone quite as I expected, either. I hadn't been anywhere near prepared.

Edward walked beside me on the way to my final class– gym. His fingers kept twitching like the same electrical force that was drawing me closer to him was summoning him to reach for me. I wanted, as much as he let on, to reach out, too, and take his hand, intertwine or fingers, and lean my head against his shoulder. I couldn't tolerate the distance between us.

I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding the moment the doors to the gym came into view. Edward gave in and stepped closer to me as I slowed to a stop in front of the double doors. My eyes widened in warning. Ignoring me, he grabbed my hands and squeezed lightly.

"See ya after class," he whispered before releasing my hands with noticeable effort.

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking down at my empty hands as he walked away. After I was positive he was gone, I sighed and rose my gaze again.

"Bella!"

I pivoted towards the deep, energetic voice that had called my name. Emmett was bounding through the hall, dark curls bouncing and a wide grin spread across his face. When he saw me looking, he waved his hand over his head frantically. I giggled and waved back tentatively.

He stopped short in front of me and took a deep breath. "Tell me that you have gym this period!"

I grimaced. "Yeah?" my anxiety at his statement turned my words into a question.

He laughed and smacked a hand to my back. I huffed and stepped forward involuntarily. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. "So do I!"

I groaned playfully. "Darn."

He snorted. "Don't be too excited."

I rolled me eyes. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that," I joked.

"Come on," Emmett tugged on my arm, pulling me towards the gym doors. "We don't want to be late for the first day!"

I guffawed. "Right."

Gym was, as usual, horrible. I wondered what kind of person had the sick sense of humor and put Emmett in the same class as me. If I was going to have to deal with this for the whole year then surely I was going to die. Slowly, painfully.

Since most of the students were yet to bring in gym clothes, we were sentenced to a period of _dodge ball_. Tragically, Emmett and I ended up on opposite teams. Also unfortunate, Mike Newton was on _my_ team.

Ever since Mike had tried to take me out on a date years ago, Emmett and Edward had had a thing against him. Yet, Mike had never caught on that I did _not_ like him. Trying to impress me, or possibly–hopefully– another girl in the class, Mike took it upon himself to throw himself around like a fool and chuck balls every which way as I cowered in the back.

This was just an opportunity that Emmett couldn't possibly ignore. He took great pleasure in nailing Mike with the one hard ball that there was each time he got too close or too arrogant. The worst, though, was when there'd been no one else left out on the court for my team aside from another timid girl I knew as Scarlett.

I gulped and stepped forward the get a ball of the floor, planning on throwing it in the air so someone could catch it and I could get out without being too embarrassed. I made it a few steps and right as I was bending down, I could hear the disturbance in the air as something whisked towards me. I snapped my head up just in time to watch the ball Emmett had just chucked smack me square in the nose.

The force at which he thrown the ball was enough to send me flying backwards. I landed on my butt with an audible "oof" and my head spun as a nauseatingly familiar liquid filled my mouth. I rose my hand to my nose and brought it back to see it covered in blood.

"Emmett!" I growled as the others began to swarm around me. I frowned and tried my hardest not to focus on the blood.

.

"Bella? Mrs. Cope, is she in here?"

I grimaced and peeked my head around through the door to the nurse's to see into the main office, holding the reddening cloth firmly to my nose. Edward stood a few feet from the door, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on me. I could tell by his expression that he'd already heard what'd happened and wasn't particularly pleased about it. I bit my lip and half smiled.

Completely ignoring Mrs. Cope's response, Edward rushed over to me and opened the door all the way. Kneeling in front of where I sat, he reached up to remove the cloth so that he could see the damage himself. Once it was lowered, he cursed under his breath.

"Why would Emmett do this?" he asked no one in particular. I covered my nose again and shook my head.

"He didn't mean to," I muttered in his defense. "I'm just fragile."

Edward frowned. "Yeah, I know _that_," he grumbled. "And I'd have thought he'd know, too."

I rolled my eyes. "We were playing dodge ball, Edward," I tried to explain. "It was for the win!"

His forehead creased in disapproval, alerting me that it'd be better if I were just to shut my mouth. So I did just that.

"Are you ready to leave?" he questioned politely as he rose to stand erect. I nodded and tilted my head back so that I could see him fully.

"Where we headed?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Alice wants to go out to dinner," he said. "Claims that we have no choice because we promised her last night."

I nodded again and suppressed a sigh. He was right, we had promised and I'd prompted it. "All right," I held out one hand for him to help me up. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Edward shrugged and gripped my hand, pulling me into his chest. I giggled and leaned my head into his chest, welcoming the familiar warmth. I had, just today, realized my true hatred towards school. I didn't get enough time to do _this_.

"I don't want to make Alice mad," I sighed, stepping back and kissing the back of his hand. "Let's get going."

He frowned but nodded in resignation. Still holding the cloth the my bleeding nose, I guided Edward out of the nurse's, through the office and out to the parking lot. He took the lead once we were closer to his car. He stepped in front of me and opened my door for me. With a small eye roll, I smiled at him and lowered myself into the car. He cautiously shut the door and walked around the front to enter the drivers side.

"Has the bleeding slowed or anything?" he asked. My lips parted, half forming a response, when I remembered that I was yet to even check that. Pursing my lips, I hesitantly lowered the cloth and squeezed my eyes shut so that I couldn't see the blood. Raising one hand to my face, I brushed it beneath my nose to feel for any liquid. When it felt as if none was there, I opened one eye and examined my hand. It was clean. I exhaled in relief.

"It stopped," I clarified, folding the cloth so that I couldn't see the part that was covered with my blood. I heard him breath out in similar comfort.

The rest of the car ride was remotely silent. As we pulled out of the school parking lot, I slipped my hand into where Edward's rested on the center console. He smiled softly at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. The light blush that colored my cheeks was unexplainable, but expected all the same.

Alice and Emmett were both in their driveway, leaning against the side of Emmett's jeep. I felt their eyes burning holes the top of my head as I dropped my gaze to our linked hands and slithered mine out from his grasp before they could see. When I looked back up, Alice had risen from Emmett's jeep and was flitting over to my door. She pulled it back and rested her chin on top of it and smiled halfheartedly down at me.

"Hey, how's your nose, Bells?" I heard Emmett call.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward snapped coldly in response. I pressed my lips into a hard line. I didn't want the two fighting tonight. I didn't need a repeat.

"Boys, boys," Alice cooed, stepping back from the door. She danced in between the two and waved her hands comfortingly. "No need to fight over the past." She raised her eyebrows expectantly at both, making sure she'd gotten her point across, before returning to me. "Come on, Bells. I want to get ready for dinner."

I frowned. "Alice, I can dress myself."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She turned and walked away without further discussion. My mouth popped open. It wasn't like Alice to give in without a fight . . . in fact, it wasn't like Alice to give in at _all_.

I groaned and stomped over to where the boys were glaring wordlessly at each other. I folded my arms across my chest and watched them both until they were ready to act civilized and address me. When neither seemed prepared to act in such a manor, I dropped my hands to my side and sighed in exasperation.

"Can we all at least _pretend_ we're getting along great and go eat?" I pleaded. I looked from Emmett to Edward and saw no change. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms again. "Fine. If you guys are going to be like this, I don't want anything to do with you. Have a nice dinner." I bit my lip and turned away from the two to head towards my house. That was perhaps one of the better lies I'd told, most convincing. I could hear movement behind me before I'd gotten very far.

"No, no. Bella, wait up," Edward sighed from behind me. I slowed my pace, but didn't stop walking. I wanted to be promised that there'd be no unnecessary arguments tonight. An angry Alice was bad enough.

"Bella, I promise that _I_ won't purposely start any fights tonight," Emmett vowed. "In fact, I didn't even start that one right then."

"Right, cause I was the one that chucked a ball at Bella's face," Edward growled. I looked behind me to see his back was turned on me now. Glowering at Emmett again, no doubt.

"Edward," I cautioned, taking a step towards them. "Please?"

He took a deep breath and broke away from his glaring contest with Emmett to smile coyly at me. "Fine, I'll be good."

Emmett guffawed. I snapped my head in his direction and widened my eyes in disapproval. "Stop it!" I hissed, growing sick of this already. I wasn't going to spend all night yelling at Emmett and Edward, I didn't even believe I had the heart to.

"Are we leaving anytime soon?" Alice's voice floated down from her open window.

"Yeah," I answered her without looking up, afraid to see her reaction to my voice. I heard her window click back shut. I slid past Edward and Emmett and paused in front of the Volvo. "Which car?"

Emmett shrugged, so Edward answered. "Let's just take mine," he suggested. "It's already in the way of his jeep."

Emmett opened his mouth to protest or to make some snide comment, but my warning scowl made him rethink that. I took a deep, cleansing breath in preparation for the car ride. This was going to be a _long_ night, I had no doubt.

The car ride was, more or less, hell. Emmett called shot gun and I was stuck sitting in back with a moody Alice. Every conversation I tried to start was instantly shot down by her, or interrupted by an impatient Emmett. At one point, Emmett was foolish enough to try picking out a station to listen to on the radio. I clenched my teeth together, getting ready for the next verbal duel.

"Emmett," Edward grumbled darkly through clenched teeth. "What do you think you are doing?"

Emmett shrugged nonchalantly, taking notice to the irritated tone Edward used. "Finding something good to listen to."

Edward locked his jaw. "Emmett, this is _my_ car. Need I remind you of what this means?"

Emmett gritted his teeth. "Wouldn't hurt."

Edward's knuckles turned white from how tightly he held to the steering wheel. "I'll show you what would hurt . . ." I inhaled sharply when he released the steering wheel and took a lunge at Emmett.

"Edward!" I screeched, clinging to the seat. "Stop it right now!"

"Hmm," Alice sniffed before mumbling something unintelligible about 'controlling'. I glanced over at her just in time to catch her staring at me before she snapped her head away. I bit my lip as hurt jolted through me. Her eyes, expression, nothing held the slightest bit of hatred– merely just plenty of betrayal. I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach about the how ordeal.

Edward had replaced both of his hands and was grumbling under his breath as Emmett, with a smug smirk, continued messing with his radio. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Why, oh why, did I always bring the worse out of everyone?

"Emmett, just stop, okay?" I said softly, resting the back of my head against the seat. Emmett peeked back at me and nodded guiltily before shutting off the noise. The car became so silent it was almost eerie. It was so much more preferable.

"Where we going, Eddie?" Emmett asked, cocking his head to the side. Obviously, the silence was not something he supported. . .

Edward paused before responding. He pinched the bridge of his noise and tried to stay focused on the road as he spoke. "A restaurant, Emmett."

Emmett, deciding not to let Edward get on his nerves, but to get even _more_ on Edward's nerves instead, let his jaw drop in mock awe. "You for real?" He twisted in his seat to look at me and stabbed a finger into Edward's shoulder. Edward stiffened. "Did you hear what he said, Bella?! A _restaurant_."

I nervously glanced from Edward back to Emmett. "Shut it, Emmett."

"Leave Bella out of this." Edward snapped flatly.

Emmett snickered and leaned over the center console, resting his elbows on it as he propped his head up on his palms. "Hey, Edward," he spoke slowly, like you would with someone who barely knew English. "Do you think they'll have food there?"

Edward's curse was drowned out by the high pitched squeaking of the car suddenly braking. He unlocked the doors. "Out!" he bellowed, pointing at Emmett's door. "Just get the hell out!"

I gritted my teeth and peered out the window. "Sounds like a good idea, Edward," I chirped quickly, catching sight of a small restaurant just down the road. "Let's eat there." I pushed open the door and started walking along the side of the road before anyone could object. I heard another car door slam and the engine start again.

"Bells, wait up!"

I ignored Emmett and continued stumbling along the shoulder, my eyes fixed on my destination. He ran to catch up with me.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he caught up with me. "I just. . . well he just made it too easy. I couldn't help myself."

I shook my head in dismay. "I just want to make it through dinner alive . . ." I glanced back at him. "Although, right now I fear more for the lives of you and Edward." I scoffed. "Lay off some, please?"

Emmett pursed his lips and fell into step beside me. "What's my prize?"

I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder. "You don't get to see the evil side of Isabella Swan."

Emmett grinned. "How about I get to call you Isabella for a week?"

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

His face fell in real disappointment and I laughed. "Let's go see what this place has to eat." I waved him across the road with me. Edward's Volvo idled in the center of the road, waiting for us to cross. I waved sheepishly to Edward. His face was stiff, but he managed a half smile that didn't exactly reached his eyes. I could only hope that he'd cool down some before coming in.

Emmett raced past me, grabbing my wrist, and pulled me the rest of the way. I hobbled forward and clung to his arm with both hands as I struggled to keep up. He looked both ways once we'd reached the parking lot, something he'd failed to do before we'd crossed the road, and then towed me to the front door of the restaurant. I heard the Volvo pull in behind us and park on the gravel parking lot. I peeked over my shoulder to see Edward twisted around in his seat, talking to Alice. I gulped and looked away.

"Table for three," Emmett was telling a short waiter with spiky hair.

I elbowed him, winced from the hardness of his abs, and shook my head at the waiter. "Four, actually," I corrected Emmett, frowning at him.

The waiter nodded. "Right this way then." He beckoned us after him as he guided us through the small, cramped restaurant. Emmett chuckled and followed, never letting go of my wrist. I dragged behind involuntarily.

"You're server will be right with you," the man told us, placing a menu in front of each of the four chairs.

"Thanks," I mumbled, tugging against Emmett's death grip. He looked down at my feeble attempts to escape and his eyes widened in shock, as if he'd truly forgotten he'd been holding onto me at all. I huffed and rubbed my wrist theatrically before smirking and taking a seat.

Emmett dropped dramatically into the seat across from me with an exaggerated sigh, earning a good couple of weird looks. I blushed deep scarlet and scowled at Emmett again. I didn't want to put up with this last night, but I didn't know how to tell him not to be like this. It was _him_.

"Thanks for waiting for us," Alice mumbled in a monotone. She avoided my eyes and sat down next to Emmett, her face emotionless. My eyes fell to my hands shamefully.

"Sorry we took so long," Edward corrected, scowling at Alice's sour attitude. He slipped behind my seat and sat next to me. I smiled softly at him in a way that asked 'you okay?'. He shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"Hello, I'm Robyn and I'll be your server tonight," a teenaged girl with long dark blonde hair smiled awkwardly and took out a pad of paper. "What can I get for you guys?"

Emmett groaned and leaned forward. "Um, whatever Bella decides to get me."

I giggled, trying with exceeding effort to lighten the tension in the atmosphere. "You're gonna trust me with that again, Em?"

His lips parted as he searched for an answer. "On second thought, let me check . . ."

After we'd all ordered, Robyn promised us that our food would be with us shortly and she left me to find a new way to keep World War 3 from erupting. I smiled coyly at the three.

Emmett threw his hands behind his head and leaned back. Edward picked up a piece of my hair and began twirling it between his fingers. I blushed as his fingers ran along the back of my neck. Alice studied me with extreme concentration knitting her brows together.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Alice asked in a low voice. I glanced over at Edward who was glaring coldly at her. "Alone?" I gulped.

"I'm not so sure we should go anywhere yet," I stammered, avoiding her seething gaze at all costs. "The food'll be here soon. . ." Alice huffed impatiently.

"And the food won't be going anywhere, either," she countered, raising an eyebrow, daring me to challenge her. I bit my lip and grimaced.

"Fine," I grumbled. Edward's hand slid over mine and squeezed, refusing to let me get up. I squeezed back in assurance and pushed him off with my other hand discreetly, trying not to let Alice see the contact. Although she was looking past us, I saw her nostrils flare, alerting me that she had. I swallowed again, my mother suddenly going dry.

I wasn't prepared to lie to my best friend, but could I really tell her the truth?

As soon as I was standing, Alice gripped my hand and lead me away from the table and towards the bathroom. I kept my eyes away from her lethal form, praying silently that there would be others in the bathroom. I wanted witnesses.

Alice didn't utter a single word until we were in the bathroom. She paced down the row of stalls, checking to see if there were any occupants. My heart stuttered. They were all empty.

She stopped short in front of me and strained her neck so that she was looking directly into my eyes. I blinked, trying to keep focus through the intensity of her glare. Her lips pressed into a hard line and she dropped back to her proper height, finding what she wanted in my eyes. She continued to watch me as she contemplated her options.

"Is there _anything_ that you– and Edward– want to tell me?" she wondered quietly, not even bothering to hide the pain and accusation that she knew we were holding back on her.

I bit me lip. Now was the time. If I wanted to tell her and get away with her not being too mad, then I'd come out and admit that Edward and I were dating. Yet still, if I wanted that week then I'd be smart enough to keep my mouth shut and simply say 'no'. But neither seemed to have a clear tunnel at the end, neither a more appealing option than the other. I was torn. So I went with the one that would involve less work on my part for the time being.

"No."

Alice's face crumbled and she turned away from me. I reached out for her, planning to comfort her, but thought better of it and dropped my arms to my sides. She sniffled and pushed past me.

"Then there's nothing else to say."

I spun around. "No! Alice, wait . . ."

She ignored me and all but ran out of the bathroom, leaving me standing there stupidly with a hole in my heart.

* * *

_A/N- awhhh!!! Alice and Bella shouldn't be fighting! That's so wrong!!:[_

_:] long chapter again? . . . hehe . . ._

_basketball banquet was tonight and viola! it's done:] Forever gone from my lifeeeee!!!! ;]. _

_baddddd badd news!!! i'm going to Canada over break and won't be able to use the internet! I'll try my hardest to get an update on this weekend and maybe wednesday next week . . . but i'ma have a lotta free time so maybe the week after that i'll update monday wednesday and friday cuz there'll already be written :]_

_Somewhere in this chapter I had made the typo of writing "I swallowed again, my mother suddenly going dry" but idk if its still there . . . buttt my amazing beta thought it was funny so I might as well point it out if it wasn't there;]_

_poll goes down friday, new one up soon after that!_

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and pulled back with widened eyes.

"What?" I murmured, eyes half open. His attention flickered to the window and back. My heart stuttered.

* * *

_noooo wayyy Rossie!!!!!_

_Review!!_

**_~Rossie_**

* * *


	15. 13

**Alice ran from the restaurant after Bella had lied straight to her face and buried her face in the soft leather of Edward's Volvo as she sobbed. No, she couldn't even consider it **_**lying**_**– it had been dead obvious that she wasn't telling the truth. Bella's voice had been no more lively than Alice was even feeling anymore. Bella wasn't even putting any effort into her lies, so why didn't she just **_**tell**_** her already! She was sick of being the odd man out, sick of being considered distrustful. Sure, she had to admit she would have freaked a little about the two dating, but she couldn't say that she hadn't expected this to happen eventually. She clenched her jaw and sat up straight, wiping the tears from her eyes. **_**Eventually**_**. That's exactly the word she was going to live her next three weeks on. **_**Eventually**_** Bella would cave, **_**eventually **_**Bella wouldn't deny her any longer. And Alice wouldn't care until she knew it was sincere. **

_June 5__th__, Year 9– Bella and Edward spend all day together in Seattle in preparation to her leaving. Edward steers clear of fancy restaurants so they eat at a hot dog stand. Bella gets swarmed by a flock of pigeons. _

_June 6__th__, Year 9– Bella is dragged back out to Seattle again to go shopping with Alice. Edward insists on coming with them. He gets stuck carrying all the bags. _

_June 7__th__, Year 9– Bella and Edward sneak out to go 'hiking' in the woods and hang out in the Fort all day to avoid a Bella-crazed Emmett. _

_June 8__th__, Year 9– Bella goes to Edward's piano lessons claiming she's too afraid of the overexcited Emmett back at home. They go out to the movies afterward to avoid him further._

_June 9__th__, Year 9– Bella hangs out at Cullen's house with Alice and Edward until Emmett returns from La Push and dramatizes the fact that Bella's leaving for two months. Scared, Bella and Edward stake out in the Fort again._

_June 10__th__, Year 9– Bella leaves early morning with Alice to go shopping and then goes out to Port Angles for dinner with Edward to avoid an emotionally distraught Emmett._

_June 11__th__, Year 9– Emmett chases Bella around her house on mad rampage for 'Bella time.' Bella locks herself in the bathroom, only to realize that Emmett had slipped in with her. She freaks out and Emmett knocks the doorknob half out when he lunges for her. Charlie tells him not to worry. Claims he'll fix it while Bella's gone. _

* * *

I got my week. In fact, I got more than I'd bargained for– I got a _three_ of them.

I wasn't going to lie– I'd done plenty of that already. I enjoyed the three weeks as much as anything, but I could never go more than five minutes before the small voice of treason in the back of my mind would begin to nag me again. And the worst part was, it was always saying the same thing. No, wrong. Worse than that– it was completely right.

Alice had taken a turn for the worse. Whenever I approached her, she'd breeze past me as if I weren't even there. Whenever I tried to start a conversation with her, she'd shoot me down as if I weren't even worth her time. I couldn't disagree, though. _I_ had been the one who started this in the first place. _I_ had been the one who had lied right to her face, who had ignored her and neglected her as a friend. I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about. I was getting everything I deserved. I should never have lied to her. I never should have even _tried_.

After two days, I'd already decided I'd had my fair share of the silent treatment and had gone up to her multiple times in an effort to apologize and explain. Each time she'd done the same as she had in previous days– point her nose to the ceiling, raise her eyebrows skeptically and strut away with an impassive expression.

I hadn't given up, though. I'd gone to her everyday since and tried my hardest to get her to listen to me. She was impossible, angrier than I'd ever seen her before. Although, she didn't particularly _look_ angry. She'd all but given up. She was done with me. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

My latest try had been earlier today when I'd been over at the Cullen's house to listen to Edward practice piano. He'd shooed me out of the room because he claimed the next song he was working on was 'confidential.' I had rolled my eyes and, with a smile, slammed his door in his face. I had intentions of going downstairs and maybe offering a hand in the kitchen for Esme, but my feet had other plans.

Before I had the chance to register where I was headed, I ended up in front of Alice's room. Unsure of what to do then, I simply knocked on her door and called, "Alice?"

Obviously thinking that it was Esme, or someone else in the family, she had requested for me to wait a moment and then opened the door to talk to me. Since I'd caught her completely unaware, I even saw the flare of sorrow flicker across her face before she stiffened and addressed me with an entirely new tone. I'd cleared my throat and recited, word for word, the planned apology I'd been going over in my head for weeks now. It had sounded so much better _in_ my head.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you, that I'm hiding something from you, and that I'm hurting you. I just want to be friends again. What can I do to make it up to you?" I mentally slapped myself. How cheesy that had sounded.

Alice had given me an irritated eye roll and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "And?" she'd prompted. I'd stared at her open mouthed. "So you're not going to tell me _what_ you've been hiding from me? What you've been lying to me about?"

I'd tried to respond, but my words came out in a stuttering mess. She held up a hand to stop me.

"Just go back to Edward." And the door had been slammed in my face.

"I can't take this anymore!" I proclaimed, lurching upright from where I sat, curled up in Edward's lap. We were in the Fort, lazing around and watching TV. Edward was idly twirling a piece of my hair around his finger, his other hand resting on my right hip. He started at my abrupt movement.

"Take what?" he asked anxiously, assuming the worst. I twisted on his lap and softly caressed his cheek, leaving my hand there.

"Nothing that concerns you," I assured him, and then paused. "Well, not directly." He raised his eyebrows questioningly. I sighed long and exasperated. "It's Alice."

He half smiled. "Again," he added teasingly, though his tone wasn't as light as he was trying to make it sound. "Didn't you speak with her earlier today?"

I bit my lip and dropped my hand. I slid the hand he had around me into my own and began tracing mindless patterns on the back of it as I explained. "To some extent. It was a total flop, though."

He exhaled sympathetically and lightly shook his hand out of mine. I kept my eyes on that one hand as it came up to chin and gently tilted my head up so that he could see my face. I inhaled raggedly and leaned into his warmth.

"Why don't you just tell her it straight?" he wondered, his exotic emeralds scanning my expression for an answer he just couldn't find.

I shrugged helplessly. "I _try_," I told him, desperate for him to somehow understand my dilemma, "but . . . I don't even _know_ really. I can't. Like, I panic. Stutter. Anger her even more."

He nodded in empathy, though I wasn't quite sure he comprehended my real problem. "Do you want me to tell her?" he whispered. My heart pounded unevenly.

"I don't think that'd please her," I spoke slowly, looking up at the ceiling as if the answer would magically appear there. "I think she'll only be happy now if I'm the one that tells her everything."

He nodded again, taking my words into full consideration. "Well, when do you plan on doing this?" he questioned. I froze and began gnawing on my bottom lip.

"I don't have an exact date."

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing more as he leaned back and released my chin. I swayed forward, tempted to fall into his chest and melt. I resisted and pulled back, using his chest to push myself to my feet instead. He tilted his head quizzically as I shuffled towards the door and grabbed my raincoat.

"Where are you going?"

I smirked halfheartedly, focusing on my shoes as I pulled them onto my feet. "Back to the house. It's about time I told her straight up."

His only response was a muted groan as he forced himself off the beanies and onto his feet. He shut off the neglected TV and reached past me to flick off the lights. His arms slid around my waist on the way back and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"What I ever did to deserve a women like you, I will never know," he murmured into my ear. I stood on tip toes and captured his lips with mine, fresh blood filling my pale cheeks as the contact made me fly.

"You didn't have to do anything," I spoke against his lips, unwilling to break the kiss. Still, I knew that I had to, for if I didn't now, then I would lose all nerve to go back to the house and apologize completely to Alice.

He licked his lips in desire when I finally found it in me to break away. I smiled slyly and leaned away from him to push the door aside. I beckoned him after me with one finger, my cheeks still ablaze. "Come on," I sighed. "If I'm going to do this, I'd best do it now."

Edward nodded, picked his coat off the floor, and shoved his feet into his shoes. He stepped up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I allowed him to guide me through the worn down path in the woods that led from the clearing the Fort was in to the main path. Once we were out of the most hazardous part, I slid my hand over his and unlatched it from my waist and brought it down between us so that I could simply hold his hand. I leaned into him and rested my head against his shoulder.

He pressed his lips to the top of my head. "How's it feel to be eighteen so far?" he wondered. I blushed, remembering what he'd done for my birthday.

On the thirteenth, I'd tried my hardest to downplay the whole event, but that simply wasn't possible. I'd been awoken by the worst singing of 'Happy Birthday' I'd ever heard. After they'd ruined my hearing, Emmett, Edward, Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle all took turns giving me expensive presents that I really would rather have preferred not to get. Regardless, I smiled and acted overjoyed by each gift I was given. The smile became more and more forced throughout the day when someone always just happened to remind the teacher I had that it was my birthday indeed. The only class that I happened to make it through untroubled was Math.

After school, Edward had forced Emmett to ride home with Alice and had started driving without telling me where we were going. It wasn't until we were bathed in city lights that I realized his lunatic driving had already gotten us to Port Angles. He took me to the first fancy restaurant of the year that I managed to eat at without causing a disaster– unless you counted my pitiful dancing.

What stuck in my mind about that entire day, though, was the way he had kissed me. Having never been in a relationship before, I'd been too hesitant to make any advances when it came to anything physical. He'd taken the wonderful night to show me how to _really_ kiss.

"_Ah-hemm_," Edward cleared his throat with a small smirk, breaking me from my reverie. I smiled back coyly.

"Not very different," I muttered, pulling a leaf off of a passing tree. I rolled it between my palms and then held it up for the wind to take it. He swiped at it, but it slipped through his fingers and fluttered behind us.

"Not very?" he mumbled indifferently, releasing my hand so that he could wrap his entire arm around me. I allowed him to pull me closer.

I shrugged, my voice suddenly leaving me as the houses came into view. I gripped Edward's shirt tightly, wanting no more than to be forever anchored to his side. Why couldn't Alice understand that?

"My house or yours?" Edward asked, stopping us both at the end of the path. I bit my lip. I wanted to say mine, but I needed to say his.

"Mine," I blurted, and then mentally took it back. "No wait . . . well, I just want to grab a drink," I decided. My throat, on the very consideration of speaking to Alice again, had dried out like a desert and had began aching. I grimaced as I tried swallowing. This was bound to be a catastrophe.

He started walking again, guiding me along with him. My legs felt like lead as I paced beside him in a daze, wondering what I was going to say to Alice and how she'd take it. I started chewing feverishly on my lip. I'd never felt this anxious about confronting Alice before.

"Charlie's home," Edward grunted. I snapped my head around, having, once again, forgotten my surroundings. I frowned, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Bummer," I murmured, reluctantly unraveling myself from his arms. He followed me up the stairs to the front door before wrapping his arms around me again. I turned around to scold him to find him much closer than I'd thought.

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and pulled back with widened eyes.

"What?" I murmured, eyes half open. His attention flickered to the window and back. My heart stuttered.

"Oh my God," I gasped, turning so that I, too, could see the window. "He was _not_."

Edward bit his lip and shrugged, trying his hardest to look indifferent. "I . . . I'm not quite sure it was him . . ."

I huffed. "Well, who else would it be?" I groaned, exasperated. After all I'd done, _this_ was how he'd find out? I faced Edward and pressed a hand to his chest.

"Stay," I ordered halfheartedly. "Or better yet, go home before he gets the chance to load his gun."

Edward snorted and slipped around me. "Let me come in."

I stepped between him and my door, trying my best to look stern. "Just give me a minute with him, 'kay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whichever you prefer . . ."

I rose to my tip-toes and kissed his nose. "Thanks," I whispered before turning and taking a deep breath as I entered my house. I'd barely made it two feet when I heard movement in the living room.

"Bella? Will you please come in here?"

I froze. That was not the voice I'd been expecting to hear.

"Alice?" I called in disbelief as I recognized the chirpy, birdsong voice I hadn't heard much of for awhile. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, silly," she giggled. I swallowed dryly and shuffled forward, unsure of what to expect. I rounded the archway leading into the living room and stuck my head in, afraid to go in anymore. She smiled angelically at me from where she was perched on the chair beside the couch. Charlie was sprawled out shamelessly, eyes glued to the game on the TV. I grimaced.

"What are you here for?" I wondered, cautiously stepping into the room. Her smile turned devious.

"I arrived with the intentions of speaking to your father," she said slyly. My eyes widened dismay.

And I couldn't even think that I didn't deserve this.

"But," the word startled me. My head shot up with an illegal sense of hope. "I couldn't interrupt the game, now could I?" She gestured towards the television that held Charlie's full attention as if she actually cared what was on. I could see the way her eyes glazed over just speaking about it. "Although, now that you're here . . ."

I stopped breathing, my heart pounding so loudly that I was positive that both of them could hear it over the ESPN spectator's screeching. Alice's torturous smile turned smug.

"Bella," Charlie waved a hand in her direction and pointed towards Alice's direction. "Be a good hostess."

The corners of my lips twitched up into a halfhearted smile. "Sure thing, dad."

I hesitantly walked up to Alice and inhaled raggedly, trying to calm my frenzied heart. She narrowed her eyes threateningly and patted the arm of the chair as a gesture for me to sit. I looked back and forth, knowing there was no one else there, but just making sure I wasn't dreaming. Her smile had turned impatient by the time I looked back. Without further delay, I sat down stiffly.

I lost track of the time we sat in that same tense position. It seemed to be endless, yet nothing seemed to be happening. The same person was holding the ball, dribbling it in place. The same commercial ran across the screen again and again until it was all just meshed together into a noisy blur of design. I tried to stay focused on the television, and failed miserably. I was only comforted when I heard Charlie's first snore.

Alice shot up faster than I could react. I heard her cursing under her breath as she stalked out of the living room. I followed after her nervously, unable to bring myself to asking her what was wrong.

"Bathroom," she called behind her, answering my unasked question. I stood at the bottom of the staircase and watched her walk up, wavering on whether to follow her or just let her be. Gathering all of the little courage I could muster, I grasped the opportunity and followed after her.

"Alice?" I tapped lightly on the bathroom door. When there was no reply, I groaned and leaned back against the door. "Alice, please just listen to me for a second."

After a few seconds, a muffled "go away" coated with sniffle drifted through the door, alerting me that my chances of getting her to listen were slim to none. Exasperated, I tossed my hands above my head. The sudden movement set me off balance and my feet slid away from beneath me. In an attempt to keep from landing roughly on my bottom, I grabbed the doorknob. It twisted in my hand and I stumbled backwards into the bathroom.

Squeaking in surprise, Alice shot up from her perch on the counter around the sink and hip-checked the door shut. Her bloodshot eyes widened in dismay before narrowing in distaste as she took in my graceless form sprawled across the floor.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she snapped, turning her back on me. I pushed myself to my feet and rubbed my sore back.

"I believe that you're the one at _my_ house, Alice," I countered, my voice not the least bit sour, but completely desperate.

She laughed bitterly. "You never seemed to have difficulty ignoring me before. I thought this wouldn't make much a difference."

I swallowed my argument and stood up to approach. "I'm sorry I lied to you," I whispered.

She sniffled and glanced back at me. "Maybe you should have considered that _before_ you lied to me."

I recoiled as if bitten and folded my arms tightly across my chest. "I wasn't thinking," I admitted so softly that it was barely audible.

"Blinded by love?" she sneered halfheartedly. Her harsh composer was cracking. The fighting seemed to take as much out of her as it did me. Her wide, crystal eyes shimmered and she dabbed at the hastily. "Just . . ." she turned and gripped the doorknob, "... just forget I was ever here."

I sighed and dropped my arms. "Come on, Alice!" I pleaded, resting a hand tentatively on her shoulder to keep her from leaving just yet. "Can't you hear me out?"

She shrugged off my hand and shook her head. I watched the small, diamond-shaped droplets of water slide off her chin and hit the floor with little _plunk_s, audible in the silent, tense room. "I've heard enough," she growled, her edge gradually returning.

I tried again, slipping my hand on top of hers before she could turn the knob. She whipped her head around to look at me with incredulous eyes as she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Please?" I whispered, looking deep into her widened eyes. My hand stayed where it rested atop the doorknob.

She narrowed her eyes stubbornly and crossed her arms. "Why?" she demanded. "What makes _you_ special enough to have the power of picking and choosing whom you will grace your presence with today?" I stared at her vacantly. Alice rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"What about tomorrow?" she pressed. "Will you still feel guilty for lying to me? Or will you just be sorry that you told me the truth?" She dropped her gaze back to mine, blinking furiously as she tried to clear her eyes of excess moisture. I swallowed, fighting the lump in my throat as my own eyes began to prickle.

"Because I'm not going to be a stand in, Bella. I don't want to be considered 'in the way' of you and Edward. And if you think that I didn't already know about you then, well, _damn_."

I bit my lip, hard. My cheeks flushed darkly with my guilt with how I'd been treating Alice, my self-loathing to my obliviousness to how much I'd truly been hurting my friend, and my frustration on how I couldn't even locate my voice box to give her the answers she wanted. All I could do was listen and watch helplessly, begging for her to somehow sense my apology and desperation.

She huffed and threw up her hands. "You know what?" she seethed, stepping back up to the door. "Just forget it! Just freakin' forget every word I ever tried to say to you!"

Still dabbing at her eyes with one hand, Alice reached for the knob without much thought. As the moisture in my eyes brimmed over in desperation, all thought of where my hand was currently place was pushed to the back of my mind– until Alice's palm slammed down on it, hard.

With a weak yelp, I pulled my hand into my chest. In an effort to ignore me, Alice yanked unmercifully on the door to open it. The knob wiggled dangerously, but refused to open until she pulled back. She glanced at me and, seeing the way I gingerly cradled my hand, coughed out a sob. She shook her head, trying to be indifferent to my pain, and fought harder with the door. With one deafening _ccrrraaaaaccckk_, the rusty knob tumbled to the floor. All other sound in the room seemed to be muted.

The silence only lasted a few seconds, in which time Alice had bent down, held the broken knob in front of her face, straightened mechanically and stared blankly at me and then my hand, which was beginning to throb. She broke into hysterics the moment she tossed the rusty metal back to the tile. I cringed back, wincing as she pounded on the door, calling for Charlie.

"I thought he was going to replace the knob while you were gone!" she rasped, glaring at me accusingly.

I gnawed on my lip and shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time Charlie went fishing instead of tending to his responsibilities," I mumbled, studying the chip in the tile where the knob had landed roughly.

Alice's groan was shortened by her strained gasps. "Charlie!" she croaked. "Wake up! The blasted doorknob _broke_!"

I longed to comfort her, to calm her down and stop the waterworks. Unthinkingly, I raised my right hand from its cradle and winced, dropping it just as fast. I peeked down at it, curious of what the damage was. The back of my hand, near my thumb and knuckles were beginning to swell. I pursed my lips and swallowed the pain. Nothing more than a black and blue, I promised myself.

Alice beat her tiny fists on the rattling door twice more before sagging into it as her tears racked through her body. "Charlie . . ." she whined, her voice resigned. She flipped onto her back and slid to the floor, her legs straddling out.

I crouched down beside her and watched her with wary eyes, but remained silent. She closed her eyes and drew a ragged breath. I took the opportunity to wipe my face clear of tears with my left hand, along with any hint of pain she was to remember what she'd done to me.

"How long?" she breathed.

My lips parted in question as my eyes darted back and forth. "Huh?"

She sighed impatiently. "How long do you think it'll be until Charlie wakes up?" she opened her eyes again. "I'm starved."

As if on cue, my own stomach grumbled in harmony with Alice's. We both placed a hand on them in an attempt to silence the reminder. She cracked half a smile at the simultaneous movement. It faded just as fast the moment her gaze dropped to my bruised hand. She grimaced.

"Can I see it?" she asked in a soft tone I hadn't heard in too long. She stretched her hand towards me, palm up.

I dug my teeth into my bottom lop, fighting back the throb as I cautiously lowered my hand into hers. She hesitantly retracted her arm, and rose it to her eye level, careful not to hurt me. She did, regardless. I did my best to hide it.

"How'd I manage this?" she wondered, gently flipping it on its back. My eyes widened and I bit my lip so hard that the salty taste of blood served as a reward for suppressing my squeak of pain as she accidentally applied pressure directly to the wound.

"I bruise easily," I managed to mumbled through clenched teeth.

She nodded slowly before giving my hand back. "I'm sorry," she whispered, ducking her head.

I shook my head vigorously. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for," I assured her. "You were mad at me– with good reason– and wanted out. I was in the way."

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand– a thing I'd never witnessed before. She really was worn down. "That's still no excuse for me to hurt my best friend," she murmured quietly.

Warmth shot up my spine before I had the chance to remind myself not to hope. It was too late. I was hoping.

"Best friend?" I repeated.

She nodded reluctantly. Crossing her arms again, she set her jaw stubbornly. "That doesn't mean I'm forgiving you," she clarified defiantly. The glimmer in her eye hinted at how easily she was ready to cave. I took a deep breath. I was going to work for this no matter what.

"I was a total idiot, Alice," I began. She held up a finger, but I shook my head and continued. "Listen, okay? I was insanely stupid not to tell you right off the bat that I was dating your brother and–"

She clucked her tongue twice and smacked her hands together. "Knew it!" she claimed with pride. "And yes, very stupid."

I dropped back onto my bottom and exhaled slowly. "I was scared," I explained, defensive now. "I've never had a boyfriend before!" I lowered my voice at the last bit, ducking my head in embarrassment as my cheeks heated up. "I didn't know how you– or anyone else for that matter– would take the news. Would people like Charlie and Emmett not let us see each other? You know they've always been far too overprotective." She nodded once, her face impassive. I lowered my voice even more, avoiding eye contact, and added, "and I wasn't sure if you'd go right off and blabber to them, giving us away."

I heard her jaw clench and looked back up in alarm, tears budding in my eyes. I met her seething gaze for a moment before she squeezed her eyes shut and slammed her head back into the door. I shoot my head, my sight becoming blurry.

"You didn't trust me?"

"No, no, no," I rushed to correct myself. "It's not that I didn't _trust_ you. I was just wary of your reaction." She raised a single eyebrow in question, skeptical of my explanation. I inhaled deeply.

"I've never had a boyfriend– you already know that– but that also means that I've never really told you about crushes or romantic things. I was unsure of how to put it, how you'd take it. Happy for me? Disappointed that it was your brother? Relieved that we'd finally gotten together? Or angered? Annoyed, entertained, amused? Quiet about the whole situation? Or would you blurt it out right where we stood for the world to know?" I wondered all in one breath. She listened wordlessly.

"I just wasn't ready to deal with that kind of drama yet, Alice," I whispered, studying my pulsating hand. I frowned. "Guess I still got my fill of drama, though."

To my great surprise, she laughed. "W-o-w," she stretched the word into three syllables. I tilted my head quizzically. She flashed me a brilliant smile. I hadn't realized how badly I'd missed that smile.

"You're explanation made a lot more sense than I'd expected," she told me like it was supposed to be a compliment. "I'd thought you'd say something about how you and Edward had gotten too caught up in each other and had forgotten to tell me until it was too late . . ." she let her voice drift off as she realized the foolishness in her accusation. She grinned timidly.

"Guess I was being hypocritical, calling you stupid," she muttered, suddenly very interested in her thumb nail. I bit my lip and, crossing my hands in my lap, watched and waited for a response. Alice let the silence grow to an almost suffocating level of suspense before finally forgetting about the nonexistent problem with her nail. She sighed and met my eyes with sincere intensity. "I'm sorry."

My bottom lip trembled and I instantly reached for my friend. She returned the gesture, shifting onto her knees so that she could hug me easier.

"I'm sorry, too," I apologized for about the hundredth time it seemed. I just had to be positive that she understood.

Alice pulled back and rested her hands on my shoulders so she could look me straight in the eye. "I know," she decided earnestly after a slight pause. She sighed and rested her chin on my shoulder. "We're both such idiots."

I guffawed, freed of the weight that had been holding me down for so long. Alice's head bounced on my shoulder as my laughter shook me. She joined in with her own birdsong giggles. A wide smile stayed planted on my face even as we finally released each other and fell back against the wall, laughing over who knew what anymore. The remaining giddiness was making me blow up like a balloon on the inside, leaking out in short bursts of nonsensical humor. I had my friend back.

Alice gained control of herself first. She worked first on steadying her heaving breaths, then on getting back onto her feet. I watched her feeble attempts, giggling to myself each time she went down. Gripping the top of my head for support, she stood erect at last.

"Would you mind if I washed my face?" she asked, already making her way to the sink before an answer was given. I waved a hand lazily over my head, the ridiculous smirk still refusing to fade. I allowed my eyes to droop shut.

After a few seconds of high-pitched squeaking, Alice groaned in frustration. I slowly opened one eye to catch her bent over the sink, pulling at the reluctant faucet handle. I squinted incredulously, unsure of what I was really seeing.

"Having some difficulty there?" I teased, raising to my feet. With a final aggravated grunt, Alice dropped her hands and stepped back from the sink with a look of disgust glued to her face.

"It won't budge!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the faucet. I bit my lip to repress laughter.

"Did you try the cold handle?" I asked, reaching forward. She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. She watched me grip the handle, eyebrows raised skeptically. I rolled my eyes and easily twisted the metal.

_Pop!_

The warm handle blew off, water bursting through like a geyser. I screamed, ducking for cover as the metal collided with the mirror and sent glass shattering everywhere. I heard Alice squeal and hastily drop down beside me.

"Damn it, Bella!" Alice screeched, hands still cradling the top of her head. "Being friends with you is bad for my health!"

The nauseating smell of salt and rust filled my nostrils. I brought my arm up to my face to see three fair sized chunks of glass protruding out of my skin. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Inhaling deeply, I pushed my lightheadedness and nausea as best as I could. I felt a painful tug in my arm and snapped them open again.

Alice had already pulled out two of the three pieces of glass. She shook her head disdainfully before yanking out the last chard. I squeaked and recoiled from her touch, cautiously cradling my arm into my chest. The throb in my hand was trivial now.

"Come on," Alice urged, grasping the overflowing sink. "Help me turn off the water!"

Taking another deep breath, I ignored the sting in my arm, and pulled up straight beside Alice and stretched my left arm forward blindly. My hand collided with the metal handle that was still attached. Alice squealed and spluttered continuously as she tried to cover the forceful stream of water shooting up to my right. My hand slipped from the nozzle, refusing to twist with me.

I huffed out my irritation and brought my wounded hand up to wipe some water from my eyes. Biting my lip fiercely, I reached for the handle again with both hands. I winced as the cold metal pressed against my bruised hand and the water stung my cuts and the blood dyed it red. The aroma of salt and rust grew stronger despite my exceeding effort to ignore it. My head began to spin.

"Bella!" Alice spluttered, drawing my focus away from the pain and blood. "You're twisting it the wrong way!"

I groaned as my hand slid off the handle again. I rose my foot to take a step closer to get a firmer grip when, with an earsplitting _CRRAAACCKK!, _the floor slipped away from beneath me and I fell back– half the cold handle coming with me.

"Isabella Swan!" Alice half screamed, half laughed in disbelief.

"It's wet!" I claimed in my defense. As if to prove a point, I tried to push back to my feet only to slip again. I cried out in pain as my wounded hand smacked the hard tile and the pointy metal cut into my previously unscathed palm.

"Ah!" Alice threw her hands up and dropped down next to me with the face of a wet kitten. She squealed and quickly brought her right hand to her face to pluck out a piece of glass. I winced as I watched a trickle of blood trail down her hand. The wound reminded me of the sharp pangs in my own hands.

She reached around me and pounded on the door. "Charlie!" she cried, dropping down on top of me in the process. "Charlie wake the _hell_ up!"

Balling my scraped hand into a fist, I mimicked Alice's actions. "Charlie! Dad!"

"We're going die," Alice moaned, twisting onto her back in my lap. The ends of her black spikes were enveloped in water.

"We won't _die_, Alice," I assured her, patting her forehead and stifling a giggle.

She shook her head. "We're going to get cut into tiny pieces," she clarified, shoving her hand into my face for emphasis. "Then we're going to drown." she splashed the growing puddle on the floor. There was already enough for the water in the bathroom to be ankle deep. There was much too much water spewing from the sink for it to drain out the bottom of the door before it got too high.

Still, I forced a laugh and shook off her assumption. "There's hardly enough water for that," I countered with feigned confidence. She raised a challenging eyebrow. "'Sides, Charlie has to wake up . . . eventually."

On the mention of that word, Alice's eyes lit up. I knit my brows in confusion. She beamed and nodded her head. Her teeth sparkled as droplets hit them.

"You're right," she conceded. She closed her eyes and a look of satisfaction spread across her face. I almost believed that she was enjoying the gallons of water that were raining down on us. "Someone'll save us . . . eventually."

I sighed at her resignation and pounded on the door again. "Charlie!" I called, spitting out the unwelcome water that sprayed my mouth. "The doorknob broke off! We can't get out!"

The raising water licked at Alice's ears and her eyes widened as she shot straight up. "Oh my," she gasped, running a hand through her water flattened hair. "The water's filling this room right up!" I could see the panic in her eyes as the earlier appease evaporated.

I shifted beneath her. The water had already soaked right through my clothes. "Alice?" I asked timidly. She glared at me like I'd interrupted something. I shifted uncomfortably again. "Would you mind getting off of me?" I glanced down at my now water covered knees pointedly.

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbled as she pushed herself off of my lap and fell into the water with an audible splash. "Ow!" she pulled her hand up again to reveal several chards of glass in her skin. She groaned and shot up to her feet. She cautiously stepped around me and started thrusting her body into the door.

"Somebody!" she bellowed helplessly. "Anybody! Ugh, Bella stop the water!"

I looked nervously from my wounded arm and hand to the deep gash in my left. Biting my lip again, I tentatively took the two steps to the sink. "Oh!" I grabbed the sink to keep from going down and winced. Deciding that my right hand hurt the least, I stretched it forward and tried to get a good grip on the remainders of the left handle. The water stung and gradually took on a pinkish hue. I held my breath and focused on nothing other than turning the faucet off.

"Bella? Alice?"

The water flowed out from beneath my feet in a sudden rush that had me back on my rear in seconds. I slid along with the current, wincing as stray chards of glass took refuge in my clothes and skin until I was stopped by something warm and solid. Squinting, I tilted my head back and felt my cheeks burst into flame.

"Good God!" Edward rasped, taking in the destroyed bathroom. "Looks like this was one hell of a fight!"

Alice, who had been cast aside when the door opened, shoved him into the wall. "Shut up," she growled. "We weren't fighting." she hip-checked him out of the way and stepped into the safety of the hallway. "I'll be right back– gonna turn off the water!"

I didn't object as I watched her rush off down the dampened hallway. I knew that if I followed I'd end up slipping. Or worse– I'd blow up or break something else.

Edward pulled me to my feet and scanned me with disapproving eyes. "What'd she do to you?" he wondered, pulling a large chard of glass from my hair to show me as if it were evidence to her harassment.

I rolled my eyes and cautiously shook out my hair. "Nothing," I muttered. "It was all me." I blushed darker.

He chuckled. "Guess that shouldn't exactly surprise me, huh?"

I punched him lightly in the arm with my scraped hand. "No, guess not," I admitted without meeting his eyes.

"Well, let's get this water off," he suggested. He approached the sink with outstretched hands in preparation to slip. I came up behind him with the same precaution. One step from the sink, my foot lost its grip and I went down, arms flailing helplessly. Without realizing, I brought Edward down with me. I flopped down onto his chest.

He grunted in surprise and I hastily tried to get back to my feet. He, too, copied my haste and ended up slipping forward and taking me out by my ankles.

"Ah!" I squeaked as I went down knee-first into his back. "Sorry, sorry!" I tried for my feet again, using the sink for support. He flipped over onto his back and snagged me by the waist. My hands, failing to get a secure grip on the slippery porcelain, gave in and allowed me to fall helplessly back onto his chest as he pulled me close to him.

"Don't be," he murmured, bringing his head off the ground in search of my lips. I giggled breathlessly, my reddened cheeks heating up again, and granted him with a kiss.

His lips curved up into a smile as he deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed across my bottom lip. I parted my lips, permitting entrance. Caught up in his sweet taste, I wrapped my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair to pull myself, if possible, closer. With a sharp gasp, I released him and pulled back.

I'd all but forgotten the gash in my left hand. Now that it had my full attention, it seared in harmony to all the other glass induced cuts. The last water droplets drizzled down on us before the sink dried out.

Edward pushed himself into a sitting position and held out his hand for my own. Looking over my cut, along with the ones on my other arm, he clucked his tongue.

"You need to see Carlisle," he told me. "You could need stitches for those." He pulled me carefully to my feet and started out into the hallway.

I frowned and caught him by the hand, pulling him back to me. "I wasn't done kissing you yet," I whined playfully, draping my arms loosely around his neck.

He chuckled and captured my lips with his own.

* * *

_A/N- ahaaaa funnyyyy;] I'm so glad your back from Canada! I was afraid you'd died Rossie! :D_

_mm, this is the longest chapter i've written:]. and most of it was written by hand thank youuu. And it hurtttt! :[. but thats ohk:]_

_new poll goes up later today, sorry for the delay:-/. but it'll be there:]_

_next update will be monday and then hopefully I can fall back into the regular schedule:]_

* * *

I slid my hands down over Edward's. "Edward, not now," I whispered against his lips. "Fix the sink, Charlie'll be home soon."

He chuckled and continued to kiss me with a burning intensity. "I'm willing to take a risk."

* * *

_Ohooo Rossie uk I hate those things that leave me on edge. I wan2 read more more more!_

_Well ohk! Review:D._

**_~Rossie_**


	16. 14

**The last thing Charlie remembered about Wednesday night was the disappointing turnout of the basketball game he'd been watching. He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up Alice and Bella were not where he'd left them. Stealing a quick glance at the clock, Charlie decided that, though it wasn't too late yet, Bella should be heading home. With a few groans and grunts, he managed to get up to his feet. He shuffled unwillingly to the hallway and her something he didn't expect to hear. A light splashing wherever he placed his feet. Charlie's head snapped towards the kitchen and, discovering that this wasn't the source of the water, he started towards the stairs. His eyes widened in dismay as he realized the true source of water. No sooner had he taken in the waterfall that had once been his staircase, Alice came sprinting down the stairs with inhuman grace and breezed by him without a word of explanation. He bit his lip and glanced up the stairs again, not really in need of much explaining. **_**Bella . . . **_

_September 1__st__, Year 7– Bella, Edward, Emmett and Alice all go out to a big carnival just south of Seattle to celebrate the end of summer and the coming of a new year. The only one truly pleased in the matter is Alice._

_September 2nd, Year 7– Bella was only able to wake Edward up today after arriving home well after four in the morning by getting Emmett to carry him out of bed and drop him into the running shower. Bella ends up getting pulled in with him. _

_September 3rd, Year 7– Alice insists it's time to back-to-school shop for a final time. Bella claims that three times is enough and sneaks away with Edward and Emmett to party outdoors instead of stuffed in a mall. _

_September 4th, Year 7– Bella isn't quite sure how she ended up in the car this morning with Alice. She kinda just woke up and bam! She was there. Alice gets her way and takes Bella shopping in Seattle one final time. Bella's not so sure she likes the clothes that Alice chose for her first day back . . ._

_September 5th, Year 7– After the traumatic experience of waking up in Alice's car unaware, Bella's makes Edward spend the night at her house. She wakes up to find him in a dress with makeup. Now they're scared._

_September 6th, Year 7– Emmett admits to being guilty of the whole makeup/dress scheme. Edward makes Alice, Emmett and Bella swear to never speak of it again. Bella claims she saw Alice cross her fingers._

_September 7th, Year 7– Somehow, pictures of Edward leaked onto the Internet. Alice mysteriously disappears for the day._

_September 8th, Year 7– Alice reappears later in the night, after Edward's left for a date with a girl Bella doesn't even bother to record the name of. Bella spends the night with Alice reading the comments she'd received from Edward's photograph._

_September 9th, Year 7– Bella tries to get into the outfit Alice chose for the first day and ends up falling into Alice's lamp and nearly catching her entire room on fire. Bella has to go running out of Alice's room with no pants on. Never again will Bella try to stuff herself into the horrors on skinny jeans._

* * *

"Crap! Bells, could you go grab a mop?"

I glanced up from the book I'd been reading and allowed my gaze to drift through the doorway of my bedroom across the hall and to the wide open bathroom door. I could see Edward's feet sticking through the archway as he laid on his stomach and worked intently on fixing my broken sink. Right as I looked, another blast of water showered his back.

On Wednesday, it had taken over three hours to just dry up most of the upstairs and the waterfall that had been cascading down the staircase. Alice claimed she was lucky to have made it down the stairs alive. Charlie claimed we were lucky that the water hadn't caused any serious or permanent damage. I claimed that I had nothing to do with said luck.

The mirror was completely shattered. The glass had given Alice her first scar in the center of her palm. I was positive I'd gotten much more than one, but hers was plenty more dramatized. I had ended up needing stitches. Two in the two smaller cuts on my arm and three on the largest. My left hand was still wrapped in gauze. I'd refused to look at it since it was cleaned. In the end, I'd discovered that about half the mirror's glass was lodged loosely into my skin and clothes, and one fourth of the mirror had survived.

To keep Charlie from exploding after he'd gotten past the initial guilt of not fixing the doorknob, Edward offered his free services. Saturday, today, his main focus was the sink. Sunday, tomorrow, it was the door. And I was to stay as far away as possible. Still, I had declined Alice's offer to go shopping in case Edward managed to shut the door on himself. After the traumatic experience with me, she couldn't argue. In return, though, I was stuck with Alice next Tuesday, Thursday, and weekend, no excuses. She insisted on making it up to me for both neglecting me and my birthday.

"Gah," Edward grunted as more water spilled over the sink and onto him. I shuffled to the closet and returned with the mop.

"Here you are," I announced, tapping the end of the handle against the door. Having forgotten that he'd just requested a mop, Edward's head shot up in surprise. He collided with the bottom of the cabinet with a solid _thump_.

I dropped the mop and quickly knelt down beside Edward, hesitantly reaching for him. He withdrew from the inside the bottom of the sink, rubbing the back of his head with a grimace. I let my hands drop to my lap and bit my lip uncertainly.

"You okay?" I asked timidly.

He forced a half smile and waved me off. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured me, fighting back his grimace. I gentled caressed his cheek with my right hand that had developed a swelled black and blue across most of the back and around my thumb. I felt him lean into my hand and relax. "Perfectly fine," he breathed, all but forgetting the bump on the back of his head.

"Mop?" I reminded him, retrieving it before he or I could get too distracted. I held it tightly to my chest with both hands, waiting for instructions. He smirked and took the mop from me. I kept my eyes on the wooden handle until he had it behind his back. My eyes widened in shock. Had he been that close a second ago?

"I think it's about time I took a break," Edward mumbled, gradually moving towards me. I smirked and rolled my eyes, flushing slightly as his body language made it very clear what he wanted. Scooting forward on my knees, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to his eye level.

"Edward, in the three hours that you've been here, how much work have you actually gotten done?" I wondered, smiling softly to myself as I recalled all the breaks he'd taken so far.

Edward grinned shamelessly and shrugged as his arms wound loosely around my waist. "It's hard, physical labor I'm doing, Bella," he sniffed, raising his chin like he deserved a reward. I playfully tapped his shoulder and chuckled. "I need my breaks."

"Well then, should I go get you something to drink?" I asked in a teasing tone, trying to untangle myself from his arms. "Oh wait, you've already gotten plenty of water," I giggled and splashed the puddle with my foot for emphasis.

Edward guffawed and pulled me back into his chest when I tried to slip away. "Oh no, you stay right here." He tipped my chin back and traced my lips with his thumb. The corners of my lips turned up into a pleasured smile.

My hands slid up from my side to rest on his chest. Squealing a little, I recoiled from Edward's chest and pealed my shirt off of my stomach. "Edward!" I huffed as I tried vainly to dry out my shirt. "You got me all wet!"

Edward's jaw went slack and he smiled sheepishly. "Oops," he mouthed.

"Ugh," I grunted, dropping my shirt and wiping my hands off on my also dampened sweats. "Now I have to change, again." I sighed and headed for my room.

"No, wait," Edward pleaded apologetically. Unable to stay even the slightest bit annoyed at Edward, I sighed again in resignation and paused where I stood in the doorway. Edward hugged me to his wet body again and kissed my neck. "Why change when I'm just going to get you wet again?"

I snorted and involuntarily tilted my head to the side so that he had more access to my neck. His lips brushed up my neck and across my jaw and cheek. I shuddered, but not from the heat the water was taking from my body.

Without giving him a warning, I twisted around in his arms and sought out his lips with my own. He immediately welcomed the kiss and responded enthusiastically. All thoughts of the sink were wiped from my mind as his tongue swept across my bottom lip. I parted my lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

My hands snaked up his back and to his head. I wove my fingers through his matted hair, my breathing becoming ragged. I was too selfish, I didn't want to break the kiss. My head began to spin and I tightened my grip on Edward, hoping that I wouldn't collapse on him.

Sensing that I needed air, Edward moved his lips from my mouth to my jaw and down my neck. I tilted my head back and gulped air as I tried to reign my self control. Charlie was due back from fishing at anytime– he hadn't given us a specific one. Which was just making me edgier and twice as anxious.

I slid my hands down over Edward's. "Edward, not now," I whispered against his lips. "Fix the sink, Charlie'll be home soon."

He chuckled and continued to kiss me with a burning intensity. "I'm willing to take a risk," he said against my lips.

I shook my head and tried halfheartedly to pull away. Alice knew now, and, even though I knew that I could trust her, I was not ready for anyone else to know. How well would it go over in Forks if Edward Cullen, the sex maniac, was dating his neighbor, the best friend and all else virgin?

"Just, let me go change and you can work for a little longer," I breathed, trying vainly again to stop kissing him.

Edward chuckled and went for my jaw again. "You don't seem all that determined to leave. . ."

Edward smiled, taking my words as encouragement, and continued to leave a trail of kisses along my jaw. I finally managed to detach one hand from over his and shoved him lightly in the shoulder.

"I was implying that you should stop," I hissed, glaring at him as he finally pulled back. My anger lasted all of one seconds when the sound of the door clicking downstairs cut through the silent house.

"Bella?" Charlie called up the stairs. My eyes widened and Edward instantly released me. I scurried out of the bathroom, flattening my hair and glancing self-consciously down at my soaked outfit. Edward started to follow me and I turned to stop him when a second voice echoed Charlie.

"Bella?!" this voice was low and husky and filled with excitement. My breathing hitched in my throat.

"Jacob?" I croaked, pushing Edward back towards the bathroom. I made as much success as I would have pushing a boulder. Edward tensed up in recognition. I shook my head fervently at him, but he politely overlooked the gesture.

"Jacob, as in Jacob Black?" Edward wondered aloud, walking around me like I wasn't even there. He gently grasped my hand and pulled me along behind him as he headed towards the stairs.

"Go get changed," Edward whispered suddenly, lightly nudging me in the direction of my room. "I'll stall."

I tripped over my own feet and stumbled into the archway. Gripping the frame for support, I turned back to stare at him incredulously. "What?"

Ignoring me again, Edward clapped his hands together and started down the stairs. I cautiously approached the wall to the left of the staircase and listened.

"Jacob Black!" Edward crooned in a sickly sweet tone. I doubt even Charlie could have missed the menace poorly hidden in his tone. "I'm Edward Cullen, great to meet you."

I bit my lip, anxious to hear his response.

"Er . . . right," Jacob replied awkwardly. I heard Charlie grunt something to the two boys before his footsteps and the creak of a wheelchair being pushed across the floor receded into the living room. I snorted. What a great host.

"So," Jacob said in the same awkward tone. "Where's Bella? I thought I heard her."

Edward chuckled coldly. The sound sent a shiver down my spine. "You know her well enough to just _know_ her voice apart from others'?" he challenged.

Jacob cleared his throat audibly. "Uh, yeah," he stammered. "Know her pretty well, actually." I gulped in an attempt to swallow the newly formed lump in my throat. Jacob was gaining confidence.

"Ha," Edward snorted. "We have two completely different definitions of the word _well_."

Jacob huffed. I peered around the corner to see the two standing in the hallway. Edward was leaning against the wall with one foot up and his arms folded just below his stomach. A look of utter casualty– had his hands not been squeezing his arms so tightly that his muscles bulged out. Jacob was standing in the middle of the hall, arms crossed stiffly, jaw clenched. He wasn't even making an effort to look civil.

"What are you even doing here, Cullen?" Jacob demanded roughly. My heart thudded. _Don't fight, please don't fight. . . _"Last time I checked, you lived next door, not here."

Edward guffawed. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said deviously, smirking smugly. Jacob narrowed his eyes. Edward glanced up the stairs. I jerked my head back, hoping that he hadn't seen me. "Let's just say Bella and I were getting to know each other a little better."

My gasp was in harmony with Jacob's. _Getting to know each other a little . . ._ what?! I straightened up and started for the first step on the stairwell when I remembered why I was up here. I scurried to my room to throw on the first things I saw. I was _not_ about to let Edward get away with those kind of comments, nor was I going to let World War Three start.

"So you've gone public now, hmm?" Jacob questioned rigidly.

I pulled my shirt over my head and strained my ear to catch Edward's muffled "huh?"

I stepped one leg into my jeans, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. I swayed dangerously.

"About a month ago, I was driving past First Beach," Jacob told him, his voice low and rigid like a person who knew something they shouldn't and was aware of it, "and there was this lovely set up for a private dinner, or perhaps, a _date_."

I gasped, leaning out my door to make sure I'd heard correctly. I didn't realize until the ground was already coming at me that this action wasn't necessary– Jacob had already stopped speaking. I threw my hands in front of me to break my fall and landed flat on my stomach with an echoing _thud_.

"Bella?" two voices called up to me at the same time. I twisted around to my back and tried to push myself up, only to trip over my feet and go tumbling back down to the ground. My legs resulted in becoming tangled in the jeans. I tugged on the waist line, trying to pull them up and my legs through. I could hear the boys murmuring in concern over my second fall.

"Bella, are you okay up there?" Edward asked. His feet scrapped on the wood making me inhale sharply. If I could at least get my pants on before anyone came and checked on me then I had a chance of making it through the embarrassment.

"I'm fine," I assured them as I continued to wrestle with my pants. I heard the muted pat of their feet heading towards the bottom step. Panic shot down my spine. "Really, I'm fine!"

I gave up trying to dress myself and yanked at my pant leg. The sound of stretching fabric screamed in protest. I groaned as I looked down to see the buttons were caught on the bottom of my shirt. Boarding desperation, I yanked my shirt over my head, ripping the end. I laughed humorlessly and managed to get out of my jeans off. I scrambled to my feet and rushed to my room.

"Bella, where are yo–"

Instinctively, I turned to face the person who was speaking to me. Then, as the clothing in my hands seemed to get heavier, I remembered that I had no shirt or pants on. My lips parted in a silent scream as my face seared with intense heat. Jacob stopped so suddenly that Edward ran into him, having not yet seen my spectacle.

"Oh, er, gee, uh, sorry . . ." Jacob stammered, quickly diverting his gaze to the ground.

"Sorry about what?" Edward wondered, stepping around Jacob. He glanced casually at me and then back to Jacob, and then quickly snapped his head back to me. Edward wasn't so generous about looking away. The intrigued sparkle in his eyes reminded me that I should be running. I shook the lead from my feet and bolted into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my quilt and whither away. I leaned my back against the door and tried to steady my rapid breathing. Even though the most embarrassing part had passed, it seemed as though my body was just beginning to register what had happened. My face blazed, my heart thudded so loudly that it made my head throb. I could hear nothing other then the blood pounding through my head. Had there been a discussion outside my door, I wouldn't know. I slid to the ground.

I flipped my clothes around in my hands, wondering what kind of damage I'd done. My favorite red shirt was totaled, though I couldn't find it in me to be disappointed at the moment. The jeans, it appeared, were new ones from Alice with the tags still on them. _Skinny jeans_. Figures. I'd only ever once worn the fashion before. Apparently, the end result wasn't going to differ.

I laughed. How stupid. Only I would ever be able to manage _that_. I wished I'd gotten sick now instead of just after I'd declared myself to Edward. The timing now seemed so much better. But, of course, whatever lucky stars that had been forced upon me never wanted to waste their energy pleasing me.

I started to grow apprehensive as to why I still heard no movement outside my door. Had they already gone back downstairs? Was Edward maybe taking the time to fix the sink?– not likely. Had one the two killed the other?– much more probable. On that thought, I shot up and searched through my non-Alice wardrobe for something to wear.

After cautiously dressing myself again, I peeked out of my door. Much to my surprise, Edward and Jacob were in the bathroom, bent over the sink. I could tell from Jacob's tense positioning and Edward's stiff back that neither of them really preferred the commendations, but they had nothing better to do. Jacob glanced at me at the sound of the door opening. His eyes widened and he hastily turned back to Edward and started rambling.

Edward paid his words no mind and straightened up to face me. Instantly, my face was on fire again. My mouth dried out and I considered my first idea of hiding until I died. He read my dread and scooted around Jacob, a crooked smirk spreading across his lips.

I gripped the door tightly with both hands, debating on whether it would end badly if I were to shut and lock my door right now. _Why me?!_

"Find something that fit you better I see," Edward teased lightly. He leaned casually against the wall beside my head. "Are you going to come out, or should I call for take out."

I bit my lip and stared vacantly back at him. Did he not just see what happened? Memory loss, perhaps? Maybe he was just ill. I resisted the urge to touch his forehead, which quickly transformed to the urge to caressing his cheek. I pushed the thoughts away, knowing well enough where that would lead me. And Jacob was right there.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and looked away from Edward. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with it?" I asked Jacob in a small voice.

He shot up from where he was crouched and furrowed his brow in confusion. I gave him that. I was in awe that I'd even managed to locate my voice again. I gulped and raised an eyebrow expectantly, wondering what my face must look like. An overripe tomato?

"Uh, yeah," Jacob mumbled, looking back at the sink. "It was pretty simple, actually."

I nervously tapped Edward in the shoulder. "Ah, see?" I mocked. "It took him less than half an hour. You probably could have done that fast, too, had you not been caught up taking all those breaks."

Edward frowned and glanced over at Jacob. "You can leave, I'll get the rest," Edward's offer was strict, leaving no room for rejection. Jacob scowled.

"No, that's okay," he assured Edward. "I've got this."

"No, really," Edward started towards the bathroom again. "_I_ can fix it."

"I'm sure you can," Jacob scoffed doubtfully, eying him skeptically. "You just leave this one to me."

Edward barked a disbelieving laugh. "This one?" Edward repeated. "Why don't you just _leave_."

"This is your house as much as mine, Cullen," Jacob growled, straightening up. All previous thoughts of the sink were discarded between the two. I swallowed at the nervous lump in my throat.

Edward chuckled. "That's where you're wrong," Edward argued. "This is quite a vast amount more _mine_ than yours."

Jacob gritted his teeth. "What are we talking about now?" he sneered. "The house, or _Bella_?"

I pushed the door aside, slamming it into the wall, and scurried forward. Squeezing between the now closely packed boys, I slipped a hand over both of their chests. Edward addressed Jacob over my head.

"Depends which you're trying to steal," he hissed. I cleared my throat loudly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"How about this?" I suggested. "You two stop talking like I'm not right here, and I'll start dinner? Who's hungry?" I clapped my hands together and glowered at them both, waiting for the appropriate response.

Jacob finally tore his gaze away from Edward to smile at me. "I'm starved, thanks," he said cheerfully, forgetting the fierce battle he'd gotten himself into. "I hear your cooking's excellent."

I didn't even blush at the compliment, I was too relieved that I'd managed to draw at least one of their attentions away from the argument. Edward shrugged indifferently and pulled me possessively into his chest. I wiggled free and gave him a stern look. _Not now._

"Now who'd you hear that from?" I wondered, walking at a speedy pace to the stairs. Once Charlie was within hearing distance I doubted the two would try to start something– or at least I hoped they wouldn't. In the back of my mind, I was curious if the grudge Charlie had been holding against Jacob was still there, or if it were on a temporary leave since Billy was here. I was pulled from my daze when Jacob started talking again.

"Billy, who gets a lot of it from Charlie," he explained. "Charlie likes to brag about you." I made a face that Edward caught.

"Can't always be so modest, Bella," he told me, his smirk reappearing. I fought the temptation to roll my eyes. I was the peace keeper, I reminded myself.

"What do you guys want to eat?" I muttered as we reached the ground floor. Edward and Jacob grumbled unintelligibly in reply, so I sided with whatever was available.

"My friend's been bugging the hell outta me over meeting you," Jacob announced suddenly. I turned back to raise my eyebrows at him, trying my best to overlook Edward as he tensed. "Quil– you saw him at the beach."

I searched through the vague August memories and, coming up empty handed, I merely nodded. Jacob grinned, understanding perfectly. There was something about his smile that made me want to smile back. So I did.

"What's made him so crazy?" I asked, heading over to the fridge.

Jacob laughed loudly. "Claims he should get a swing at you," he snorted. I choked back a startled cough. This wasn't going to end well, either. "Stupid little punk."

Clearing my throat again, I pretended to look through the contents of the poorly stocked fridge as I peered over my shoulder to be sure that neither was misbehaving. Edward was perched in the chair Charlie usually sat in, Jacob leaning over the island to stare at me, awaiting a response. I bit my lip and returned to my hunt.

"Well . . . what brought you here, anyway?" I tried to take the conversation in another direction. My attempt was proven futile.

"Well, you know," Jacob mumbled unwillingly, seemingly embarrassed. "Billy wanted to go fishing, so I was driving him to his favorite spot for the day and he happened to see Charlie there. Charlie invited us back, so I decided what the heck . . ."

"Missed me too much?" I teased lightly, placing some ingredients on the counter.

"You never called . . ." he murmured, looking down at his hands. Guilt spiked my veins. I rushed the find an acceptable excuse.

"Well, I was sick, you know, and the school year just started so I've been readjusting to the schedule."

Jacob snorted again. "Seems like you've been adjusting to a lot of things this year."

My brow dipped in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"If you have something to say, Jacob, spit it out," Edward hissed, standing up. I narrowed my eyes in warning at him.

Jacob scowled at Edward before returning to me with a half smile. "Nah, nothing important," he decided stiffly. "What's for dinner?"

Conversation took the turn that I'd hoped for ages ago after that. Edward, more or less, managed to control whatever emotion was monopolizing his body and acted pleasant throughout the course of preparing dinner. From time to time, Charlie would not so casually shuffle through the kitchen or past the archway just to peer in and make sure the boys and I were behaving. Whether it was Edward or Jacob he distrusted, I wasn't sure. I could only hope that it was Jacob. The less he knew, the better.

"Finally!" Jacob crooned the moment I took the last of dinner out of the oven. He smiled so wide, I feared that there was a possibility of his face shattering to a million pieces. I laughed freely and wiggled it teasingly beneath his nose, pulling it away right as he reached for it.

"Take these out to Charlie and Billy, will ya?" I requested, handing him two full plates. Jacob nodded and hurriedly started out to the living room, not wanting to miss a moment when he himself could be eating.

I turned back around to get drinks for the rest of us when Edward's arms prevented further movement. I sank back into his chest. It'd been difficult to just be standing there beside him, yet unable to touch him. The cups were abandoned on the counter.

"I thought he'd never give us a moment alone," he breathed into my ear. I tilted my head back and touched my lips to his jaw.

"Why are you so sour towards Jacob Black?" I demanded, slightly annoyed. The past hour had led me to the conclusion that Jacob was as good a friend as Emmett, just less . . . terrifying.

Edward's jaw clenched. I kissed him again, trying to get him to relax. He sighed.

"I guess I'm not up for much 'friendly' competition," he told me. I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"Friendly competition?"

Edward laughed in disbelief like I was missing something that was directly beneath my nose. "He's all over you, Bella," he explained, his tone bitter. "He looks at you like you're something else," he huffed. I puckered my brow at his tone.

"And I don't like it," he added, "I don't like it one bit." I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"Who ever said you have to like it?" a low, husky voice grunted from behind us. I shifted away from Edward, but his hold just tightened. Jacob chuckled. "How much do you reckon Chief Swan would like it?"

My heart skipped a beat. _No._

_

* * *

___

A/N- OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!! WHAT KINDA ENDING FOR A CHAPTER THAT WAS FINALLY PUT UP AFTER ANOTHER EMPTY PROMISE ABOUT AN UPDATE THAT WAS LATE YET AGAIN WAS THAT!!! A FREAKIN' CLIFFII! NOOOO!!! NOT NOT NOT THAT!

Woww, that was quite a mouth full. If anyone at all understood what I said, kudos to you;]

**_Leon McFrenchington:_ You all better be nice and leave a good review with some kind words for Rossie, she isn't feeling well :'(**

_some kind words from my awesome beta:]. he's right, my head has been killing me and it's not getting better. but i'll be going to see a doctor soon, so that's not too big a problem . . .hopefully._

**_Little Black Notebook has been nominated for best Work In Process{WIP} at lion and lamb awards. The link is on my page. Thank you soo much to whoever nominated me!_**

_alsooo, you all know fanfiction was down Monday, so I spent it typing. But then Tuesday, when I could have updated, I put up a different piece. I put up my brilliant little one-shot **I'm lost without you**. If you wish to ball your eyes out over the sweetest little thing, check it out:]. I've been told in every review that the writing is excellent, so I'll just take their word for that:]._

_Sorry for the late update yada yada . . . this is becoming regular, huh? Smack Rossie for me, will ya? ;]._

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, avoiding all eye contact in the room. My cheeks were flushed with a mixture of chagrin and anger. How many times would I be willing myself to disappear in one night?

* * *

_Yeah. So Rossie, how much, exactly, does that tell us from the freakin' cliffii you left us with? Yeah, not that much. . . _

_Sheesh, calm down. You want more, review! . . . now that you can since ffn is working again!!!:D._

_And . . . action!{{also referred to as review;]}}_

****

_~Rossie_

* * *


	17. 15

**Jacob wanted to do anything **_**other**_** than drive his father down to his favorite fishing spot, but he had no other choice if he wished to spend the afternoon however he pleased. As he parked and walked around the front of the car to help Billy out, Jacob spotted a much too familiar car down the gravel path. Cupping his eyes, Jacob recognized it as Chief Swan's cruiser. Struck by the possibilities Charlie might bring, Jacob pleaded with his father to let him come fishing with him. Slightly startled, Billy said yes and allowed his son to push him along towards the fishing hole. Jacob acted surprised, acted innocent, acted like he was here merely for his dad, but the moment Charlie suggested they should go to his house for dinner, he could no longer repress his enthusiasm. He nearly gave himself away as he fervently assisted the two older men put away their fishing gear and haul it up to the car. It wasn't until Jacob arrived at the Swan residence and was greeted by none other than Edward Cullen that the scene from a month ago flashed by his eyes. The **_**date**_** he'd caught the two on before school started. He tried his hardest to think nothing of it, to just maintain his cool and accept that Bella liked someone else. This became an extremely difficult task when he and Edward found Bella cloth-less in front of her room. Edward's pleased lingering eyes on Bella's innocently blushing body reminded him of something he'd failed to realize. Here Bella was, all too innocent for her own good, while Edward had surpassed such a ranking ages ago. Could he be trusted with the girl Jacob liked so much? Maybe even possibly loved?**

_December 20__th__, Year 2– Renee arrives in Forks for Christmas!! Bella is elated to have her entire family together, Cullens included._

_December 21__st__, Year 2– Alice drags Bella off for some last minute Christmas shopping for Renee with Esme. Edward is left at the house with Emmett to entertain Renee. Edward declares Renee amazing, just like Bella._

_December 22__nd__, Year 2– Bella, Edward, and Renee spend the day together. Bella and Edward show Renee little Black Notebook. She says it's the cutest thing she's ever seen._

_December 23__rd__, Year 2– It snowed! Just in time for Christmas!! Bella and Edward spend the day outside goofing around with Emmett, Alice, and Renee._

_December 24__th__, Year 2– Oh no!! Bella realizes that she never made or got anything for Charlie for Christmas! Edward and Bella freak out all day trying to figure something out. Alice and Renee come to the rescue._

_December 25__th__, Year 2– Thank goodness for emergency overnight shipping! Alice manages to get a local store to send some high-tech fishing pole to the Cullen residence overnight so that Charlie doesn't get it before Bella gets the chance to wrap it. Bella puts on some of Renee's red lipstick and kisses it, making Renee do the same thing, and claims it's for good luck. Charlie agrees, declaring it his prize pole. _

* * *

_No._

I twisted in Edward's suddenly lack arms to look at Jacob. I stared long and hard at Jacob's cold face. He glared back evenly, daring me to challenge him. I was desperate, hadn't a clue what to do. So that's exactly what I did– nothing.

Edward's arms slipped away and he stepped up to the island. Resting his palms against the cool counter, he tilted his head at Jacob. I wanted, more than anything, to see what his expression was like at that moment. No matter what Jacob said, he _was_ my friend. He was easier to talk to than any other man I'd ever met– aside from Edward.

"Empty threats don't amuse me," Edward hissed. I grimaced and bit my lip.

"Empty threats?" Jacob snorted. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, so you _haven't_ told Charlie yet." He leaned back against the kitchen wall beside Charlie's prize fishing pole and tackle box. His smirk grew. "How maniacal do you think he'd be when he finally finds out?"

I brought my arms guardedly to my chest and parted my lips in frustration, but Edward cut me off before I could plead with Jacob.

"Leave Charlie out of this," he barked, knuckles turning white. "You know well enough how he'd react."

Jacob's face twisted in displeasure at the memory of when he'd arrived to my house only to face the wrath of a startled Charlie. He'd gotten Charlie in one of his _better_ moods. I shuddered. _Please, Jacob. Please no_.

"Why are you two even keeping this a secret?" Jacob wondered, studying his feet. "What's the point? People have to be suspicious. You two have been best friends for ages. At this age, someone's got to think you've gotten past that. Won't holding this off just make him all the more angry when you finally break it to him?"

I gnawed harder on my lip. The salty taste of my own blood began filling my mouth. I paid it no mind and, biting more into my lip, continued to watch the two. I could think of no reasonable response to Jacob's question; could Edward?

Edward exhaled a long gust of air and glanced up at the ceiling as if to look for an answer. "If you were in my place, would you go straight to telling Charlie?" he countered, meeting Jacob's gaze again. Jacob opened his mouth, breathed in, and shut it. I could almost hear Edward's mouth turn up into a triumphant smile.

"Well, I'd think that Charlie would give you some leeway since he's known you your entire life," Jacob mumbled, dropping his eyes back to his feet. "You're the main reason Bella's here with him today, aren't you?"

My jaw went slack. I hadn't ever thought of that. Judging by the sudden droop in his shoulders, Edward hadn't either.

"Well . . . er, I don't know," Edward stammered, feigning indifference. "Charlie has never had good experience with Bella and boys . . ."

Jacob grimaced. "Yeah, I know."

I came to my senses and stepped up to the counter beside Edward. He possessively slid his hand over mine. I resisted the urge to grab it and shook it off. "Why don't we just eat and maybe talk about this later?" I suggested, hopefully looking from one boy to the other.

"What about anyone else?" Jacob asked. "Does anyone _else_ know? Wouldn't it just be worse if he heard it from someone other than you guys?"

_Or maybe not . . . _

"Why don't we just eat some of Bella's magnificent cooking?" Edward said through clenched teeth, visibly becoming irritated with Jacob's interrogation. I pursed my lips in anticipation. Jacob straightened up and glared at Edward, not seeming to like Edward's tone much more than I.

"Of course you'd know how good her cooking is," he grumbled, finally looking at me. "How much time do you guys spend together, anyway? You know, there has to be some time limit to keep from letting your dirty little secret getting out to the rest of the world."

I pulled my arms tighter to my chest. "We spend as much time together as we always have, Jacob," I huffed impatiently, stepping around the counter. I gathered two full plates into my hands and prepared to head out to where Charlie and Billy awaited our company.

"That so?" Jacob murmured, grumpily crossing his arms. He sidestepped in front of the archway. I sighed and set the plates down on the table.

"Jacob . . . please?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "Move," he demanded.

Jacob tilted his head to the side and smirked sinisterly. "Make me," he whispered bitterly. I winced, half closing my eyes, and rested a hand on Jacob's chest, hoping that he'd stop.

"You good-for-nothing, filthy," Edward paused, trying to find a good word to use that wouldn't upset me, "_d__og._"

"Dog?" Jacob laughed sourly, stepping away from my hand. "That's what I compare to? Well I guess that's better than a life sucker." Edward snorted and raised an eyebrow. Jacob shrugged.

"You just seem to suck the life right out of everything," he explained indifferently. "Was I the only one who noticed what happened right after you first kissed Bella?"

I cringed away from the boys. That was the final blow.

"You shut up!" Edward barked. He threw himself over the counter, not bothering to take the few steps around it. Startled, Jacob stumbled back a step before bracing himself for the fight.

"Guys, please don't!" I begged, rushing forward to place myself between them. Somehow, I wasn't not quite sure, I misplaced my left foot so that it was in the way of my right and ended up staggering forward with my hands outstretched.

Instantly, the brawl was forgotten. Both boys dove towards me with their arms ready to steady or catch me. I pulled my hands over my eyes. I wouldn't want to see how this ended.

I heard a grunt, the squeak of sneaker sliding roughly across tile and a gut wrenching _snap_. I landed safely in the heated arms of Jacob Black.

I dropped my hands and snapped my head towards the source of the last noise. My mind raced through every worse case scenario, causing panic to clog my throat and chase away my rational thoughts. The tragic thoughts, though, just made the real situation seem a lot less drastic. Regardless, I gasped in horror.

"Oh, Edward, no!"

Eyes wide with dismay, Edward used the wall for support as he pushed himself back to his feet. Seeing that he was unscathed, all eyes dropped to survey the damage. At Edward's feet laid the broken remains of Charlie's prize fishing pole.

We were _so_ dead.

"Oh, Edward, Charlie'll be so mad!"

"_JACOB!_"

"Bella, are you okay?"

Everyone spoke at once, utterly flustered. Me scolding Edward, Edward accusing Jacob, and Jacob asking quietly if I was okay. I scowled at him, quickly switching sides. Edward was right– it had sounded an awful lot like Jacob had all but body slammed Edward back into the wall. Jacob's jaw clenched. I untangled myself from him and squatted down by the broken pole.

"Jacob," I growled darkly, brushing my fingers over where the pole had snapped. My mind raced over the times when Charlie had first gotten this pole. I knew that seeing this ruined would leave his as broken as the mangled wood beneath my fingers.

I looked back to see Jacob hold his hands up in defense.

"It wasn't _me_," he insisted. His eyes flickered pointedly to Edward, who was frozen beside the mess. "_He_ was the one who landed on it."

I gritted my teeth. "But _you_ were the one who slammed him into it," I spat, my brow furrowing in aggravation.

Jacob sighed and hung his head. "Yeah, guess you're right," he conceded softly, his face forlorn.

Seeing him in pain stung– more than it should have considering what he'd done. My expression softened as I reached forward and rested a hand tentatively on his shoulder. His head whipped up, as if surprised that I'd even stand to touch him. I smiled timidly.

"Quick," I whispered to him alone. "Let's get this mess cleaned up before Charlie sees."

Jacob's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. I didn't miss the maniacal glint in his eye that told me he had taken great pleasure in playing the whole deal up a little to earn more sympathy. I inhaled deeply and turned to the petrified Edward.

I wound my arms around his waist and pulled myself close to him as Jacob directed his attention to the fishing pole. I pecked Edward on the nose, turning his focus back to me. His lips twitched up in a weak attempt to smile.

"What do ya think?" Edward mused, slowly sliding his arms around me. "Since I'm already doomed, should I just drop the 'I'm dating you're daughter' bomb, too?"

I laughed nervously. "He has a gun," I reminded him, half joking, but half serious all the same. I motioned towards Jacob and the pole.

"Come one, let's clean this mess up before Charlie sees it," I repeated, withdrawing from Edward. He sighed and squatted down to help Jacob out. I turned to get a broom and stopped short, inhaling sharply.

"Before I see what?" Charlie stood in the doorway, almost visibly fuming. My jaw dropped, eyes widening, as my mind raced to remember when I'd heard an approach. Had he seen Edward and I . . . ?

Charlie's accusing gaze slipped easily from me and drifted to the scene behind me. I bit my lip, wavering between relief that he seemed to have come in after I'd released Edward and absolute dread on what his reaction to the destruction of his prize possession. He pursed his lips as his eyes grew wide with dismay. Slowly, his face began to change red, deep red, before gradually growing scarlet. I heard the two boys raise guiltily to their feet.

"My . . . my pole!" Charlie rasped, stumbling forward a step to grip the wall for support. I bit my lip so hard that I could nearly taste the blood. I felt nothing but shame and embarrassment for being the main cause of ruining my father's pole.

"It was Edward, sir," Jacob snapped defensively. "He and Bella were so caught up in each other, he didn't even realize the pole was against the wall, too." I gasped as Edward cursed Jacob loudly under his breath. Charlie's eyes widened as he caught on to the meaning of Jacob's words. By the look of his face, Charlie was denying it.

"Edward and _Bella_ too caught up in each other? As in _relationship_ wise?!" Charlie asked in disbelief. "_No_, is that true?"

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, avoiding all eye contact in the room. My cheeks were flushed with a mixture of chagrin and anger. How many times would I be willing myself to disappear in one night?

"Bella, is this true?!" Charlie demanded, looking from Edward, to me, to Jacob, and back to me again.

I bit my lip and side glanced at Edward, silently begging him to give me a solution. He glared solemnly at Jacob, leaving the decision entirely up to me.

So I turned my blame to Jacob, the one who had dumped us into this mess in the first place. It was one thing for him to rat me out, but to do it like this?! I couldn't believe him. But it was obvious what he was thinking– he hadn't been able to see me in so long, maybe it was time for Edward to feel the same. I nodded, unable to say anything.

"Jacob, leave," Charlie ordered stiffly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Tell Billy I'm sorry that dinner was cut short." Jacob nodded once and hastily made a break for it. I longed to yell after him, to plead him to take me with him. It might be the last opportunity I had to speak with anyone for who knew how long. Charlie turned back to us and, inhaling so deeply that his nostrils flared, he directed his glare on Edward.

"Edward," Charlie hissed. "How could you let such a thing happen?"

I shook my head, taking a step back, and spoke up hesitantly. "It's just a pole, Dad, I mean real–"

"Oh no, no, no!" Charlie snapped, straightening up away from the wall. He glared at the two of us. "_Too caught up in each other_?!" he glowered at the two of us, lips parted in words he couldn't find to describe his anger. "And don't even try to deny it! You've already admitted to it!"

I narrowed my eyes and Charlie. "So why does it make this all Edward's fault?" I growled, unable to yell at my dad. Charlie huffed loudly and crossed his arms.

"It's his fault for falling for my little girl!" Charlie spoke as if we two were the only ones in the room. "Don't think I didn't see how he was eying you, Bella, when you first got home from Renee's! Don't think I wasn't starting to get suspicious on how you two were spending more time together than you used to!" I grimaced– perhaps I'd been wrong about that.

"Chief Swan," Edward addressed my father in a shaky voice as he stepped around me. "We really were pla–"

"Shush!" Charlie ordered. He waggled his plump finger in front of us. "Why in the world wouldn't I be informed of such a thing? I've always know you two to be extremely responsible!"

I nervously gnawed on the inside of my cheek. I knew that how Charlie was acting right now was mild. Once he was over the initial shock and horror of his pole being totaled, he wouldn't be quite as calm. I side glanced at Edward, granting him an open invitation to speak at will, for I couldn't so much as find my voice.

"We've done nothing serious, yet, Sir," Edward tried to reassure my dad, his voice maintaining a collected cool. "We planned on telling you by the end of this weekend, we just weren't sure of how to break it to you. Your history of Bella and her pursuers isn't so great . . ."

Charlie sighed and, gripping the archway again, ran one hand down his face as he took in Edward's words. "Edward," he said in a low voice. "You're the reason my daughter is living with me today, the reason she's alive, the reason she's even bothered _staying_ here. You think that if I heard it was _you_ she was with that I'd react badly?"

My breathing hitched, guilt overwhelming my system. I dropped my head to the floor, studying my feet intently. Edward didn't so much as shift to show a sign of discomfort, but still didn't respond. Charlie sighed again.

"Of _course_ I wouldn't have minded!" Charlie clarified, his voice cracking. "I trust you, Edward, both of you. Well, at least I _did_. But if you two aren't going to tell me something as big as the fact that you're, you're . . . _dating_ now, how do I know you'll tell me if something serious between you two happens?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You two have known each other most of your lives. It's guaranteed that you've already gotten past the shyness of the relationship. And I don't trust this secrecy."

I hadn't realized that I'd switched the biting my lip. A sharp pain shot through my mouth and I quickly released my lip in time to welcome the salty taste of blood into my mouth. I slid my numb hand into Edward's as his brushed my side. I could sense where this was going.

"Bella," Charlie's voice was impassive. "You're grounded."

I tried to swallow my protest– I was well aware I had earned this grounding– but the words came out without warning.

"Why?!" I sniffed, pulling Edward's hand to my chest. "All I did was not tell you that I was dating my best friend. . ." The words made less sense out of my head. I pursed my lips in defeat and dropped my head again. ". . . for how long?"

Charlie contemplated that momentarily. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

I winced. "A little over a month," I whispered.

I could almost hear Charlie's lips twitch up into a nearly satisfied smile. "A little over a month, then," he declared. My words were stifled as he continued. "This means nothing other than school, work, home, got it? No visitors, either."

My lips parted in dismay. "But Charlie!–"

"But nothing!" he interrupted. His gaze cut through our linked hands and landed on the man beside me. "Good night, Edward."

Taking the hint, Edward gently nudged his hand out of mine. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Sorry," he murmured before slipping into the hall and out of Charlie's house. I stared after him, my eyes growing moist with a mixture of desolation and resentment towards my father. I whipped my head in his direction and narrowed my eyes, blinking furiously to keep the tears from falling.

"You didn't have to do that!" I shouted once I heard the front door slam shut. "It's not like we're going to go off and get married tomorrow! Honestly, Charlie, I can't believe you!" I spun on my heel and rushed out of the kitchen, straight to the stairs. My toe caught on the bottom step and I flew to the ground, allowing my tears to fall without interfering.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Charlie called from in the kitchen still. He sounded slightly winded, though I couldn't find a reason for why that'd be. I buried my face in my hands and shook my head, not caring if he couldn't see.

"You know I'm only doing this to protect you, Bella," he mumbled from behind me now. I started, not having heard his approach over my own hysterics. I ignored him.

"Renee and I were a lot like you two, you know," he mused. "We were best friends throughout all of high school. Never once considered her as more than that until late in my junior year . . ." his voice was quaky, uncomfortable with the emotions he was displaying with his words. I sniffed and tried my hardest to stay indifferent.

"We started dating halfway through the first semester of our senior year. She claimed she was in love," he whispered. "I thought I was, too. In fact, I was positive I was. And it stayed this way until graduation came around. We were so intent on our feelings towards each other, it didn't once occur to us what the consequences our actions could bring us.

"So we went off and got married and moved here. You know the rest of the story from there . . ."

I sniffled and, wiping my right eye with the back of my hand, I glanced up at him. He was looking the other way, face deep scarlet. "How does this connect to Edward and me?"

Charlie sighed and peeked at me before hastily returning his gaze down the hall. "Because I'm afraid that you'll get too involved with _now_ to worry about _later_, Bells," he whispered, half broken. "I don't have her at all anymore– not even as the best friend she once was. Edward means so much to you, Bella. I don't want you to lose him all together, but I know I can't tell you not to see him."

_Damn right you can__'t._

Though my less noble side rebelled all deeper meanings, I was stunned by his admission. I'd never thought that Charlie was capable of digging so deep, of saying something so heartfelt. I swiped away any stray tears and eyed Charlie without a word, my face flushed with understanding. He _wasn't_ trying to torture me. He was trying to keep me safe from something he'd had the displeasure to experience.

Hesitantly, I rose unsteadily and took a wobbly step towards Charlie. My knees throbbed from the fall and my shins felt as if they were being pierced by multiple knives in various places, starting from the center. Pushing the pain to the back of my mind, I hobbled over to Charlie and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"I get why you're doing this, dad," I murmured, half telling the truth, half forcing the words out through clenched teeth. I suddenly gained interest in the dull paint behind Charlie's head as he turned to look at me. "But you have to understand that I'm a different person. I'm not going to make that mistake." My cheeks heated. "Edward and I aren't like that. And you've drilled it into my head pretty well to stay away from things like that."

Charlie nodded faintly. "I need to be able to trust you," he said so low that I could barely hear him. "You're the one and only thing that I don't regret as far as what Renee and I did. I don't want you to have to deal with something like what happened to us."

I blinked back moisture as it slowly returned. I'd never heard either of my parents speak of what happened between them other than that it just didn't work out for Renee in the long run. I hadn't ever taken the time to ask, especially with Charlie, and hadn't ever really given it much thought. Now, with all this information laid out in front of me, I was tempted to push it all back and rush away. It sounded horrible, the thought of losing your best friend like that. And I'd always thought, other than the few genes I'd inherited from Charlie, that the two of us had next to nothing in common.

Yet another thing I'd overlooked too easily.

Finally peeling my eyes away from the wall, I searched Charlie's aging face until I found his chocolate eyes– one thing I'd _inherited_ from him– and gazed deep into them as I inhaled raggedly. He pursed his lip, making it clear that this was as awkward and uncomfortable to him as it was to me.

"You can trust me, dad," I promised in a nearly inaudible whisper. "You can _always_ trust me."

Charlie smiled weakly and pulled me into an awkward embrace. "That's all I needed to hear, kid," he told me, his voice shaking. I pulled back and twisted my hands together, looking down nervously at my feet as I considered.

"Does this mean I'm not grounded?"

Charlie chuckled. "Nice try, kid," he grunted, turning back towards the living room where, no doubt, the game played without him watching. "But you also broke my prize pole, on top of lying. Who knows? Maybe time away will make it easier." With that, he disappeared into the living room.

My face flushed angrily. After all that, all those nasty confessions, I was still grounded for over a _month_? I didn't bother yelling back– despite how tempting it was– and forced a feeble snort.

"But it was Edward who broke the poles!" My rebuttal was halfhearted, but it was worth a shot.

"Not my kid," Charlie called back easily; half amused, half serious. "Guess you're stuck with the blame."

My eyes narrowed on their own accord and I resisted the thought of shooting my father one nasty raspberry, settling with simply sticking my tongue out at the wall between us. This would be, without a doubt, the worst month of my life. Charlie had never been one for grounding, but when he decided to bring down the law, he brought it down _hard_. My chances of seeing Edward out of school were slim to none. Most likely, none.

With much more caution this time, I shuffled up the stairs and into my room. Deciding against slamming the door as hard as possible, I pushed it shut and collapsed onto my bed. Laying one hand halfway across my eyes, I peeked at the clock. Only five thirty. What was I supposed to do for the rest of a Saturday night?

It was intolerable, just laying here. It was as if there were some magnetic pull yanking at my insides, begging me to simply crawl out the window and dash over to the Cullen's house. In fact, the feeling was so strong I wouldn't have been completely shocked had I suddenly flown backwards from where I laid and slammed into the wall as the magnetic force continued to pull me towards where I longed to be.

But I knew better than to do such a thing. I was nearly positive that, after tonight, Charlie would let me off early. If I obeyed, didn't complain, and maybe did a few extra things around the house, I'd be off with Edward before I knew it. _Be optimistic, Bella. That's it_ . . .

_Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . ._

A light tapping on the window broke me from my reverie. There was a pause in the sound, in which time I glanced over at the glass. There was no rain, in fact, the clouds were thinning an unusual amount. Curious, I pushed myself into a sitting position and awaited the next faint tap.

_. . . tap . . . tap . . ._

A small, gray object pecked the glass, followed by another. I squinted my eyes, leaning forward slightly, as a third one hit the glass. Slower than it should have taken, it came to my realization that it was rocks causing the disturbance. I sat still for a moment as I wondered why in the world there were rocks randomly hitting my window . . . _Edward!_

I nearly smacked myself as I stumbled off my bed and rushed over to open the window. Sure enough, there Edward stood, just beyond the cover of the ledge. His entire face lit up when our eyes met. The involuntary smile that spread across my lips couldn't be stopped.

"_Romeo, oh Romeo, where for art thou?_" I teased, holding my chin up as I rested my elbow on the windowsill. Edward smirked crookedly and nodded towards the trees.

"Think your old man'll realize if we split for the night?"

I grinned. "I guess we'll find out when I get back tomorrow."

He spread his arms, inviting me to feel his warmth. Smiling happily to myself, I shrugged out of my window and leapt from the ledge into the waiting arms of the man I loved.

* * *

_A/N- ROSSIE!!! OMG ROSSIE UR ALIVEEE!!!!! I WAS SOOOOO WORRIED I THOUGHT YOU'D DIED!!! AND THEN THE STORY WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN FINISHED!!!! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY . . . THE STORY WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN FINISHED!!!!!! ;]_

_admit it, that's what you're all thinking;]._

_sorry for the extended wait, especially with a cliffiii like that :-/. But my best friend's dad died from a cancer similar to my mother's so i've been helping her out . . . but things are getting better, for her and me:]._

_wellll . . . I guess i'm just into disappointing you guys tonight:[ No preview-- guess you'll just havta predict without any help!!! a million apologies:[_

_**IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T HEARD . . . **Twilight Fantasy is holding a one-shot competition:D. See my page, their page, the wedsite-- whichever; for details:]. it'd be awesome if you were to submit a story!!:D._

_Thanks for staying witt me after all this time:]. It'd be ahhhhmazinggg if you still **reviewed!!!**_

**_~Rossie_**


	18. Finally right?

_OMG!!!!!_

_Yes, yes, yes, yes! Fanfiction still does exist!!_

_I am soooo sorryy i legit died on you guys!_

_Buttt, if there's anyone out there who still reads my story. . . i plan on actually updating soon:]._

_i'll start with Little Black Notebook and eventually move on to Camp Twilight._

_I'm sorry for my extended leave. There was a lot of stuff going on, along with the fact that I was occupied with my own book-- which I must add is coming along quite nicely:]._

_Thanks a bunch guys, for understanding._

**_~Rossie_**


End file.
